Dangerous Memories
by girl-over-bored
Summary: When going to a new tournament. People and memories from Kai's past begin to resurface, bringing forth more danger than ever before. Will Kai overcome this feat? And what is it about the Elementals that is so important? Chapter 32 up now!
1. Lost In Thought

Hiya People! Wat Up? This is my first fanfic, but I don't mind getting flames. I love reading fanfics, so I thought I'd try to write one of my own:) Please review, because if you don't then I'm just not going to bother writing more:( Well, enough of my useless talking, on with the show (fanfic???) ****************************************************************** PS. I changed their ages! They are all 16, except that Kenny and Emily are 15, and Kai, Robert & Michael are 18. This is just 4 the fic! ****************************************************************** Oh yeah, I don't own any of the anime characters mentioned in this fanfic, but this also holds tons of my own characters ( MINEMINEMINEMINE! ) ******************************************************************  
  
( OK, here's the setting. The Bladebreakers, Majestics [ by the way, what kind of name is The Majestics anyway? ], All Starz, White Tigers, Mr. Dickinson, and Tyson's Dad [ can't remember his name, damn ]. They're eating at this fancy restaurant that's waaaaaaaay up high to celebrate their victory over the Demolition Boyz, Biovolt, Boris, and Voltair. But one blader isn't celebrating... )  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
"Feed me!!! Feed me!!! Feed me!!! Feed me!!! Feed me!!! Feed me!!! Come on people, don't ya get that I'm HUNGRY???" Tyson whined, as Kenny, fed up with Tyson's whining yelled, "Tyson! Will you calm down? Our foods on its way and..."  
  
At that moment, servers came out of the kitchen, carrying plates full of chicken, pasta, vegetables, turkey, soups, breads, desserts, and who knows what! When the servitors left, the group began to chow down. Mr. Dickinson and Tyson's Dad talked quietly as they slowly started their meal, but the Bladers began to pig out, while Tyson wolfed down platter after platter of food, but one blader just sat there, staring out the window...  
  
"What's wrong with me? I finally got Grandfather off my back, but I don't feel as if I've accomplished anything!!! There's still some part of me, some feeling, that tells me something's not quite right, that something's missing... Why can't I get these thoughts out of my head... God Dammit!!!" Kai's thoughts were interrupted by the most annoying blader he had ever met.  
  
"Kai. Kai! KAI!!!" Tyson exploded, snapping his fingers in front of his leaders face.  
  
"Huh? What is it?" Kai sighed as he returned to reality and faced Tyson.  
  
"Geez. Where'd ya go? The moon? You just totally spaced out! Hey, what's wrong? You haven't even touched your food!" Tyson questioned in that worried, are-you-okay-because-I-really-want-to-help voice that really infuriated Kai.  
  
At that moment the rest of the Bladers ( Mr. Dickinson and Tyson's Dad had already left, disgusted by Tyson's eating habits ) all quieted down and looked at the leader of the Bladebreakers. They glanced at his plate and realized what Tyson had said was true, he hadn't eaten anything.  
  
Kenny spoke, glancing at Kai's face with a worried expression, "Is anything wrong Kai? You have been pretty quiet lately (Kai gave him a look), I mean, quiet even for you."  
  
Kai sighed, there was no way he was going to tell them what was bugging him, that was completely out of the question. Instead, he just glanced at them, attempted his classic smirk (without much avail), and replied,  
  
"Nothings wrong. I'm just a little tired, I didn't sleep very well last night."  
  
Johnny glanced at the Bladebreaker Leader, and asked, "Are you sure that's all there is? After all, the day before our little rematch, you were up all night and you didn't seem the least bit tired... Hey, what were you up to that night anyway?"  
  
Johnny remarked, suddenly remembering the first time he met the Bladebrakers. Kai, shooting Johnny his trademark 'death glare', replied with slight malice, "I was just... Look, it's not important. I was just practicing. There's no harm in that is there? Jeez, can't you just leave it?"  
  
And with that, he got up, speaking as he did so,  
  
" Look, I'm going to turn in early. C ya."  
  
"How uncouth, leaving just like that..." Robert murmured, but no one heard him as Tyson tried to stop Kai,  
  
"But..." He called.  
  
But it was too late, Kai had already left.  
  
"Umm. Guys, I think you should go after him." Dizzy remarked from her laptop abode.  
  
"Why? Is something wrong?" Kenny asked his bitbeast.  
  
"It's probably my imagination, but..." She began, as Lee and Ray prodded impatiently,  
  
"Yeahhh. Go on."  
  
"Well," she began, "It's like this. For the last couple of days, I've seen the same person everywhere we, or more specifically, Kai is. I have a funny feeling that he's being followed. And I just saw that same guy follow him out of the restaurant!!!"  
  
The Bladers all looked at one another in shock. Could it be true? Was Kai being followed? And by who? And WHY???  
  
********************************************************************** Well, chapter 1 done, stay tuned 4 more! GOB(1 of my favorite groups) [ short way 2 rite girl_over_bored ] out :) 


	2. Silent Stalker

Okayyyyyyy!!! I'm back writing, weather u want me 2 or not, but... please want me 2! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Ummmmm........... I'll stop now. (Remember R&R if you want more! I'll put up the next chapter when I hit 5 reviews, boy do I have high standards!) ******************************************************************Disclaimer : JLBBjfskajhfuksagdbsorkgfkdtltldy;lchlf;lfytb537,euuu.ytuthbsgnb. There. That's about all I own (except the o/c's of course!). No Beyblade, Bladers, no NOTHING!!! So get off my case! ****************************************************************** "Let's go!" Max said, getting up as he spoke, "Kai may be in trouble, we have to help him!"  
  
"I agree." Steve said, getting up as well, "Kai may be a jerk, and want nothing to do with us. But screw it! Let's help him!" They all glanced at him. He was usually very reserved. (A/N Steve is either the basketball or football player/blader from the All Starz, pleaze let me know which he is! )  
  
"Then, umm, let's go." Mariah broke the silence.  
  
"Awwww. I'm not done yet!!!" Tyson groaned.  
  
"TYSON!!!" They all yelled at him, groaning at his cluelessness.  
  
"Maybe I can get a doggy bag, or, maybe like a doggy truck..." He muttered as they all ran out.  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
Kai was walking quickly through the streets of Russia, vaguely aware of the stranger following him. His mind was racing with thoughts as he turned, somewhat sharply, into an alley,  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me? I have this bloody feeling that something's not quite right! And since when do I have goddamn feelings? Why can't I get these thoughts out of my head? Could it be because of them... No, of course not. I can't see them. Besides, they're all better off without me."  
  
He kept walking, until he reached his destination. Somehow, even though he didn't realize what he was doing, he had walked to a cliff overlooking the ocean. A place he had gone many times before when he needed to clear his mind. It was there he finally spoke to his silent stalker.  
  
"Been a long time. What do you want Bren?" He spoke quietly, without his usual anger/boredom. "I haven't heard from you in years..."  
  
"Yeah," the stranger replied, coming out of the shadows which had hidden his body, but not his presence. "Ever since you left eight years ago to go to the abbey. But even there we still kept in touch. That is, until you left Russia scarcely four years after you joined the abbey."  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, via Dizzi's satellite link, the Bladebreakers, White Tigers, All Starz, and Majestics followed Kai to his cliff-side lookout. They found him just as he spoke those first words to Bren.  
  
"Guys, be quiet. I don't know if we should come out." Ray whispered, "Let's just listen in, and if Kai looks like he's in trouble we'll come out."  
  
"Okay Ray, but something tells me that Kai will be fine, he seems to know this guy." Kenny agreed.  
  
So they hid themselves among the trees, which were only about twelve meters from where Kai was standing.  
  
"I know, I just had to get away. I just couldn't handle it. I still can't." Kai said quietly, shocking the unnoticed bladers hidden in the trees, there was something that even Kai couldn't handle???  
  
"I know man," Bren replied, a wave of sadness crossing his face, "It was hard on you, and if you had been able to handle it, I would have swore the abbey had completely changed you, made you void of feelings..."  
  
"They did..." Kai cut Bren off, only to be cut off himself,  
  
"NO! They didn't, and if you ever say anything like that again, I'll kill you! Just because you keep your feelings to yourself, doesn't mean you don't have them! Isn't that what you spent years teaching me? Everyone has feelings and so do you! No matter what!" Bren was shaking with emotion as he angrily reputed Kai. A small smile crossed Kai's face, the first sort-of-smile he had on his face since the defeat of the Demolition Boyz,  
  
"I can't believe you still remember that. After all, I only said that once, and that was back when we first met, when I totally saved your butt from those alley punks."  
  
"Hey," Bren retorted, relaxing when he saw Kai's reaction to his little outburst, "I could've handled it!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Kai smirked.  
  
"Besides, I remember everything you taught me, even if it didn't make sense to me at the time. From beyblading to street fighting, it's all stored away." Bren continued, softer, "You were a good teacher."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Kai said, surprised, "When I trained you to blade, all I did was trash your blade, got others to trash your blade, and force you to practice and think for your bloody self! And when I taught you to fight, all I did was beat you up, got others to beat you up, force you to practice, and think for your own damn self!"  
  
"Yeah, and that was the best training I ever had." Bren smiled at Kai's suspicious look, "I'm serious. Instead of letting me take the easy way, and telling me what to do, you had me think for myself, develop my own style. With that, along with carefully placed advice and never letting me give up on myself, you taught me more about blading, fighting, and life than anyone else."  
  
"I didn't do that much." Kai said uncomfortably, while Bren laughed and said,  
  
"I don't believe it! The one thing the great Kai doesn't have a quick and nasty comeback for is compliments!"  
  
"Shut up!" Kai glared, while Bren shuddered.  
  
"You know, those glares could give someone a heart attack." Bren muttered, at which Kai smirked and replied,  
  
"That's the point. I've got to go." He turned and began to walk away, then stopped when Bren called out,  
  
"Hey! Meet me tomorrow at the old place, noon!"  
  
Kai's only reply was raising his hand in farewell, and continuing back to the hotel where he was staying.  
  
The Bladebreakers, White Tigers, All Starz, and Majestics were shocked. Here they thought they had figured Kai out, when in reality they hadn't figured anything at all. They all walked back to their hotel in silence, taking in this newest information on Kai in. Little did they know, Bren wasn't the only person following Kai, there was someone else, a familiar figure from the Bladebreakers' past, who was also from the Majestics past as well.  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
Well what do you think? Personally, I think this is okay, not great, but okay. Please R&R, I'll put up chapter 3 when I get at least 5 reviews. GOB out! :) 


	3. Curious and Couriouser

Here's chapter 3! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my pathetic excuse for a fanfic! Well on with the story! Oh yeah. The reason the bladers are together is because they're celebrating Tyson's victory over Tala. My o/c (Bren) is supposed to be unknown, at least for now. To find out more bout him, keep reading! Oh, and I no longer care bout reviews. I'll post regularly, but if I don't start getting more reviews, I'll stop writing. Thanx 2 anyone and everyone who reviews. I'm really sad though, I thought this would have made a good story... O well, please review if you want me to continue, or it's bye-bye to my first fanfic.  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: Well I do own Beyblade so what're you gonna do? I own it. I own it. I own it. I own it. I own it. I own it. I own it. I own it. I own it. I own it. I own I... (Police come and lock the insane me up.)  
  
Policeperson: She does NOT own Beyblade!!!  
  
GOB: Fine! I don't! I wanted to, but noooooo, I wasn't allowed! I'll show them! I'll show you all!!!! MUHWAHAHAHA!  
  
Narrator: We are experiencing technical difficulties, please go on and read the fanfic. Thank you.  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
(Later that night) "Hey Ray," Max asked the other boy, "Why do you think Kai doesn't trust us? I mean, he never tells us anything, he doesn't like to spend time around us, we really don't know anything about him." "Yeah," Ray replied, sitting up, "Whoever that Bren person was, he sure knows more about Kai than we do." "We really don't know anything about Kai. He's like a stranger to us!" A voice remarked. Max and Ray turned around and saw Tyson standing in the doorway. "Sorry. I was hungry, and I heard you guys talking." "That's OK. I think we should have a little chat with our leader tomorrow. Maybe we can get him to open up." Ray told them, "But for now, let's sleep!" The others agreed, and soon they were all dreaming peacefully. Little did they realize that their leader had snuck out only half an hour after they had gone to sleep.  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
(The next morning) "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The shrieking came from Tyson's room. As all the other Bladebreakers (yes, Kai too, he's back now) raced to the room where the noise had come from to see what's wrong. "Tyson, what's wrong???" Max cried as soon as he was within yelling distance (which for Mr.Sugarhigh is about 10 feet). There, sitting on the floor in Kai's room was Tyson, covered in a dark, red substance...  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Max yelled, bursting into tears, "Some one killed Tyson!!!" "Shut up!!!" Kai roared, glaring at the blonde, "It's just red paint!" "Oh, okay!" Max immediately stopped crying. "Hold it, why is he covered in paint?" Dizzi asked. "Yeah, why is he???" Kenny wondered aloud, looking at Kai for an answer. The older boy smirked and replied,  
  
"Let's just say I caught the person who's been screwing around with my blade. Well, what have you got to say for yourself Tyson?" "Umm..." Tyson started, "Sorry???" "Whatever. I'll deal with you later. Mr. Dickinson called, he wants us all to meet him in an hour. He said to pack up our stuff, there's been a change in plans, we're no longer staying in Russia." And with that, Kai turned around and walked out.  
  
"Well, let's get packing! What? Guys? What's wrong?" Tyson asked, as the others just shook their heads and walked out, "What did I say?"  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * * "Hey Ray, when should we talk to Kai?" Max asked, as Kenny interrupted, "What are you talking about?" "Huh? Oh yeah, you weren't there. Well we decided that we should have a chat with Kai and see if we can try to get to know him a little better. We really don't know much about him." Ray answered. "Well, count me in! One thing I'd really like to know is where Kai got Dranzer, I know where all of you got your bitbeasts, and I'd like to know where he got his." Kenny admitted, as Max and Ray nodded in agreement. "You kids ready to go yet?" A cold voice demanded from the doorway, as Ray retorted, somewhat acidly, "One, we are not kids, you're not that much older than we are, and two, yes, we are, but I have no idea if Tyson is." "He's ready. Now let's go, the limo's here."(Yes, a limo, they're famous now aren't they?) Kenny looked astonished, "He is???" "Yeah," Kai said in a grim voice, "I made sure of it, personally." The others looked at each other worriedly, and followed their leader out to where the car, and a tied up Tyson, were waiting.  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
Yeah, I know, short chapter, but I don't want to waste my time writing a lot if no one likes it. Well, review like you never have before (and for most of you that won't be hard, hardly anyone likes my pitiful work :( poor me) Well, GOB out... 


	4. Banned For Life?

Hey all. Chapter 4 here. These next chapters are where you get to learn a little more about Bren, and another OC comes into the picture, but read on, cause I have a feeling this is going to be the last chapter cause no one seems to want more. So this story will go unfinished. Disclaimer: Do you think that with a fanfic as pitiful as this, I could ever even own a fragment of Beyblade? (Sorry to sound sour, but it's the truth. But thanks to the people that DID review, I'm putting this chapter up for you, though the story'll go unfinished if I don't get more support, sorry)  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
The Bladebreakers were shown to a room where, much to their surprise, Mr. Dickinson, the White Tigers, the Magestics, the All Starz, Judy, and old Chinese man, and a young European woman were sitting.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Kai demanded, glancing at the clock as if he was late for something far more important. Max was the only one who noticed this, and when he glanced at the clock, he realized it was 11:45, almost noon!  
  
"Wasn't that when Kai was supposed to meet that Bren guy?" He asked himself, but shrugged it off as he took his place by Mr. Dickinson's side.  
  
"Well, I am sure you are all wondering why you were called down here." He began.  
  
"No shit." Kai muttered, but let him continue.  
  
"Yes, well, we're here to discuss a new tournament."  
  
"A new tournament? Cool! I wonder if there'll be any competition? Hmph, they had better not be uncouth." All the bladers except one were exclaiming over the news.  
  
"Yes, now settle down," Judy ordered, "This tournament is unlike any you have ever been in."  
  
"That's right." The old Chinese man agreed. "My name is Mr. Huynh (pronounced WIN), and this is Miss. Reynol. "He nodded toward the European woman.  
  
"This tournament is by invitation only, so you have all been very lucky to receive invites, as this tournament happens once every 4 years." Miss. Reynol began, "So you must be on your best behavior."  
  
"Hold on," Kai interrupted, "Exactly where is this tournament being held?"  
  
"Good question Kai. This particular tournament is being held in..." Judy began.  
  
"Well?" Tyson demanded, getting up with anticipation.  
  
"Tyson, SIT DOWN!" Kai snapped at the younger boy, causing him to sit down with fear.  
  
"Um, yes, thank you Kai, but next time try to be a tad nicer." Judy told the blue haired boy, who only glared at Tyson all the more.  
  
"This tournament will be held in," Mr. Dickinson started, "Are you sure you don't want to wait until after lunch?"  
  
"Mr. Dickinson!!!" Everyone but Kai yelled.  
  
"Alright! There's no need to get angry!" He reprimanded the bladers, "The tournament will be held in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada!!!"  
  
Everyone sat stunned for a moment, then all broke out talking at once (and by everyone, I don't mean Kai, I'll tell you when he's part of everyone) until a dark, bitter voice lashed out,  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"But Kai! Why?" Ray questioned their leader, only to receive a cold glare in return,  
  
"My reasons are none of your business, Raymond." Kai only used Ray's full name to warn him to back off, but for once, Ray didn't listen.  
  
"Like hell it isn't my business!" He retorted, "Our team leader refuses to go to a tournament! And I will not let you leave until I find out why!"  
  
"Listen you little..."Kai was cut off by Mr. Dickinson, who said in a low dangerous voice,  
  
"Mr. Hiwatari, if you do not join your team in Canada, I will have no choice but to kick you off the team!" Everyone gasped while Kai just scoffed,  
  
"No more brat pack? Such a pity! Not!"  
  
"You didn't let me finish," Mr. Dickinson snapped back, "Not only will you be kicked off the team, but you will be forever suspended from participating in any BBA tournament!"  
  
The whole room grew silent. This was beyond anything any of them had ever heard before, the ultimate punishment. Not even the Demolition Boys were banned for life!  
  
"B-but, Mr. Dickinson..." Kenny began, but was cut off as Kai's voice sliced through the air, like a finely tempered sword,  
  
"I don't bode well with threats Dickinson, you know that."  
  
"Yes, I do. Now when will I hear your answer." The older man replied in an overly calm voice. Kai smirked, "When I decide to tell you." And with that he left.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that. Everyone, this meeting is adjourned." Judy said, herding the bladers out before they could retaliate against Mr. Dickinson's harsh, albeit, cruel threat.  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
"I can't believe he did that! What the fuck was Dickinson thinking! We can't lose Kai!" Max thought, and then it hit him. Kai! Where was he? Max raced down the stairs where he found Kenny, Emily, Johnny and Lee.  
  
"Guys!" He yelled, screeching in front of them, "Where's everyone else???"  
  
"Max relax!" Emily scolded him, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Kai.. Gone... Meet... Noon... NOW!!!" He panted, as Lee understood (don't ask me how, after all, he understands Gary!), and relayed what Max had said to the others,  
  
"Don't you remember? Kai agreed to meet that Bren guy today at noon! It's noon right now!"  
  
"Come on!" Kenny said, as he got up, "It's to late to find the others! I saw Kai get in a taxi and tell the driver to take him to Tiwalli De Muiir. I don't know what that is, but let's go!" And with that the bladers were off, completely unaware of a 17 year old girl, standing in the shadows.  
  
She was tall, a little taller than Ray, with long, black hair, that reached her ankles. Her hair was streaked with thin stripes of gold and silver. Her eyes were a dark, deep, meaningful violet. She wore a dark, ocean-blue tank- top, which was decorated with glittery waves along the bottom, and black shorts, complete with a chain belt of clear water droplets. One word escaped her lips, "Kai???"  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
Who is this new person? Why does she know Kai? Will Kai be banned from blading for life? What will he and Bren discuss? Do you people even care? I already have the next chapter written and it will go up if anyone wants me to continue, but if you don't tell me! I don't want to continue if this story sux! Please review! ~~~~~ GOB out~~~~~~ 


	5. Finding Out

Hey People! I decided that, I WILL continue this story! YEAAAAAAHHHH! Thanks to the people who did review and tell me to keep on going! I feel very, very, very happy today, and I'm not sugar-high (contrary to popular belief!) I am just listening to this great song, it's called Desert Rose and it's by Sting! E-mail/Review me if you want the song, it is really good! Someone should try making a Kai music video of this song!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and I don't care!  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
Kai walked into the small cafe at about 12:15, and made his way to a booth in the very back. He saw Bren sitting there with a CD player, bobbing his head to the music.  
  
"Your late, I was beginning to wonder if you would ever show." He stated, to which Kai replied, sarcastically,  
  
"Had stuff to do. Sorry." He sat down with a sigh, causing Bren to take out his headphones and ask, seriously,  
  
"Something wrong?" and Kai began explaining what had happened with Mr. Dickinson.  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
"Well, looks like Kai's destination happens to be a cafe." Lee stated, while Dizzi replied, "Thank you Mr. Obvious!" They went into the cafe and sat down a booth, They could here Kai and Bren, but they couldn't see them.  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
"...and that's what happened. "Kai finished. He studied Bren's face to see what he was thinking. Bren replied, somewhat hesitantly,  
  
"So, umm, what are you gonna do? I mean you can't give up beyblading, and umm, you can't go back without running into, you know, one of them, and, umm, yeah. So did you make your decision?" Kai sighed and took a sip of his coffee (they already ordered and were served) while he thought. "No, not yet. "He finally replied as they finished their coffee and got up to leave, "I need some time to think things through."  
  
"Well, let's go to the cliff, that place always helped you sort out your thoughts." Bren said as they left.  
  
Unfortunately for Max, Kenny, Emily, Lee, and Johnny, by the time they got out of the cafe, Kai and Bren disappeared, and they had no idea how to get to the cliff again.  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
Kai and Bren reached the cliff, and they both leaned against the railing.  
  
"So, now tell me the real bloody reason you won't go." Bren demanded. Kai sighed, avoiding his friend's (yes, friends) eyes, "Look, you know the reason, I just don't want to talk about it." "Kai, I hate to do this, but I'll call the others unless you answer my questions." Bren blackmailed. "Hmph, since when do you blackmail? Never mind, what are your questions?" Kai asked, to which Bren smiled and began listing his questions.  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
"That's all we heard, I can't believe how open Kai was to that Bren guy, they seemed like real close friends. And plus he knew Kai before he went to the abbey." Lee finished telling the others about what had happened, after they returned to the Bladebreaker's hotel.  
  
"Hey guys! We found some stuff on this Bren guy!" Mariah called cheerfully, as Kenny, Dizzi, and Emily rolled their eyes as Mariah included herself in the 'we'.  
  
"Well, start talking!" Tyson demanded.  
  
"Well, his full name is Brendan Ketsumi, he's 18, and he's Canadian, though his roots are Japanese. He's a killer blader, but hasn't competed in a tournament for eight years. No one knows why, but that's also when his team broke up. He has a younger sister, Akira Ketsumi, she's 17, they were on the same team, along with another guy and girl, who were also siblings." Kenny said, bringing up a picture of the Ketsumi's.  
  
"Man, that chick is quite the looker!" Enrique stated, only to get death glares from everyone else. Emily began where Kenny finished,  
  
"Their team was never defeated, and they were feared throughout the Beyblade community. But they were respected. They all had a great sense of honor and fairness, though their leader did seem cruel at times. The team name was the Elementals." Here she was cut off by Robert, "I've heard of them. They are uncouth beasts!" He said.  
  
"That's only because they refused to battle you!" Johnny snickered. But let Dizzi wrap it up,  
  
"Well, they are known to only take challenges from teams, rather than alone, so they could improve as a whole, and not a part (I sound so wise(), it's also thought that they could feed off each others energy, a deadly gift. Bren's bitbeast is a white dragon with immense aerial power, Skasher (pronounced, Skay-sure), and he is the technical and 'air' part of the team. His sister is the 'water' part of the team, along with her bitbeast, the blue sea serpent, Larasher, they are the second-in command. The other girl, I could only find her first name, Tea, has the 'earth' part. Her bitbeast is a great basilisk (mythical, giant lizard), Trasker. They are the team strategists."  
  
"Woah, now that's an impressive team! But what about their leader?" Oliver asked, to which Kenny replied,  
  
"We couldn't find anything about him. All we got is that he never went by his real name, but Phoenix or Pyro, two nicknames he's supposedly earned in the alleys. He is also the 'fire' and trainer of the team. His bit beast is supposed to be a red, powerful, armored phoenix, who's name is unknown. He is also their best blader, and was supposedly an amazing alley blader, street fighter, and had the ability to knock the truth out of anyone. He also had a trademark death glare. He was the most feared and respected member of the team. "  
  
They were all quiet for a moment. Then Max voiced everyone's thoughts, "If they were such a great team, why did they break up? And where are they now?"  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
(Back to Kai and Bren, I know they're who you really want to see!)  
  
"Hey Bren, can I ask you something?" Kai asked, glancing at the other boy. "Yeah, sure, anything." Bren replied, his voice showing a hint of surprise, even though his face didn't. "What do you think I should do? Stay or go?" Kai asked. Bren was surprised, but answered hesitantly, "I think you should go." "Then, that's all there is to it," Kai stated, smiling (OMG! He smiles!), "I'll go."  
  
"WHAT!" Bren cried, "You're going because I told you to! What about choosing for yourself?"  
  
"I did choose," Kai replied, leaving, "I choose to listen to my friend." And with that he left Bren with a surprised, yet pleased, expression and returned to the hotel.  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
I know, I know, it's soooooooooo obvious how Kai and Bren know each other now, o well, review please, so I can put the next chappie up, since I am almost done that one too! I just realized that you don't know what Bren looks like! AHHHHH! Next chapter, I promise! GOB out!((( 


	6. Bren's Bio & Cute Little Filler Chapter!

Hey People! I'm up to Chapter 6! I never thought this story would be so long! O well, I enjoy writing it! In the future, Kai may be a bit OOC, but that's intended. I need some help, I need 2 teams. Please submit your teams in review or e-mail format. Include the team name, people, and a little bio on each character, thanks! Well, enough rambling, here's the chapter.  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
GOB: Ha! I lied! This is not the next chapter! It's Bren Bio! MWUHAHAHAH!  
  
Kai: Shut Up.  
  
Gob: Make Me.  
  
Kai: Gladly.  
  
Gob: Go To Hell!!!  
  
Kai: I'm Already Am, I'm In Your Fanfic!!!  
  
GOB: That Was Cruel. Oh, I Don't Own Beyblade, So Back Off. And This Is Bren's Bio And A Chapter, Though A Short One, Probably Only One Page!  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
NAME: Brendan Ketsumi AGE: 18 TEAM: Not On A Team At The Moment BITBEAST: Skasher ELEMENT: Air LOOKS: Bren Is Tall, With Short, Black-Spiked Hair, With White Tips. He Has Bright Green Eyes. His Choice Of Clothes Are A Sky-Blue Jacket Over A White T-Shirt, With Blue Track Pants With A White Stripe Down Both Legs. He Wears Red Biker Gloves, And His Shoes Are White. PERSONALITY: He Has A Very Cheerful Disposition And Is A Wisecracker. He Loves Skateboarding, Blading And Street Fighting. (Sounds Like A Personal Ad!) SIBLINGS: Sister - Akira Ketsumi - 17  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
Alright, On With The Super Short Chapter! And I Need 2 Teams Of O/C's!!! Help! Send Me All That Stuff That Goes Along With Them! Teams Must Be Of 4- 5 People! Thanks!  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
Kai walked back into the hotel at about 7:20 PM. He was slightly surprised to see the White Tigers, the All Starz, and the Majestics, in the Bladebreaker's hotel room, though he didn't show it.  
  
"Kai!!!!!!! You're back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson cried happily, as he ran to greet (more like maul) the cold boy, only to have Kai side-step, causing Tyson to run into the wall in the hallway, "Ouch!!!"  
  
"Where the hell have you been!" Ray demanded, "You've been gone for seven hours! You could have at least called to tell us you were fine, especially after that little episode with Mr. Dickinson!"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, reached into his pocket, and (brought out a gun and shot Ray! Nah, I'd never let him do that ^_^ ) drew out a black cell phone decorated with flames. He dialed in a number, and waited.  
  
After he dialed, the phone in the hotel rang, and Ray picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" He said.  
  
"Hey Ray, It's Kai." Kai said sarcastically, "I'm going to be late, so don't worry." With that he hung up, smirked, and said, "Is that better?"  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha." Ray muttered, as the others laughed, "Hilarious." Then he remembered. He was about to say something, but Michael beat him to it.  
  
"So Kai, are you really going to miss this tournament and be banned for life? No offense, but that would be stupid."  
  
"That's why I'm going, and only people like you wouldn't realize that automatically." Kai responded, and went into his room, slamming the door on the surprised faces of his fellow bladers.  
  
"Ummm, OK." Lee said, slightly dazed, as Oliver yawned and responded,  
  
"Well, looks like there's no problem, so I'm going to bed, night." As everyone agreed and went off to bed, Max was stuck with a slight dilemma.  
  
Kai had locked the door to the bedroom, didn't seem to want to be bothered, and, MAX WAS ROOMING WITH KAI!!! Luckily, at that moment Kai opened the door, came out, got a glass of water, and as he passed Max, said,  
  
"Go to bed, we have to get up early to catch our plane." With that he entered the room once again, this time leaving the door open, as Max happily followed, but under that happy exterior, was an uncertain interior (bad, I know).  
  
"What caused Kai to change his mind all of a sudden? First he was completely against going, now he acts like it's no big deal! What's going on?"  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
Ok, just need to say 5 things:  
  
* This is NOT a yaio fic, it just seems like it at the moment cause it does! * I need 2 teams, like I said earlier on! * I need more reviews to go on, tell me what you think please!  
* Sorry, I know that was a stupid way for Kai to tell the others he  
was going but I had no other ideas! * I lied! This chapter was more like 1 and 2/3 of a page! Mwuahahahah!  
  
That's all, GOB out ( 


	7. Destination Edmonton, Alberta, Canada!

GOB: Welcome to the seventh chapter (everyone ooh's and ah's)  
  
Kai: Oh Joy, One more crappy chapter.  
  
GOB: Ignore the sourpuss, he's just grumpy.  
  
Tyson: Finally! Someone else understands how mean Kai is! Let's join hands and sing for the end of Kai!!!  
  
GOB: O.o  
  
Kai: O.o Blow torch?  
  
GOB: Blow torch.  
  
GOB: As Kai kills Tyson, Max will do the disclaimer, since I've got two buckets of popcorn, and a perfect view of Kai killing Tyson.  
  
Max: She doesn't own anything! She doesn't own anything! You here me? NOTHING!!!!!!!!! Oh wait! I forgot about her o/c's! OK! She owns nothing EXCEPT her o/c's!!!  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
"TYSONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Max yelled for the zillionth time, "WAKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEE UUUUUPPPPPPPPPPP!"  
  
The blue haired blader had finished packing, made his way to the front door, then fallen asleep!!! Max was trying to wake him up while everyone else watched in either amusement or annoyance.  
  
"Max, move aside." Kai demanded, having enough, "Everyone, plug your ears." Everyone listened to Kai, except for Johnny, who replied,  
  
"And who's gonna make me?" At that moment, Kai walked over to Tyson, and bent down next to the sleeping boy. Kai put two fingers into his mouth, and let out an ear-piercing whistle!  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Tyson yelped, scrambling up, "We're under attack! Man the port side Admiral Max! Make sure Cook Kenny and his supplies are safe!"Everyone but Johnny and Kai burst out laughing. Johnny winced, from both Kai's sharp whistle and Tyson's outburst, and Kai just looked at his blue-haired team- mate, then walked away, muttering,  
  
"I don't want to know."  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
The Bladebreakers, White Tigers, All Starz, and Majestics were settling down in the plane, when Kenny spoke up,  
  
"Hey guys, I managed to pull up some info on some of the other teams in the tournament! By the way, there are also qualifying rounds, and only the top ten teams make it to the actual tournament!"  
  
"Really?" Michael asked.  
  
"That sounds tough, these Canadians are no pushovers, but then again I've never really met a Canadian!" Max said brightly, earning him a pillow in the face, and Kevin whistling innocently.  
  
"If only they knew..." Kai thought, but was interrupted by Johnny asking,  
  
"And what are you smirking about?" Kai turned around, very slowly, glared at the other boy, and very calmly said,  
  
"You'll find out, someday." And with that, Kai turned around, put on a pair of headphones and listened to music, completely ignoring everyone else.  
  
"Well, does anyone want to know some of the teams? It's obvious Kai doesn't care." Dizzi asked. (And Kenny's laptop works on a plane because it's special)  
  
"Of course!" Tyson yelled, earning him glares from the other passengers, as he, Emily, Eddy, Oliver, Enrique, Lee, Mariah, Kevin, and Ray crowded around the computer.  
  
"I don't believe it." Mariah said, surprised as they were shown a picture of the first team, "Isn't that Akira Ketsumi?" The others all looked and were surprised, it was Akira Ketsumi!  
  
"That's right!" Kenny said, "She, her brother, and Tea are all competing in this tournament, but on separate teams! Akira is on the Storm Shadow team, Bren is on the Sky-Bladers team, and Tea is on the Dark Angels team. They are all the leaders of their respective teams."  
  
"Hey wait, what about their leader? Pyro, wasn't it?" Lee asked, to which Dizzi responded,  
  
"Yes, or the Phoenix, we haven't found any sign of him being in the tournament, but some teams are keeping a low profile, so there's no saying he won't be there. But let's continue on the others teams'. We'll start with Akira's."  
  
"Good idea Dizzi," Kenny said, "Akira has four members on her team, including her. We already know about her, so I'll go on and talk about her team-mates. Their names are Hiromi, Jared, and Simon. Hiromi is a defense blader, like Max, and her bitbeast is a three-headed snake, called Tiran. Her special attack is Poison Sting. Jared blades with a more power-based blade, his bitbeast is an elephant, called Eridale. His attack is the Raged Charge. Simon relies on his speed and with his bitbeast, a swift horse, he's very fast. His bitbeast's name is Balkine, and his attack is Swift Strike."  
  
"Strong team." Eddy commented, and then glanced over at Emily, who was typing furiously, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to find out something, anything, about the actual tournament!" She said, "There's information on the qualifying rounds, but pretty much none on the actual tournament!"  
  
"Oh, OK." Eddy responded, then told Kenny to continue, which he did,  
  
"Well Bren's Team, the Sky-Bladers, is all boys, Kyle, Josh, and Cody. Kyle is a general blader, with a dog-like bitbeast, Sharan, who's attack is Ultrasound, it emits an ear-piecing howl that deafens it's opponents and can crack rock. Josh and Cody both value speed, and with their bitbeasts, Josh's Karlion (Lion), and Cody's Skyenari (Hawk), they manage to do just that." Kenny quickly snuck a look at Kai, but the older boy was too far away to hear anything, especially with those headphones, which could faintly be heard playing Good Charlotte's, The Young And The Hopeless (that's what I'm listening to right now!), then continued with Tea's Team, the Dark Angels.  
  
"Tea's team is all girls, Her, Serena, Vanessa, and Kassie. Serena's bitbeast is a leopard named Trillia, they're defense bladers. Vanessa is a blader with incredible speed, thanks to her bitbeast Carion, an Eagle. Kassie's more drawn to maneuverability, her bitbeast is a Dolphin named Shorask. Now on to the other teams..." Kenny glanced at his friends and realized that they had all gone to sleep, he sighed, closed his laptop, and decided to rest as well, they all needed a good rest for the tournament!  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
The teens made their way out of the Edmonton Airport at about two in the morning. Needless to say they were all beat.  
  
"Will someone please tell me where we are staying because I'm about to fall asleep right here and now!!!" Tyson whined, but shut up after he received a glare from Kai. It bugged the whining boy to see that, for some reason, Kai didn't seem the least bit tired.  
  
"We're staying at the Fantasyland Hotel, (this is a real place in West Edmonton Mall, and I don't own it, but it is nice! It's got theme rooms!) a bus is supposed to be picking us up at the North Entrance, so let's go." Ray said, then spun around and asked, somewhat stupidly, "Umm. Does anyone know where the North Entrance is?"  
  
"Follow me." With that Kai began walking, not bothering to look back and make sure the other's were coming, if they weren't fast, he would just leave them there.  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
About two hours later, all the bladers were in their hotel rooms, sleeping away their jet lag. Tyson was sprawled over his bed, Ray was curled up like a cat, Max was muttering stuff about sugar (^_^), Kenny was dreaming of new beyblade designs, and Kai was, somewhere... Well, almost all of the bladers were sleeping, but four bladers were not snug in their beds, but having a heated argument of gigantic proportions...  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
Wow! My longest chapter! I think that's a good spot to end it. This is my favorite chapter so far, and I think there's going to be many to choose from. This story's turning out longer then I expected, but I'm finishing it! By the way, I still need one team before I can continue! Oh, and review as always! Thanks and good night. By the way, just try and guess which bladers are awake, Kai is one of them, (duh!) but who else? Well that's all. GOB out ( 


	8. Registering & Tyson's Stupid Fangirl Pra...

GOB: Hey people! I got one review for the last chapter, *sigh*, oh well, I will keep on going! And I'm not writing about the argument right now.  
  
Kai: Oh joy. Not.  
  
GOB: Shut up. Do you want to be the main character in this fic or should I switch it to Tyson?  
  
Kai: Shutting up.  
  
Tyson: Wahh! Why do you hate me so?  
  
GOB, Kai: Because.  
  
Max: Don't worry Tyson, you do have fans! It's just that GOB's not one of them!  
  
Ray: *mutters* Neither am I...  
  
GOB: BTW, I'm changing it to 12 teams, not 10. Ray, disclaimer, NOW!  
  
Ray: She doesn't own us or anything that's not made up! So lay off! (And all Tyson bashing is done in good fun)  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
The next morning, all the bladers (except Tyson) were waiting for Tyson to get ready, as they were heading the opening of the Canadian Tournament in five minutes.  
  
"There's one good thing about staying in a hotel that's in the same place as the tournament," Ray said with amusement, "There's pretty much no way we can be late because of Tyson."  
  
"Don't underestimate him, Ray." Kai said, and Lee answered, "Finally showing some team spirit, are we?"  
  
"Hell no," Kai retorted, "I was talking about his laziness, stupidity, complete lack of responsibility, no brains whatsoev-" Kai was cut off by a loud voice yelling,  
  
"I'M HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" "About time, now can we please go?" Mariah whined, looking at the others hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, just as soon as we figure where to go, this place is gigantic! It's got a huge indoor pool, an indoor amusement park, an indoor ice rink, submarine rides, dolphin shows, hundreds of shopping places over five food courts, and much more!" Kenny said, and sweatdropped when he saw Tyson's face,  
  
"Mmm, over five???" Tyson asked drooling.  
  
"Well, by what you just said, you really don't know the way to the beystadium, do you?" Kevin sighed. (BTW, there is no beystadium in West Edmonton Mall, but everything else is there!)  
  
"Um, no." Kenny admitted, as everyone facefaulted. Kai just sighed and began to walk away.  
  
"Hey Kai, where are you going, buddy?" Tyson called to the reclusive blader.  
  
Kai retorted without turning around or stopping, "One, I am NOT your 'buddy', and two, I am going to the stadium so hurry up or be left behind." The others looked at one another that ran off after Kai.  
  
"Strange, he knows his way around here so well..." Johnny thought, "Probably just read a map or something."  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
About fifteen minutes later, they reached the huge stadium. (Kai being as smart as he is, made sure to avoid all food places to keep Tyson from stopping ^_^)  
  
"Will all bladers please report to the main dish, I repeat, all bladers to the main dish!" A loud voice came over the intercom.  
  
The bladers all went to the main dish and stood with their teammates. While they were waiting, they checked out the competition, there were many teams, and some looked stronger than others. Unfortunately, the quiet murmurs were soon replaced by...  
  
"KAI!!!!!!!!! RAY!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The two bladers, along with everyone else in the room, spun around towards the cries expecting to see a mob of fangirls, but...  
  
"TYSON!!!" Kai yelled, "You stupid, fucking, shit-headed chipmunk! What the hell was that!"  
  
"Yeah!" Ray glared, "What the hell are you doing?" Tyson was holding a tape recorder and fell to the floor laughing,  
  
"You two should have seen your faces!" He laughed, "This recording was the best idea I ever had! Hey, why is everyone glaring at me?" Tyson looked up at the room full of angry faces, and then saw Kai and Ray approaching him which very scary faces.  
  
"Umm, guys? It was just a joke..."He began, stumbling backwards.  
  
"You hold him down, and I'll beat him up." Kai told Ray coldly, as Ray smirked and nodded. As Kai and Ray beat Tyson up, everyone else returned to their business, or in some peoples case, just watched the blader get beat up. Eventually, everyone settled down, and listened to the speaker.  
  
"Welcome to the Canadian Tournament! As you all know, only the top 12 teams will compete in the actual tournament. Please register at the front desk, and pick up your information books, which will explain the different aspects of the tournament. That is all, good luck to everyone." With that the speaker left and all the teams raced to the booths to register.  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
Well, that was okay, I am to bust to write any more so sorry. Please review and send in your teams! Bye GOB out ^_^ 


	9. Your Mine!

GOB: I'm Back!!!  
  
Kai: The last chapter sucked. No wonder you didn't get any reviews!  
  
Tyson: That's mean! I think it was wonderful! (That should score me points with the evil authoress)  
  
GOB: Tyson, 1 - Kai is right, it did suck, and 2 - stop sucking up, you're still a loser.  
  
Kai: Well, no duh! And when are you going to have some action? Or at least something interesting?  
  
GOB: Right now! Do the disclaimer Kai. OH! I still need a team! Please help me!  
  
Kai: She doesn't own anything that's copyrighted or made by someone else.  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
"That, was unbelievable!" Lee said, as all the bladers walked away from the sign-up area. "There were so many people going to sign up, but there were no fights, little shoving and everyone seemed to be quite polite!"  
  
"Well, Canada is known for being a very considerate country. But now that we're done here, what should we do?" Kenny asked and cringed at the responses.  
  
"Shopping!" Mariah yelled.  
  
"Babe watching!" Michael and Enrique cheered.  
  
"EEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson screeched, louder than the others put together.  
  
Kai awaited an argument, but miraculously, none came. "Okay, we'll eat, than we can shop and check out the rest of the mall." Ray said, and the others agreed. "Well Kai, you seemed to know your way around. Where's the nearest food court?"  
  
Kai sighed and answered, "We're close to the Phase 2 and Phase 4 food courts. The Phase 2 food court is where the glitter gangs hang out and the Phase 4 is where the biker gangs hang out. Make your pick."  
  
"Umm, let's go glitter not biker." Kenny said, as Kai muttered, "Wimps." Then led the way.  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
"YEAH!!!" Tyson cried upon seeing the food court. Over ten different restaurants were there. The others just shook there heads then grabbed tables, one for each team.  
  
They all set off and got there food, well everyone but Kai, he was watching the tables, and in return, Ray was getting him some coffee from Tim Hortens. He just sat at the table, and put on his discman, aware of a pair of silver eyes watching him. He kept an eye on the other person, but didn't seem to be to surprised.  
  
"Let's eat!" Tyson cried happily, and the others did just that.  
  
"Here's your coffee Kai. Thanks for watching the tables." Ray said cheerfully, and got a nod in return.  
  
"We should really check out the competition! Isn't it weird how none of us are in the same block?" Eddy said as he scarfed down his tacos.  
  
"Yeah, so the only way we'll battle each other is if we all make it through the qualifying rounds and to the actual tournament!" Lee agreed.  
  
"Yeah, but of course we'll make it! Out of the 12 teams actually competing, 4 are already taken!" Oliver said confidently, as he carefully cut his pizza into bite size pieces with a knife and fork.  
  
(OK, they talked and ate, now let's skip to the mall treading and the first bit of real action in the fic and more Kai mysteries! BTW: the silver eyed person revealed!)  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
Soon, Lee, Kevin, Gary, Ray and Enrique were laden down with Mariah's shopping bags. Lee, Kevin and Gary because they were on her team and she'd hurt them if they didn't. Ray because he had a crush on Mariah, and Enrique because he was trying to score points.... unsuccessfully.  
  
"Hey, let's check out the dolphin and fish show! It's supposed to be really great! And we don't have to worry about finding it because we've got our own tour guide, Kai!" Max cheered, but was cut off when Kai lifted him off the ground by his collar, and snarled, "You ever call me that again, and you won't be seeing fish, you'll be sleeping with them!" Max whimpered but nodded as Kai put him down.  
  
"So, will you show us the way?" Max said cheerfully the moment Kai put him down, and Kai just shook his head and walked away muttering, "What I put up with." He walked away, motioning the others to follow him, which they did.  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
"That was so beautiful!!! I want to be a dolphin trainer!" Oliver said a starry-eyed after the show (A/N: O.o)  
  
"Ok, well, it's been a long day, what do you all say we head back to the hotel?" Ray said, putting down Mariah's bags to give his arms a rest.  
  
"Okay, we can just order supper in." Lee agreed, putting down the bags he was carrying as well to give his arms a rest.  
  
"SUPPER!" Tyson yelled, then began to run left as fast as he could, only to be lifted off his feet by his collar.  
  
"You moron, it's the other way." Kai retorted, putting the boy down and began walking right, as the others followed, shaking their heads at Tyson.  
  
"Still as rude as ever, eh Kai." They heard a guys voice say humouredly, but with traces of acid.  
  
Kai slowly turned around and locked gaze with a teenage boy, about 18. The other boy was almost as tall as Kai. He was dressed in complete biker gear, with black spiked hair, and black eyes. "You have really got to learn some manners, but then again, your manners are about as good as your blading skills!" He taunted. The others all gasped and expected Kai to challenge the person, or beat the fucking hell out of him, but instead Kai just smirked and responded, with an air of arrogance,  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't LITTLE Derick. I'm surprised you're here. After all, out of the 20 times we battled, you lost all of them. Are those your teammates?" Kai nodded toward the three boys behind Derick. Derick hesitated, then answered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kai snorted, than remarked while walking away, "And here I thought I had the weakest teammates. Guess I was wrong. You do." With an angry yell, Derick's teammates all charged forward, and were about to attack Kai and probably everyone else, until Derick's cold, malicious voice ordered,  
  
"Davis, Ben, James! Stand down!" (A/N: You can decide what they look like, lol) He glared at Kai, who rose an eyebrow, as if asking, "Scared are we?", before snarling through clenched teeth,  
  
"We'll show them in the tournament, but don't you dare forget! Kai's mine. I'll teach you for playing with me!" Derick then spun around, and walked past a security guard who had come to make sure a fight didn't break out. Kai just smirked, and resumed walking back to the hotel. The others glanced at one another, then followed him.  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
"I say we order pizza!" Max said, but Steve disagreed,  
  
"Let's order burgers!"  
  
"No, Chinese!" Lee argued, while Enrique shook his head and said,  
  
"Italian is ten times better."  
  
"GUYS!" Tyson yelled, exasperated, "I know how to solve this!"  
  
"This, I've got to here," Kai muttered, "Tyson SOLVING a problem, not creating one. It would be a bloody miracle." Tyson glared at Kai, then continued,  
  
"All right, are you ready?"  
  
"Yes!" Everyone said.  
  
"You sure?" Tyson said.  
  
"YES!!!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Well, here it is," Tyson said proudly, "WE SHOULD ORDER ALL OF THEM!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What a great idea, right guys?"  
  
(Everyone sweatdrops)  
  
"I should have known." Kai muttered.  
  
Eventually, everyone agreed on Japanese (A/N: Go figure) After they were done eating, they all drifted around the hotel's luxuries (arcade, beyblade training center, weight room, ect.) Max and the All Starz (except Emily) went to the arcade, Emily and Kenny went to the beyblade training area, to start setting up their team's training schedules. The White Tigers, Majestics, Ray and Tyson just hung out in their rooms, watching TV and ordering room service, While Kai was talking to the silver-eyed girl.  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
"Tea, we can't let on that we know each other, it would be to dangerous." Kai told the shorter girl. She had pale gold hair, with orange roots and ends. Her eyes were emerald green, light and playful. She wore a pastel green vest over a darker green T-shirt, along with forest green pants. She responded with a sad shake of the head, then said,  
  
"Then you do remember,"  
  
"Yeah, but I wish I hadn't. I have to go now. You'll tell the others, right?" Kai asked, and Tea agreed, "Ok, I'll do that. Bye." With that they both left. Tea's thoughts were of the terrible memories, and Kai's were of her and the others. He was so lost in thought, he almost didn't see the accident unfold right in front of in.  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
That's all for now! I'll probably have another chapter up soon! Remember to review, and please tell me which chapter you like best! Thanks! GOB out ^_^ ! 


	10. And The Teams Moving Up Are

GOB: Hey people, I'm back! Enough said, starting the story and I don't own anything not made up! BTW, please tell me if you really want me to go through the qualifying rounds or not, seeing as in my view, they are POINTLESS! Thanks!  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
He was so lost in thought, he almost didn't see the accident unfold right in front of in.  
  
"Watch out!" He yelled, then swiftly pushed two people out of harms way of a swerving car, unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky...  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
"Where the hell is Kai??? I'm hungry and he's taking forever! Besides! We have to plan for the qualifying rounds tomorrow!" yelled an obviously exasperated Tyson.  
  
"Will you relax! He's probably just checking out the mall. He'll be back soon." Ray yelled at the other boy, fed up with his whining. "Maybe Kai has a point about him" He thought.  
  
"Yeah! Don't worry Tyson, Kai's doing just fine!" Max said cheerfully (A/N: when is he not ^_^), as Kenny, who was on the phone all this time, turned to his fellow bladers, took a deep breath, and said,  
  
"Guys, we have to go to the hospital. Kai was hit by a car." The others all gasped and shot out the door, racing to get a taxi to see if Kai was all right.  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
"Hello, we're here to see Kai Hiwatari." Ray said to the receptionist, who brightened immediately and said, somewhat thankfully,  
  
"Thank god, maybe you can get him to let us check his arm! He won't let anyone near him and demands that we let him go!" The other s all glanced at one another, yea, same old Kai.  
  
The receptionist led them to a room where they could see a doctor trying to reason with the angry teen, though to no avail.  
  
"Now young man, just let us check your arm and you can go!" The doctor begged, only to have Kai say angrily, "Now listen here, you old freak, let me leave and I won't hurt you!" The others shook their heads at this, when they saw a boy and a girl sitting on the floor, seemingly waiting for someone to give. The boy noticed them and got up,  
  
"Hey, you guys must be the Bladebreakers, My name is Matt, and this is Tamara." The Bladebreakers nodded and Tyson took charge, (A/N: God help us...)  
  
"Hey! I'm Tyson! This is Ray, Max, and Kenny! The guy yelling at the doctor is our team captain, Kai!" He cringed as Kai let out another string of threats.  
  
"Nice to meet you, we're part of the Comets, and your team leader just saved our lives." Tamara spoke up, "He pushed us out of the way of a swerving car, and got taken to this hospital. As you can see, he didn't really like that idea. Maybe you can calm him down so we can thank him."  
  
"And you can get his autograph." Matt snickered, only to be punched in the head by Tamara, who told him to, "Shut the hell up!"  
  
"THAT'S IT! GO AHEAD AND LEAVE! BUT IF YOUR ARM IS BROKEN DON'T COME CRYING TO ME! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!!!" With that, the doctor stormed off, leaving a very pleased Kai behind, who responded very calmly,  
  
"OK, I'll leave." Kai finally noticed the others, and walked up to them, "When did you freaks get here?"  
  
"I AM NOT A FREAK!!!" Tyson yelled, but was cut off by Ray,  
  
"Are you okay? We heard what happened! I can't believe you saved Matt and Tamara's lives!"  
  
"Who the hell are Matt and Tamara? And so what if I saved their lives, you ever mention this again and I'll kill you." Kai retorted.  
  
"I'm Tamara and this is Matt. You saved our lives back there. Thank you. I'm the leader of the Comets team." Tamara said, as Matt nodded.  
  
"Whatever. I'm out of here." With that Kai began to walk away.  
  
"Well, he's as unsociable as everyone says. We'll see you guys at the tournament tomorrow, bye." Tamara said, as she and Matt walked away. The Bladebreakers followed suit and left.  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
(I'm skipping the qualifying rounds cuz they're boring)  
  
"Ha! I am the best!" Tyson gloated after his victory, while Kai glared at him, and retorted, "Tyson, shut up or I'll really hurt you this time!" Tyson stuck his tongue at Kai as the White Tigers, All Starz, and Majestics came up to them.  
  
"Hey Guys! Looks like we all made it through!" Enrique said as they reached the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Like there was ever any doubt!" Max said happily.  
  
"Hey Bladebreakers! Great match!" Tamara called out to them as she and her team joined the happy group. "Thanks, did you guys make it too?" Tyson asked happily, to which Matt responded, "Yup, the Comets are out of the qualifying rounds and into the actual tournament!"  
  
"Cool! I wonder who else made it ---" Here Ray was cut off by the loudspeaker,  
  
"The following teams have advanced! The Bladebreakers, the White Tigers, the All Starz, the Comets, the Majestics, the 'C' Blades, the Storm Shadows, the Sky Bladers, the Dark Angels, the Shadow Bladers, the Soaring Eagles, and the Blade-Riders. That is all."  
  
"Well, that's it! Come on, let's go celebrate!" Jessica said happily (she and Blaine are the other members of the Comets team). They all agreed to do that and went to a restaurant to eat and celebrate. But Kai had others things in mind...  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
That was a short chappie, but I wanted to put up a new one, so please read and review! 


	11. ¿ MixedUp Thoughts?

GOB: I'm back and better than before!  
  
Kai: .....  
  
GOB: What ¿ ? ¿  
  
Kai: Why do I always have other plans, or something else in mind?  
  
GOB: Because I want you to, so there. Disclaimer now, please!  
  
Kai: If she owned Beyblade, do you think she'd be writing a fanfic? No, I didn't think so either.  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
Kai frowned and kept walking through the mall, noticing, with slight amusement, as he was recognized. But no one dared bother him. He was to deep in thought...  
  
"They all made it through... I shouldn't be surprised, after all, it was expected. We are, or rather were, the best. But what do we do if it happens again? I know Gideon's watching Us, waiting until it happens again. Then He will strike... We almost lost last time, and back then We had the help of... I won't let Their deaths be in vain! I will not let Them win, not let HIM win! But the truth may come out... Are We truly ready to face it? Am I ready? So many questions, and precious few answers... and what of the Bladebreakers? If the truth comes out, will I abandon them once more? For Others I deem more worthy? Others I care for more? Others... who I have not seen or contacted in years? Or will I abandon the Others for my Teammates? But the main question is... What if I can't save myself? If I can't save myself, how will I save the Others? I am Their leader, it is my duty... but will I perform my duties? Or succumb to the pure evil that sets itself before me? For that is what They, no HE, is... How do I defeat pure evil itself? And is it I, or We, that must rise above and defeat this evil... No matter what happens, I am a Phoenix, I will rise from the ashes... Just like They said, those who first showed me the true power of Dranzer and myself, those... who I never knew... be they human or not... I will arise... I must!"  
  
(A/N: Please tell me what you thought of that part in particular! Cuz there are going to be a lot of thoughts! And no, the 'others' and the 'they' are NOT the same people!!!)  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
"Hey!" Jessica shouted happily, pointing towards a table near the back, "Aren't those the Soaring Eagles? Come on! Let's go say hi to them!" And with that she was off! The others followed her as she proceeded to introduce everybody...  
  
"... and finally, that's Max, Ray, Chief, and Tyson! They're the Bladebreakers! Kai's also a member, the leader in fact! But he ditched us, meanie!"  
  
The tallest boy stood up, (A/N: just guess what he looks like! To lazy to think right now ^_^ )  
  
"Hey! We're the Soaring Eagles! I'm Rory, the team leader. The black haired girl is Li-anne, the blonde guy is Jace, and the carrot-top is Chrissy!" They all said hello, and Chrissy uttered a death threat at the mention of 'carrot-top'.  
  
"We're waiting for our friends, the Bey-Riders!" Jace said, as all the others sat at tables nearby. Four bladers came up to them.  
  
"Hey all!" A girl with a southern drawl greeted, "We're the Bey-Riders! I'm Anna, the guy next to me is Victor, the brunette's Sandra, and rainbow here's Victoria!" Anna grinned at the multi-colored hair of her teammate, who just laughed and said,  
  
"No need for introductions on your part! We know who you all are! Now here's the biggest question I have to ask..."  
  
"What's that?" Tyson asked eagerly, to which Sandra replied,  
  
"Where's Kai? We want his autograph!" All the guys sweatdropped, and Victor muttered, as he took a seat next to Ray, "God save me... I'm on a team with three girls and no other guys. I should be in heaven, but no. I'm stuck with these freaks!" Ray laughed, but quickly covered it up as the girls glared at him.  
  
They all got to know one another, then headed back to their hotel together. The trip back was pretty uneventful, except for the fact that they got hopelessly lost...  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
(Back to Kai) {Onlookers POV} [Major weirdness ahead!]  
  
I watched Him drift by deep in thought. I know He's remembering the horror. He'll fight alone, until He gets himself killed. When will He understand that it's not HIS battle, but OURS! I wish He would let Us help, let Me help. At least He's got His silent shadow, Tael (pronounced Tay-el). From what He told Me, Tael follows Him because of a certain prophecy, and that Tael's not human. I wish I knew more, but that was all I got out of Him. He is so damn distant and stubborn at times! But what should I expect after what happened. He blames himself, and sees it as His duty to finish it, to protect Us! I see him walking through the crowds. But He is alone... Even in a crowd He is alone...  
  
{Different onlooker}  
  
There He goes again. Such unbelievable arrogance, but behind the mask, their is more emotion than comprehensible. I shouldn't be angry at Him, but a part of me is. He always has to do things alone, He doesn't realize how much I care. I wish He would open His damn crimson eyes and SEE! He's doing his best to help Us, but instead, He's hurting Himself. Something that pains Us all. Though I would never admit it, seeing Him so hurt makes Me feel horrible, His pain is Our pain, but He doesn't realize that. How can someone who doesn't miss a thing, not see how those close to Him care? For We do, all of Us. And We always will. Whether that arrogant bastard wants it or not!  
  
{Finally, Kai's POV}  
  
I can sense Tael following me. Though he is never seen, I know he's there, following me, watching me, strange that the feeling comforts me. I know I am quite lucky to have such a loyal shadow, for that is all I can call him. I have no idea what he is. But I don't care. He knows more about me than my own flesh and blood. He knows my mind inside out, my soul inside out, and even the deepest, darkest crevices of my heart. I thought that I was all alone, but I know I'm not. I have Dranzer, I have Tael, I have the Others. And I have my teammates. Though I would die before admitting it, those morons have grown on me, and I would protect them. I will be there for them, whether they know it or not...  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
(Hey, are they still lost?)  
  
"Tyson, we should have known better than to follow you! You just got us even more lost!"  
  
"Shut up Johnny! Do you have a better idea?" The young bluenette glared at the red-head, who smirked and said,  
  
"Yeah, I do. Why don't we just ask him?" Johnny smirked and pointed to a familiar two toned bluenette, who was walking towards them, once he reached them, he said,  
  
"Let me guess, you're lost?" And with that he began walking away, motioning the others to follow, which they did.  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
OK, OK. I think I did quite well on Kai's thoughts and the 'onlooker' POV's. But I need your info! Oh, and just try and guess who the onlookers are! Don't worry! All will be revealed, just stay tuned and review! BTW, the 'Others' and the 'others' are NOT the same people, hence the capital and non-capital 'o/O'. Bye! 


	12. Dream or Memories? The Prophecy of the P...

GOB: Hey people I'm back!  
  
Kai: .....  
  
GOB: Now what?  
  
Kai: Never mind, just thank the people who reviewed and finish this chapter.  
  
GOB: Fine. Oh, and please tell me what you thought of the "Thoughts", and how do I make my writing italics, thanks!  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
Thanks to the following people for reviewing! *Kkornelia *Chibi-Anime-Luver *Electricity-Of-The-Phoenix *kai/mushra girl *TTT *rhydo12 *anonymous *Gloria *BB *anonymous *MysticAngel *arcada *Reius Devirix *Dawn *KingdomHeartz *LuxLucisAnima *Lychee Fairy * (Yes, I thank the 'anonymous' people too!)  
  
Thanks! Now on with the fic! Oh, and uber-thanks to Kkornelia for being my first reviewer!  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
(Kai's leading them towards the hotel)  
  
"Hey Kai! Can I ask you something?" Sandra said happily as they made their way to the hotel, and went into the elevator.  
  
"What." Kai said as they waited to get to their floor.  
  
"Can I have your autograph?" She asked, as the other girls (A/N: minus Emily and Mariah) immediately added, "Us too!!!" As the elevator stopped and the doors opened  
  
Kai paused, then just walked the elevator and answered, "I don't do autographs." With that he entered his room and shut the door.  
  
"Meanie." Victoria and Chrissy said at the same time, then sighed and said bye as all the teens separated to their rooms.  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
(It's midnight! *_*)  
  
"Kai?" Max asked as he knocked on his team leaders door, "Are you up?"  
  
"Come in Max, the doors unlocked." Kai called from inside the room, he was sitting on his bed, reconfiguring his blade. Max entered, and stood looking, not to mention feeling, stupid.  
  
"Uh, I was wondering what time you want us to get up tomorrow." He asked, and waited as Kai thought then responded with, "Make sure that you're all ready by seven, that way we have an hour of training before heading to the tournament."  
  
"Ok, good night." Max quickly left the room and went to go tell the others. Soon, they all drifted to sleep and dreamed, though Kai's dream was more of a memory...  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
GOB: Ok how was that?  
  
Kai: You're stopping it there?  
  
GOB: Yes!  
  
Kai: Liar...  
  
GOB: Fine, here's the rest. *Walks away muttering death curses on Tyson*  
  
Kai: BTW, she's muttering death curses on Tyson because she just doesn't like him.  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
As Kai lay asleep, he began to dream, or was it remembering???  
  
' A young boy, about ten years old, sat staring miserably into the ocean from his cliffside lookout. His eyes holding tears which he refused to shed, all the time thinking, "Why? Why did this have to happen to us? What will happen now?" The young boy, just kept staring angrily at the water, then suddenly spoke aloud, "D., what should we do know?" The bit beast came out of his blade, and sighed before speaking, "People die, that's the way it had to be. Everyone dies sometime, you know that." The young boy stood up and angrily shouted, "So? People die, and it looks like they also get murdered!" With that final burst if emotion, the young boy ran as fast into the forest as his young legs would take him. He weaved in and out of the trees, not caring where he went, as long as he got away. He eventually got tired and collapsed in a small clearing. He had know idea where he was, but he felt safe for some odd reason. It was then he noticed he wasn't alone.  
  
"Who or what are you?" He called, getting ready for an attack, but stopped when the figure spoke, "Hello, young Phoenix, please do not be afraid, I am not here to harm you. My name is Tael." The boy gasped when he saw Tael. Tael was about 6 foot 3, with short, spiked, clear hair. He wore armor, which was a deep silver color. His face was covered by a mask, but the boy could make out two coal black eyes. "You - you're not human, are you?" The boy asked, hesitantly coming closer for a better look. "No, I am a spirit that dwells in your world, Phoenix." Tael replied. "Why do you call me Phoenix? That's not my name!" The young boy said, all of a sudden overcoming his fear, and becoming quite interested in Tael. At this moment the boy's bit beast appeared, and began scolding the boy for running off, "You silly child! You could have gotten hurt and hopelessly lost! What am I going to do with you?" The boy glared and replied with a sullen look on his face, "I would not! And you aren't going to do anything to me D. because I won't let you! I was just talking to this spirit!" At that moment, the bit beast saw Tael. D bowed and asked, "Then it is time?" Tael sighed and nodded, "He is still so young, much younger than the others before him. But we need him, it's his time. Young one, come here, and do not be alarmed, it is time you learned of your destiny..." With that, the boy walked over to Tael. And suddenly, they were transported to a temple on a hidden cliff.  
  
"Where are we Tael? How did we get here? What did you mean, my destiny?" These and more questions flooded out of the boys mouth, but he was cut off by his bit beast, "Just do what he and the others say. After, you will know all you need to without us ever telling you, please trust us." The boy thought for awhile, then said, in a tone overly serious for a ten year old, "I have, do, and will continue trusting you, you've always been there for me. And I trust Tael because you do, and I know you'd never put me in danger."  
  
"He truly has the heart of a Phoenix. Welcome young one." A voice spoke, and four hooded figures appeared. All you could see were their profiles. "Now follow our directions, please walk to the center of the circle." The boy looked at the floor and saw a circle painted on the floor in an ever- changing pallet of colors. He walked to the center than awaited his next instructions. "Good now we want you to close your eyes and just stand there, everything will become clear, once you hear the prophecy in which your fate and destiny, along with the fate and destinies of Sea Serpent, Dragon, and Basilisk. Do you except?"  
  
"Normally I would demand to be told what was going on before I agreed to anything, but it's not only my fate at hand, so I have no choice but to accept, so, yes, I do." The cloaked figures exchanges glances, then spoke, "We will begin then."  
  
The cloaked figures gathered around the circle, then raised their arms. Beautiful red, blue, white, and green light coursed out of their fingers, and around the boy, whose eyes remained closed, unaware of the spectacle surrounding him. He began to rise and soon was suspended over 6 feet above the ground. The cloaked figures slowly began to chant the prophecy of long ago,  
  
"The words spoken of long ago,  
By the bearer of Fire,  
Now spoken by us,  
To bring back power long lost.  
  
You stand in the hour of your darkest day,  
Your body battered and your soul aflame.  
The enemy is you - The one to blame,  
But knowing that this is the way.  
If evil wants war, then you'll play their game,  
You'll rise from these ashes, whole and complete.  
Ready for war, to complete any feat,  
With your energy focused towards one aim.  
And gain the key to peace again,  
You've stayed with the night, and her siren's song.  
In the darkness you've lived, and spent too long,  
These shadows you'll leave, and so you'll begin.  
You will never give up, never give in,  
You will live in light, show evil their sin."  
  
They chanted this once, then the boy spoke, as if in a trance,  
  
"I stand in the hour of my darkest day,  
My body battered and my soul aflame.  
The enemy is I - The one to blame,  
But knowing that this is the way.  
If evil wants war, then I'll play their game,  
I'll rise from these ashes, whole and complete.  
Ready for war, to complete any feat,  
With my energy focused towards one aim.  
And gain the key to peace again,  
I've stayed with the night, and her siren's song.  
In the darkness I've lived, and spent too long,  
These shadows I'll leave, and so I'll begin.  
I will never give up, never give in,  
I will live in light, show evil their sin."  
  
Then.... there was silence. The green light slowly faded, as one of the hooded beings took a step back and disappeared. The white light slowly faded as another of the hooded beings took a step back and disappeared. The blue light slowly disappeared, much more slowly than the green and white, as another hooded being stepped back and disappeared. Finally all that was left was the red light. The final hooded figure spoke to the boy,  
  
"Open your eyes." The boy did and gasped at the light, as the figure spoke once more, "Call the light in, pull it into your body, your heart, your soul!" The boy concentrated and slowly the light began to leave the room and enter his body, heart and his very soul. As it did so, he was slowly lowered to the floor, and he slowly began to understand. Understand what was happening, why it was happening, and what he must do.  
  
When all the light had disappeared and the boy was standing once again in the middle of the circle, the hooded figure spoke again,  
  
"You now know. Do not speak. Never tell anyone what you have experienced here, until we tell you to. Until then, stay safe. Tael will watch over you. He is now your second shadow, he will protect you as best he can, but only you will be able to save yourself, and the others. You will now be transported home, young Phoenix." With that the boy was transported back to the cliff where he had been before he had run off.  
  
"I will be here, though you will not realize it. I am forever, your second shadow." With that Tael disappeared, but the boy could still sense Tael's presence.  
  
"Let's go D." The boy said, and his bit beast replied,  
  
"Yes, let's go home Kai." '  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
At that, the leader of the Bladebreakers woke abruptly, and proceeded to fall into a dreamless sleep.  
  
* * * * * ( * * * * *  
  
Well? What do you think? Please review! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible! Bye Byes! 


	13. Intro's Part One

GOB: Hey everybody! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'll do the disclaimer now, or actually, I'll get my slave to do it for me! ^_^  
  
Kai: Who's your slave?  
  
Ray: Not me.  
  
Max: Not me.  
  
Kenny: Not me.  
  
Dizzy: Not me.  
  
Tyson: It's me.  
  
Kai: Why did you get such a worthless slave GOB?  
  
GOB: Don't ask.  
  
Tyson: GOB does not own anything that she's not supposed to. And she can't tell my secr- EEEEP!  
  
Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny, Dizzi: SECRET??? WHAT SECRET???  
  
GOB: On with the chapter (probably a short one!)! I am soooo evil!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(It's morning, everyone but Tyson's had breakfast, he had breakfast, brunch, lunch, supper, and dessert^_^)  
  
"Well, it looks like we'll finally find out about the actual tournament, hmm?" Johnny drawled, as they bladers made their way to their designated spots.  
  
"Yeah." Max said eagerly as he took his seat, and a middle-aged lady took the stand, and began to speak,  
  
"Hello, my name is Cleo, and I'm the events coordinator. Please be as quiet as possible, because the following instructions are very important! As you have heard, the Canadian Tournament is very different from those you've been in before. Namely because, you won't be blading with the teammates you have right now!" Cleo paused as a ripple of shock passed throughout the bladers before continuing, "You will be blading in mixed groups of four. We have already randomly selected the groups. As for the groups with five members, the fifth member will be allowed to assist only one of their teammates. Except for this, the only other difference is that the matches may be one-one-one, two-on-two, or four-on-four. We will be handing out sheets with the mixed teams on them now. Once you find your team, please go to the designated table to meat the others on your team. Then wait until everyone has done so." With that, Cleo left the stand, and the bladers all tensed waiting for the sheet with their listed teams on it.  
  
Kai was the first of the Bladebreakers to get the sheet and quickly scanned it, hearing cheers and groans all around him. This is what his sheet looked like;  
  
Team1: Tyson, Cory, Oliver, Jessica  
  
Team2: Enrique, Jared, Li-anne, Sandra  
  
Team3: Robert, Steve, Josh, Matt  
  
Team4: Johnny, James, Chris, Kevin  
  
Team5: Lee, Serena, Cody, Blaine  
  
Team6: Gary, Tamara, Chrissy, Victor  
  
Team7: Eddy, Davis, Carlos, Vanessa  
  
Team8: Michael, Kassie, Simon, Anna  
  
Team9: Max, Ben, Hiromi, Kyle  
  
Team10: Ray, Mariah, Emily, Rory  
  
Team11: Derick, Cally, Jace, Victoria  
  
Team12: Kai, Akira, Bren Tea  
  
"I don't believe it! We're all on the same team? Bloody hell! Looks like the secrets coming out whether I like it or not." Kai thought, as he made his way to the bench designated for Team12. All the bladers went to their teams' spots.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cleo once again stepped up to the platform, "OK, now for the hard part! Please stand up and introduce yourself to the others on your new team, then sit down once you are done!" The teams all started to talk... (A/N: Uh-oh!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Team1's Introductions!)  
  
"Okay! Let's get started! I'll go first! My name is Tyson! I am the best blader on my team, the Bladebreakers!" Tyson called happily, just to be cut off by Oliver, "Really? And all this time I thought Kai was the best..." Tyson glared at him, but let him continue, "My name is Oliver, and I'm from the land of beauty called France. I'm from the team, the Majestics." The final guy spoke, "Name's Cory, I'm from the 'C' Blades." He sat down abruptly, causing the others to look at him oddly, but they just forgot about it. "Great, I'm the only girl! Oh well, My name's Jessica, I'm from the Comets team." When all the intros were done, the team just sat down and waited, Oliver, Tyson, and Jessica chatting, while Cory glared at the team across the room from him, oddly enough, all the 'C' Blades were glaring at that team...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Team2's Into's)  
  
"Okay, My name's Enrique and I'm from the Majestics!" Enrique winked at the girls, only to have them both slap him so hard that he fell down on his seat. "My name's Li-anne, from the Soaring Eagles." The black-haired girl said. "Well, I'm Sandra from the Bey-Riders!" The brunette said glaring at Enrique who was rubbing his face. The final guy spoke as he sat down, "Well, I'm Jared from the Storm Shadows, our team leader, Akira, is going to kill me for saying this, but I'm glad we have mixed teams, no more of her training sessions!" Everyone laughed at this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Team3's Hellos)  
  
"Ugh, mixed teams, how uncouth. My name is Robert, yours?" Robert sat down as he spoke. "Umm, Steve..." Steve sweatdropped at Robert, as did the others. "My name's Josh, from the Sky-Bladers." The boy held back a laugh at the faces Steve was making faces behind Robert's back ( A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist ^_^ ) "Heh, I'm Matt from the Comets, nice to meet you all!" He sat down, as Robert finally noticed Steve, and prepared to give him a lecture he wouldn't soon forget!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry these are short, but I want to get them finished quickly, lol. Not all of the intros will be in this chapter though, only 6!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Team4, You know who I am's!)  
  
"Okay, I'm Kevin, from the White Tigers, and you?" The red-head sneered, "You know who I am! I'm Johnny from the Majestics! Moron." He sat down as James shrugged, "I'm James, from the Shadow Bladers." The final guy drawled, "Chris, 'C' Blades." With that, the team sat down, and glared at one another.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Team5, Who the heck are you's?)  
  
"I'm Blaine from the Comets, who the heck are you?" The boy asked, only to have Lee glare and answer, "Lee, from the White Tigers, and watch your mouth!" "Yeah! My name's Cody from the Sky-Bladers! And don't you dare speak to me like that!" The girl spoke nervously, "Guys! No fighting!" the guys glared at one another, but stopped. "Okay, I'm Serena, from the Dark Angels team!" The team sat down, with Blaine and Lee exchanging looks, and Serena and Cody rolling their eyes at them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Team6, What's your name Playboy?)  
  
"Ah, on a team with two lovely ladies, and what are your names?" Michael asked, as one girl answered, "Umm, Anna, from the Bey-Riders." The other girl spoke while glaring, "Kassie, from the Dark Angels. What's your name Playboy?" "Michael, leader of the All Starz." He said winking. While Anna held Kassie back, the final guy spoke, "Simon, from the Storm Shadows." He sat down, making sure to sit between Michael and Kassie, "This is going to be interesting..." He thought while making sure Kassie's fists never made there way to Michael's face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GOB: Done chapter 13, now review and tell me what you think of the intros so far, and the mixed teams. Oh, and which team member should Kenny and Emily pair with?  
  
Tyson: YOU'LL NEVER GET MY SECRET!  
  
GOB: O.o, Ignore him. Oh, and tell me what your fave chapter is! Bye-Byes! *Waves and walks away, with Tyson begging her to keep her mouth shut about you-know-what!^_^ * 


	14. Intro's Part Two & Team Positions

GOB: More introductions! ^_^  
  
Kai: What's Tyson's secret?  
  
GOB: Can't tell you.  
  
Kai: .............  
  
GOB: Umm.  
  
Kai: ............  
  
GOB: ENOUGH WITH THE SILENT TREATMENT! I'LL TELL YOU LATER!  
  
Kai: Always works (smirks)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(insert disclaimer that satisfies you here)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{more intro's}  
  
(Team7, Hey's)  
  
"Hey. I'm Eddy. All Starz." "Hey. I'm Davis, Shadow Bladers." "Hey. I'm Carlos, "C" Blades." "Hey. I'm Vanessa, Dark Angels." All four sat down, each in his or her own world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Team8, You should all know who I am's)  
  
"Hey, I'm Simon, from the Storm Shadows, you?" "You should all know who I am! I'm Michael! Leader of the All Starz!" "Well, SORRY! Christ, you have a major ego! I'm Kassie from the Dark Angels!" "Well, I'm Anna, from the Bey- Riders." The four sat down and began arguing over who was the strongest blader.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GOB: I know they're getting shorter, but this is boring to write!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Team9, Got sugar?'s)  
  
"Hey, I'm Ben! From the Storm Shadows." "I'm Kyle, from the Sky-Bladers, who are you?" "ME??? I'M MAXAMILLION TATE! I LOVE SUGAR! I'M FROM THE BLADEBREAKERS!" "Uh-huh. Well, I'm Hiromi, from the Storm Shadows." "Okay." Kyle said glancing at Max. All was silent for a moment. Then two words rang out through the team, "Got sugar?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Team10, In this corner we have Mariah! The other, Emily! It's time to CAT FIGHT!!!!)  
  
"Well, we've all met already and --" Ray was cut off by Mariah and Emily arguing, and groaned. "Well," Rory said, "There's only one thing to say at a time like this!" "What's that?" Asked Ray. Rory, smiled and said in an announcers voice, "Ladies and Germs! In this corner we have Mariah! The other, Emily! It's time to CAT FIGHT!" Ray burst out laughing, as Rory was pummeled to death by Mariah and Emily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Team11, Whatever's)  
  
"Hey! I'm Jace!" "And I'm Victoria, you can call me Vicky if you like!" "Whatever, name's Cally, remember that." "Derick." "Cheery pair, aren't they." Victoria muttered to Jace, as Cally and Derick glared at another team.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Team12, SHUT UP!'s)  
  
"Well --" Bren started to say, but was immediately cut off by three voices saying, "SHUT UP Bren!" Needless to say, he did what they said. Tea was sitting on the bench, looking at the competition. Bren was sitting on the floor leaning against the bench, giving his team the silent treatment though they didn't notice. Akira was laying down on the bench, watching her teammates. And Kai was... Well, Kai was in his normal, everyday, 'Kai' position, leaning against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. What a team, eh? (A/N: I'm Canadian, I'm allowed to say 'eh'.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cleo took the stand once every blader was seated, or was finished with the introductions in some cases. "Well, now that we're done with that, it's time to decide your team positions. You have to decide who's the team strategist, the technical, the second-in-command, and the leader. Please agree quickly, we don't have much more time --" Here she was cut off my loud yells as everyone argued over who would be leader. She sighed and was about to leave the stand in defeat when a voice sliced through the arguments,  
  
"We're done." Everyone gasped and spun around to face Kai, who just glared at everyone in return.  
  
"Your done!?!" Cleo gasped in surprise, "Well, um, who's who?"  
  
"Team strategist." Tea said in a bored tone.  
  
"Technical." Bren said as he yawned.  
  
"Second-in-command." Akira muttered.  
  
"Leader." Kai finished in monotone. The 'team' then resumed their original positions, completely ignoring everyone else. Eventually, everyone agreed on the positions.  
  
(Team1) Tyson = Leader, Cory = Second, Oliver = Technical, Jessica = Strategist  
  
(Team2) Jared = Leader, Li-anne = Second, Enrique = Technical, Sandra = Strategist  
  
(Team3) Robert = Leader, Matt = Second, Steve = Technical, Josh = Strategist  
  
(Team4) Johnny = Leader, James = Second, Kevin = Technical, Chris = Strategist  
  
(Team5) Blaine = Leader, Lee = Second, Serena = Technical, Cody = Strategist  
  
(Team6) Tamara = Leader, Victor = Second, Gary = Technical, Chrissy = Strategist  
  
(Team7) Davis = Leader, Eddy = Second, Vanessa = Technical, Carlos = Strategist  
  
(Team8) Kassie = Leader, Michael = Second, Simon = Technical, Anna = Strategist  
  
(Team9) Max = Leader, Hiromi = Second, Kyle = Technical, Ben = Strategist  
  
(Team10) Ray = Leader, Rory = Second, Mariah = Technical, Emily = Strategist  
  
(Team11) Derick = Leader, Cally = Second, Jace = Technical, Victoria = Strategist  
  
(Team12) Kai = Leader, Akira = Second, Bren = Technical, Tea = Strategist  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now that that's all done, you are all free to talk amongst yourselves while we finish putting these teams into our computer." Cleo left the bladers to themselves, with no supervision, or rules. (A/N: HELP!!!!!!!!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GOB: Keep reading to see what happens!  
  
Kai: Well?  
  
GOB: Later  
  
Kai: Humph!  
  
GOB: Whatever, remember to review! Which teams do you want to go up against each other in the first round(s)? 


	15. Notez

GOB: Hey people! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!!!  
  
Kai: Then what is it?  
  
GOB: I just wanted people to know that if they have any questions, to please tell me now in e-mail/review now, because I want to answer all the questions I can before the new chapter. And I have a few questions to ask:  
  
1. Do you want any romance? And if so, between who? 2. Which teams do you want to face each other? 3. About how long do you think this fic should be? 4. What do you like better, skiing or surfing (its for the fic, but not revealing why now)  
  
Kai: That all?  
  
GOB: That all. Please hurry and tell me so chapter 15 can go up! 


	16. Mindless Talks and Who's Up Against Who'...

GOB: Hey people! THIS IS A CHAPTER!!!!  
  
Kai: Ok.  
  
GOB: Disclaimer please.  
  
Kai: No.  
  
Gob: Max?  
  
Max: No!  
  
Gob: Ray??  
  
Ray: No!!  
  
GOB: Kenny???  
  
Kenny: No!!!  
  
GOB: SLAVE!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: Yes master. GOB doesn't own anything she's not supposed to.  
  
GOB: Hehe. Oh, and cc, they are in Edmonton, not Calgary! Now all I've gotta do is find ways to enslave Ray and Max and Kenny. Not Kai though, he'd kill me first.  
  
Kai: Damn right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was chatting amongst themselves, comparing teams, and a lot of insults were exchanged between the bladers.  
  
It had already been decided that Kenny would help Tyson, because as Kai put it, "That fucking idiot wouldn't know what to do with out Kenny's help." Tyson had of course resented that remark, but in the end, Kenny was with him. Not that he minded, Kenny was his friend, but Kai's remark pissed him off.  
  
About thirty minutes since they were left alone, everyone, but the original members of the "C" Blades, and the Shadow Bladers, gathered around the silent Team12. All four members looked up at them, then just proceeded to ignore them, but it didn't quite work out that way.  
  
"HEY!" Tyson yelled into Akira's face. She opened her eyes, took a deep breath, then POW! Her fist made contact with Tyson's left eye. Everyone was speechless for a moment. Then a person spoke up,  
  
"Um, hey guys, we just wanted to get to know you all better.... We know Kai...... Um, we kind of... wanted to know how you all seem to know each other..." Max stuttered, shifting his eyes between Akira and Tyson, who was cowering with fear.  
  
"Well, that depends if his 'Royal Highness' over there will give us his permission." Akira snorted, glaring at Kai, who calmly looked at her, then replied, "What makes you think I care?" Bren quickly stood up before Akira could reply, Tea following suit, "Well, my name is Bren Ketsumi, Akira is my younger sister. I'm eighteen, she's seventeen. Tea's also the big one- seven. We've all known each other for years, Akira and I were there neighbors before they moved."  
  
"Hey, why do you make it sound like Kai and Tea lived together?" Rory asked, glancing at the silent boy, waiting for an answer, but it was Tea who replied, "You never told them? I don't know why I even bothered to think for a damn moment that you told them! Well, here's the 411, Kai's my older brother, my full name is Tea Naomi Hiwatari." All was silent for a moment, then everyone yelled at the same time,  
  
"Oh my god! Kai has a sister!!!!" Kai smirked, then finally spoke,  
  
"Actually, I have three younger sisters, and an older brother to boot." Everyone was stunned into silence, until Tyson broke the silence, "Well of course. After all, he never talks, so how should we know. Stupid loner." The moment the words 'stupid loner' came out of Tyson's mouth, he was back on the floor, this time holding his right eye, as Kai lowered his fist, and resumed his original position.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After that, Team12 (except for Kai) joined in on the conversations. Here are a couple of humorous snippets!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Akira, Enrique, Tea, Michael)  
  
"So, Tea, how's a bout you and I do a little site-seeing?" Enrique asked, as Tea nervously backed away. Almost immediately, Akira was in his face,  
  
"Back off Playboy! You talk to her again and I'll kill you! After that, I'll tell her brother and you know he'll kill you twenty times over! The I'll tell my brother, and he'll kill you too! And you All Star, better stay the hell away too!" With that she stalked off, dragging Tea along.  
  
"But I didn't say a thing!" Michael whined, then went off to flirt with Kassie and Serena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Bren, Max)  
  
"Hey." Bren said, to which Max said, "Hey." They were quiet for a moment, then Bren spoke, "You like sugar?" Max replied, "YEAH!"  
  
Bren smiled, then said, "Hey! Me too! I love getting high on the stuff!" Max's face broke into that adorable grin, (A/N: Yeah! It IS adorable!) and blurted out, "Really? Wow, me too!"  
  
Bren smiled then said excitedly, "Hey, I have like twenty dollars in change! Let's hit the vending machines!" Max grinned even wider, and the two sped off towards the vending machine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Tyson, Ray, Lee, Kenny, Mariah, Kevin, Bren and Max)  
  
"I can't believe Kai has a sister." Ray said.  
  
"I can't believe Kai can punch that hard." Tyson whimpered.  
  
"I can't believe we didn't see the resemblance before." Lee said.  
  
"I can't believe that I couldn't find that information on my laptop." Kenny murmured.  
  
"I can't believe that Kai is not the oldest in his family." Mariah stated.  
  
"I can't believe how tall they all are." Kevin muttered jealously.  
  
*Silence*  
  
"WE BELIEVE WE CAN FLY!!!!!!!!" Bren and Max yelled as they ran past the others.  
  
"Well, at least some people can believe....." Dizzi muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Kai, Eddy, Oliver)  
  
"Wow, that's cool that you have siblings, I wish I did." Oliver said.  
  
"................................................."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Eddy agreed, "You're lucky Kai."  
  
"................................................."  
  
"Kai's probably sick of them, aren't you Kai?" Oliver asked.  
  
".................................................."  
  
"Yeah, he's right, no comments on the sib situations." Eddy said.  
  
"..................................................."  
  
"Man Kai, you sure know how to dominate a conversation." Oliver said sincerely, earning him looks from the people who had overheard./  
  
"Yeah, he sure does." Eddy agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GOB: Lame, I know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a while, Cleo returned, and asked everyone to turn their attention to the screen, and look for their team's placement. The screen looked like this:  
  
Round1 -------------------------------------------------- Team1 vs Team3  
  
Round2 -------------------------------------------------- Team5 vs Team2  
  
Round3 -------------------------------------------------- Team4 vs Team8  
  
Round4 -------------------------------------------------- Team9 vs Team10  
  
Round5 -------------------------------------------------- Team11 vs Team7  
  
Round6 -------------------------------------------------- Team12 vs Team6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After everyone checked out who they were facing, they all returned to their hotel, after all, it was late, and they all wanted to be rested up. Only three bladers remained awake, one thinking, one practicing, and one, having a midnight run.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GOB: Well?  
  
Kai: Whatever.  
  
GOB: Want to know who the three are?  
  
Kai: No.  
  
GOB: Sorry, you'll have to read more to find out! Please R & R, and try to guess who's awake, and who's doing what, and what a midnight run is! No, it's not running around at midnight! 


	17. Time Frames Part1

GOB: Hey, I know that there hasn't been much action yet, but I promise that there will be soon! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Kai: You seem happy, is there a reason?  
  
GOB: YES! I have blackmail on Ray now too!  
  
Kai: Ray!?¿?!  
  
Ray: *mutters* I know.... it's pitiful.  
  
GOB: OH SLAVES!!!!!!!  
  
Ray, Tyson: Yes Master?  
  
GOB: Put up the answers to the questions I asked in the Notez!  
  
Ray, Tyson: Yes Master.  
  
Ray: 1 - Most of the e-mails she got were for romance, not against, so yes there will be SOME romance, but she doesn't know if she's any good at it, we'll see. There will be some in this Chapter.  
  
Tyson: 2 - Check Chapter 15 for who's up against who.  
  
Ray: 3 - She doesn't know or care how long it will be, as long as she finishes it.  
  
Tyson: 4 - Skiing.  
  
GOB: There you go! Oh, and I'm going to get Bren to do the disclaimer!  
  
Bren: No.  
  
GOB: Why?  
  
Bren: I am not a sugar-high weirdo. You made me seem like one last chapter!  
  
GOB: *_* (evil glare)  
  
Bren: (shakes) She doesn't own anything she's not supposed to!  
  
GOB: On with the fic! BTW, this chapter is all done in time frames, be sure to remember to check the time, it's important!!!!!! And check Chapter 11 for Gideon! And refer back to chapter 4! And it's a long chapter! And this is a two-parter! And I'll shut up now!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(3:00am)  
  
"I HATE THAT BASTARD! He waltzes back and acts like he owns the place! I should have been the leader! But he took my place back then, and even now!" An angry teem said to himself as he practiced, only to notice another figure,  
  
"Now, now. I've been thinking, it wasn't his fault. It was that stupid wench's! That bitch started all this crap and -----" The girl was cut off.  
  
"NO! It was all his!" The boy glared, but suddenly froze as an icy voice cut through the argument,  
  
"I think I can help you both get what you want, but in turn, you must help me with what I want."  
  
"You don't know what I want!" The boy snorted, as the girl agreed.  
  
The icy voiced laughed, "You, young man, want to be leader, and you want the second. You young lady, want to take what is hers."  
  
The boy and girl gasped, he was right.  
  
"Okay, we'll do it. Whatever it takes." They agreed, and the icy voice laughed,  
  
"I knew you would, now come with me, Gideon is waiting."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(6:30am)  
  
Akira yawned as she woke up. She glanced in the mirror and grimaced. Her normally smooth and shiny hair was now a mess of black, gold, and silver. Her violet eyes were bleary as she shook off her sleepiness. She heard an alarm clock ring, and then a crash followed by a few curses. She smiled as she listened to Bren's morning ritual. First, the alarm goes off, second, he throws it against the wall, third, he swears a few times, fourth, he throws the alarm clock remnants out the window, and fifth, he takes a cold shower to wake himself up.  
  
She laughed to herself as she saw the rooster clock go sailing out the window. She knew Bren would have to go and get it later. But by then, he was back to his usual self.  
  
She suddenly remembered why this tournament was way more important than the others! KAI AND TEA WERE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She had really missed them, and the whole team fell apart after Kai left. She had never told anyone how much that had hurt her........ But no, no thinking of that. The only bad part was that Derick and Cally were here to, they had also been on the team, but only for a little while, before the Elementals had gotten famous. She didn't like thinking about those two, they were trouble, and she knew it. She had figured out how much trouble when she had been briefly dating Derick, but that ended very quickly. She got out of bed to get ready, and called out to Bren,  
  
"SHUT UP! IT'S TOO DAMN FUCKING EARLY FOR YOUR SHITTLOAD OF FUCKING CURSES!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(6:45am)  
  
Tea winced as she heard Akira. "Damn, that girl still does not know the meaning of the word 'hypocrite' though if she had, I would've sworn she was a clone." Tea chuckled to herself, it was great to be back together with everyone, and to make it even better, Kai was back! She hardly ever saw him. Her other older brother, Keisuke (Kei for short), her twin sister, Tia (tee-ah), and her six year old sister, Ria (ree-ah), she saw frequently, and.............. OMG! They were all coming to Edmonton for the tournament! Great Bountiful Joyfulness (a phrase me and my friends made up)! She had to tell Kai! She raced to get dressed, wincing a few time, as she listened to Bren's morning ritual. "That guy never changes...." She said amused. Then remembered, Kai said to meet at the hotel lobby at 7:30am, it was now 7:15! "CRAP! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!" As she ran around getting ready, a sad thought crossed her mind, "Kai lied when he said only one older brother, but I guess he's just talking about which of us are still alive...... It's been eight years, and it still kills him, but I'll make it better! I have too, he's my brother and I don't want him to be hurting. Not anymore."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(5:30am)  
  
Kai walked down the alleyways, feeling disappointed. The midnight run had turned out to be a waste of time. Most of the worthy opponents where blading at the tournament and where fast asleep.  
  
He turned into another alley, and heard a few voices. He stayed in the shadows, where he could hear everything.  
  
"Yes, the two former members have agreed to help. The boy is extremely valuable, his hatred towards the Phoenix is immense." Kai's eyes widened at the name; as far as he knew, no one had called him that for a long time.  
  
"Excellent, and the girl will easily take care of Sea Serpent, with the two strongest out of the way, the other two will easily succumb to our power."  
  
Kai's eyes widened, he now knew that his nickname Phoenix wasn't being used in the alley sense, but in a way that it blended with the past. Sea Serpent was Akira, that would mean that.......... Shit, he had to get out of here before he was noticed.  
  
Kai quickly made his way out the alley, and headed back to WEM (West Edmonton Mall) to clear his thoughts. He had already decided not to tell Akira or the others until he was sure that it was needed. He was worried about the 'former members', he didn't know if they meant former members of Biovolt, or former members of Gideon's group, or what. But that wasn't important now, he had to get back before anyone noticed his disappearance. But as it was about 6:00 in the morning he doubted anyone had come to see him yet. Besides they were meeting in the lobby.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(6:15)  
  
"BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG..............." Bren groaned as his alarm clock rang. He tried to tune it out, then proceeded to go through his morning ritual.  
  
He threw his alarm clock with enough force that the moment it impacted with the wall it shut up. He began cursing as he untangled himself from the sheets, and swore again when the light reached his eyes. " Damn, fucking natural light."  
  
He then slowly made his way to the bathroom, when he saw the clock. The damn thing really bugged him. Suddenly, he picked it up and chucked it out the window. Satisfied, he went to take a nice cold shower to wake himself up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(6:40am)  
  
Bren walked out into the sunshine with his usual smile. He remembered when Kai first saw his 'morning ritual'. He told Bren to go to a shrink. Bren smiled as he picked up his clock. And walked back in, those were great times. I just hope Kai's eased up on the training, but with that guy, I doubt it. As he walked inside the hotel, he could've sworn he saw Kai getting into an elevator. But nah, what would he be doing out this early?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(7:30am)  
  
[A/N: from now on I'm grouping them as their team number, Team1, Team2, ect.]  
  
All the teams met in the lobby. Well, almost all of them..........  
  
"Where the hell is Team1????" Akira demanded, getting pissed off. The others just watched her rant, She went from being a nice, sweet, helpful person, to angry, ranting, mad-girl!  
  
Just then Team1 came running into the lobby, Oliver noticed the glares and sighed,  
  
"Come on, cut us some slack, we have Tyson!" The others thought about this, then just shrugged. They made their way to the WEM Beyblade Arena, and everyone but Team1 and Team3 took seats in the stands to watch them blade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GOB: End of part1, it was getting to long!  
  
Kai: I have 2 older brothers now?  
  
GOB: Yep!  
  
Kai: .......  
  
GOB: Oh, and who should win Team10(Ray) or Team9(Max)?  
  
Akira: Please review! Or else I'll hurt you! Oops, I mean it would be appreciated! ^_^  
  
Kai: *shakes head* She needs help. 


	18. Time Frames Part2

GOB: Part2 Time! And thanks for the ^_^ 60 ^_^ reviews! Greatly appreciated! Have another chapter as a reward!  
  
Akira: Why is my brother such a retard?  
  
GOB: *shrugs* cuz he is. Now please do the disclaimer.  
  
Akira: Ok, GOB does not own Beyblade, or WEM, or anything owned by someone else.  
  
GOB: Thanks ^_^  
  
Akira: Your Welcome ^_^ Oh, do I really get to crush Porky's blade?  
  
GOB: We'll see.... (shifts eyes)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(7:50am) 1&3  
  
"So, who do you think will win?" Akira asked Emily, who responded, never taking her eyes off the laptop,  
  
"They're blading in one double match, and two singles. So, depending on who's up against who, it could go either way." Akira nodded then mused aloud, "I hope Porky's team wins. I want to be the one who destroys his blade, hehehe....."  
  
Everyone just glanced at each other and Kai rolled his eyes, before returning his attention to the dish.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(7:30am)  
  
"Yes, we are keeping track of their movements. The loud-mouth on the Phoenix's original team will be no threat to us. He is loud, obnoxious, and very childish. The blonde is very hyperactive, the cat-boy is completely oblivious at the moment, and the one that does not blade is too busy helping out the loud mouth."  
  
"Good, soon we will have to make our first move. Gideon will be pleased with your work. You two are off to a good start."  
  
"Yes sir." Two voices answered, then returned to their team.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(8:10am)  
  
"OK, Oliver and Cory will double up, then Tyson will go, and I'll finish it up, that sound good for you guys?" Jessica asked her team, who all nodded. Meanwhile, on the other side of the dish, Team3 was doing the same.  
  
"OK, me and Matt will double up, then Robert, you go, just in case we need a quick win, then Steve can finish it up." Josh said, and glanced at the clock. Steve had about fifteen minutes to make any final changes on their blades.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(8:15am)  
  
"This should be good. I wonder who will win between Tyson and Robert this time." A slightly eerie voice said, only to be interrupted by someone who said, in a heavy accent,  
  
"That is not why we are here. We must deliver the message and then keep an eye out for trouble. We must do all that without giving ourselves away at the wrong time."  
  
"Fine, but I wonder how Kai will react."  
  
"If he even does. I swear, that kid is better than Tai at keeping his cool."  
  
"Yes, but everyone has a breaking point, a point where they just snap. I think this is it for Kai. I just hope he lives up to 'their' expectations. This is no longer a game for him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(8:30am)  
  
[First match starts!]  
  
{GOB: EEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! I just realized I put down the wrong ages for Kai's sisters. Tea and Tia are 16 not seventeen, sixteen! Sorry about that!}  
  
"ALLLLLLLLLLLRIGHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! LET'S GET THIS MATCH UNDERWAY! FIRST UP ARE OLIVER AND CORY FACING OFF AGAINST MATT AND JOSH!" Jazzman yelled, meanwhile in the stands, Akira covered her ears and muttered,  
  
"Hey Max, you sure you and Jazzman aren't related? It would explain the stupid enthusiasm you always seem to have. Do you two live on sugar?" Everyone laughed as Jazzman continued,  
  
"BLADERS READY???? ONE..... TWO......... THREE....... LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"  
  
(Stupid theme song all of a sudden starts playing, you know the one!)  
  
All four blades shot out and began circling around each other. "What is this? Ring around the rosy?" Matt asked, rolling his eyes. Oliver smirked then replied, "Let's step it up a bit! Unicolion! (Sp.?)"  
  
The Unicorn bitbeast appeared in all it's glory! The others all called out their own bitbeasts. (GOB: Too lazy to think up names/attacks) Once all the bitbeasts were out, everyone attacked.  
  
All four blades met at the center with an bang. Dust was everywhere. When the dust finally cleared, they saw one blade that was destroyed, one that was out of the dish, one that had rolled to a stop in the dish, and one that was spinning, though wobbly.  
  
"WOW! WHAT A MATCH! IT LOOKS LIKE CORY'S BLADE IS COMPLETELY DESTROYED, MATT'S BLADE IS OUT OF THE DISH, JOSH'S BLADE HAS STOPPED SPINNING, AND OLIVER'S BLADE IS STILL GOING!!!!! THE WINNER'S OF THE FIRST SESSION IS TEAM1!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(8:45am)  
  
"THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!" Max cheered happily, as Blaine looked at him then shook his head.  
  
"Maybe you had a point there Akira, maybe you did." Akira just laughed and answered,  
  
"Yeah, hey Porky's up next! I hope Robert destroys him just a little, and leaves the rest to me! HEHEHEHE!!!" Everyone just ignored her and concentrated on the next match, between Tyson and Robert.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(9:00am)  
  
[Second Match!]  
  
"OKAYYYYYYYYY!!!! NEXT UP ARE TYSON AND ROBERT! IF TEAM3 WANTS TO STAY IN THE TOURNAMENT, THEY BETTER WIN! RIGHT AJ? AJ???? HEY, DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE AJ IS?"  
  
Meanwhile, on Calgary Trail {a road} a very irritated AJ snarled, "WILL THAT DAMN, FUCKING TRAIN HURRY UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Well, at least he's safe........ (GOB: O.o AJ has a VERY bad temper.....)  
  
Jazzman continued, giving up his 'search' for AJ, "WELL, AJ IS NO WHERE TO BE FOUND SO LET'S JUST CONTINUE! ONE, TWO, THREE, LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Robert shot out his blade, letting it race around the dish, as Tyson........ Well, just before Tyson let it rip, he sneezed, causing his blade to slam into the lights before crashing into the dish, the lights then fell directly into the dish sending Tyson's blade flying, leaving Robert as the winner.  
  
"UMMMMMMM. WELL, IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM3 WINS THIS ROUND...... UMMM, SHOULD I CONGRATULATE ROBERT FOR THIS WIN OR TYSON? I'M CONFUSED........ I MISS AJ *SNIFFS* HE EXPLAINS THESE THINGS TO ME. I ONLY GOT THIS JOB BECAUSE I'M LOUD......." Jazzman said, as the crowd, the other bladers, and everyone else just looked at Tyson.  
  
"That......... was different..." Ray said, swetadropping.  
  
"More like pathetic." Kai muttered, and Akira added, "VERY pathetic. He's supposed to be a world class beyblader, not a world class retard."  
  
"Come on guys, it was good for entertainment purposes!" Bren said grinning as Max agreed, "Yeah, it was!"  
  
"SHUT UP BREN!" Kai, Akira, and Tea glared. Bren turned around and sulked, muttering things about emotional abuse and such, but everyone ignored that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(10:00am)  
  
"WHEW! WE FINALLY GOT THAT MESS CLEANED UP! NOW FOR THE TIE-BRAKER, JESSICA VERSUS STEVE! BLADERS READY???? THEN THREEEEEEEEEEEE! TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ONEEEEEEEEEEE! LETTTTTTTTTTTT ITTTTTTTTTTTTTT RIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"  
  
The blades went shooting into the dish, creating waves of sparks. They both then went in for an attack. The blades kept crashing into one another, until Jessica blade quickly slammed Steve's onto the edge, then with one deafening blow, knocked him out.  
  
"AND THE WINNERS ARE TEAM1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GIVE IT UP FOR TYSON, CORY, OLIVER, JESSICA, BUT PROBABLY NOT FOR TYSON!!!!!!!!!!!" Jazzman shouted as the crowd cheered.  
  
"There will now be a two hour brake before the next match. You can all check out the mall and its accommodations while you wait. And if anyone sees AJ, please tell him to report back here. That is all." Cleo said, as everyone piled out of the stadium. Team 2,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11 and 12 waited outside the doors for the others. They couldn't wait to see Tyson....... after all, making fun of Mr. I'm-The-Best-Blader-In-The-World Was too good of a chance to miss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(9:10am)  
  
"O.o" "O.o" "O.o" "That was new."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GOB: OK, what do you think?  
  
Tea: You don't like Bren do you.  
  
GOB: Of course I do! It's just fun to torture him!  
  
Tea: OK.  
  
GOB: Oh people, would you please tell me in your reviews if you like the time-frame idea or if you would prefer me to go back to the way it was. Thanks!  
  
Tyson: I DID NOT SCREW UP MY MATCH THAT HORRIBLY! DON'T BELIEVE GOB! SHE'S LYING!  
  
GOB: Kai, kill Tyson for me.  
  
Kai: Finally, an order I could really enjoy. 


	19. Madness Pure Insanity

GOB: Hey, I'm back! Sorry about the long wait, stupid school started on Sept. 2, and I've been soooooo damn busy! *Scowls evilly*  
  
Tyson: Oh shut up! You could use some lessons!  
  
GOB: *Stares and then...* WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'm a failure!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: No your not, Tyson is.  
  
GOB, Akira, Tyson, Bren, Tea, Kenny, Max, & Ray: O.o Did Kai just say something nice????  
  
Kai: *Shrugs*  
  
GOB: YEAH! He did! I feel so special! On with the fic! And I don't own anything not owned by me! And this chapter is mostly humor! And Brad Best finally appears! Though not in the way you think!  
  
Akira: *whispers* Why did you say that?  
  
Kai: *whispers* It got her to start the fic, and leave me alone.  
  
Akira: *whispers* Good one ; )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Most people likes the Time Frames, but pretty much no one commented on Tyson's loss! I wonder why...... *hint, hint*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(10:30am)  
  
"So, what should we do? We have two hours?" Max said cheerfully to everybody else. (GOB: Teams 1-12) Everyone glanced at another, then began to talk about their options. Eventually, they decided to go to Galaxy Land (The WEM amusement park) to try the rides.  
  
Once they got there, they split up into their teams, and agreed to meet at Mindbender (the world's largest indoor roller coaster, it's awesome!) at noon, and that would give them half an hour to prepare for the next matches.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(10:45 *The next few will be at the same time! But I won't do all the teams, that's too boring! )  
  
{Team1 - Hit's The Climbing Wall!}  
  
"HEY! A CLIMBING WALL!" Jessica said happily, running towards it, while Oliver, Tyson, and Cory followed her. Once they got there, Jessica pleaded and cajoled the guys to join her on the climbing wall.  
  
"Hey! This is soooooo much fun! Isn't it Cory?" Jessica laughed as she climbed up even higher. Cory smiled a bit, then said, "Yeah, It's hard though. What do you think Oliver?"  
  
Oliver was carefully making his way up, he smiled wryly, and answered, "It's... interesting. By the way, where's Tyson?" All three of them looked down and there was Tyson with the instructor. "Hey Tyson," Jessica called down to him, "What's the holdup?"  
  
Tyson was about to answer when the instructor cut him off, "We can't find a harness big enough for him!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Team9 - Merry-Go-Madness)  
  
"Umm. Where are we?" Ben asked, glancing around him. They had decided to hit the arcade, but soon got lost.  
  
"I don't know," Kyle said, "But let's just forget about the arcade, and go on some rides instead. That cool we you guys?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be awesome. What do you think Max? Max???" Hiromi asked, looking around for the blond blader, only to hear,  
  
"WHEEEEEEEEE! HEY GUYS LOOK AT ME!!!!!" Max called from the....... MERRY-GO- ROUND??? He was sitting on a black 'horse' waving and laughing his head off. The other kids on the ride looked at him, and Ben, Kyle, and Hiromi, looked at one another.  
  
"We don't know him?" Kyle asked.  
  
"We don't know him." Ben and Hiromi agreed, and walked to roller coaster that was next to the merry-go-round.  
  
Max just laughed and waved even more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Team10 - Doesn't get anywhere)  
  
"NO! WE SHOULD GO TO THE ROLLER COASTERS FIRST!" Mariah yelled.  
  
"NO! THE FUN HOUSE!" Emily screamed.  
  
"ROLLER COASTER!"  
  
"FUN HOUSE!"  
  
"ROLLER COASTER!"  
  
"FUN HOUSE!"  
  
"ROLLER COASTER!"  
  
"FUN HOUSE!"  
  
"ROLLER COASTER!"  
  
"FUN HOUSE!"  
  
"ROLLER COASTER!"  
  
"FUN HOUSE!"  
  
"ROLLER COASTER!"  
  
"FUN HOUSE!"  
  
"ROLLER COASTER!"  
  
"FUN HOUSE!"  
  
"ROLLER COASTER!"  
  
"FUN HOUSE!"  
  
"ROLLER COASTER!"  
  
"FUN HOUSE!"  
  
"ROLLER COASTER!"  
  
"FUN HOUSE!"  
  
"How long are they going to do this???" Rory said, throwing his hands into the air in frustration. Ray just sighed and answered,  
  
"I don't know..... I just... don't know....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GOB: Poor Ray... Poor Rory.... Oh well, who cares?  
  
Ray, Rory: *sweatdrop*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Team11 - Teams-O-2)  
  
"Where are you two going?" Jace asked Cally and Derick, as they walked away. Derick stopped, then said,  
  
"Out, you two do what you want." With that, they left. Victoria looked at Jace, then muttered,  
  
"Screw them, come on, let's go hit the rides."  
  
So the team left in two groups of two.  
  
And that was that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Team12 - .¿.?.¿.)  
  
"So where do you guys wanna go?" Tea asked, only to get a bored look from Bren and no reaction from her brother.  
  
Akira thought, then suddenly blurted out, "The Haunted House!!!" Kai opened his eyes and asked,  
  
"Why?" Akira looked at him, then said,  
  
"Come on, you're not scared are you?" She played her trump card and won. The four walked to the Haunted House, where they bought there tickets, then entered. Little did they know, they were being followed...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***SNEAK PEAK***  
  
"Oh my God! He's been shot!" She yelled, as the others panicked. She pulled out her cell and called for help. She then saw something that made her heart stop.  
  
There, next to the Vampire, were the words,  
  
"We will get you. First Earth, then Air, then Water, then Fire. Come willingly, you have already seen what will happen if you don't. We are waiting..."  
  
She suddenly felt very faint. The ground seemed to rise up to meet her, and the last thing she heard was a sinister voice saying.  
  
"You will all be mine. Your powers will be mine. The world will be mine!"}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GOB: Well? What do you think?  
  
Kai: People getting shot, finally something I can enjoy!  
  
GOB: Hehe, not for long!  
  
Kai: What's that supposed to mean? GOB???  
  
GOB: *Shouts while running* Read and Review! 


	20. Shots In A Haunted House

GOB: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: *Thinking* I'm going to regret this... *Saying* What?  
  
GOB: YOU LOOK SOOOOOO KAWAII IN V FORCE!!!!  
  
Kai: *_*  
  
GOB: Oh, and I just remembered to put this. I know there is a Gideon in V Force, but my fanfic Gideon and the V Force Gideon are NOT the same. It was just a weird coincidence. Oh and thanks to Lychee Fairy, Sayoran-Lover, and anonymous for reviewing! As for those who read my story but didn't review, a pox on you!!!!!!!  
  
Akira: O.o So, who gets shot, and who faints?  
  
GOB: That comes in 7 chapters. Now do the disclaimer........... RORY!  
  
Rory: Huh? How did I get here?  
  
GOB: Authoress powers.  
  
Rory: GOB doesn't own anything un-owned by herself!  
  
Kai: Un-owned?  
  
Rory: *shrugs then leaves*  
  
Kai: GOB, you are such a bad liar.  
  
Readers/You: What??? What did she lie about???  
  
Kai: *smirks* Nothing, nothing.  
  
Readers/You: KAI!!!!!!!??????!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Kai just walks away while throwing this chapter into your waiting hands*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Last Time On DANGEROUS MEMORIES) {GOB: ^_^}  
  
The teams split up and explored Galaxy Land, but trouble was brewing. But in that chapter, it was just... ............................................................................ ............ ............................................................................ ......... ............................................................................ ...... ............................................................................ ... ............................................................................  
  
......................................................................... ...................................................................... ................................................................... ................................................................ ............................................................. .......................................................... PLAIN INSANITY!!!!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(11:00am for the next few)  
  
{Team12 - Haunted House of Haunted Horrors!}  
  
"Come on guys! Let's go in already!!!" Akira whined as the others put their stuff in the storage lockers. Kai rolled his eyes and was about to say something when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"What was that?" He wondered, "Better keep a lookout, something just doesn't seem right."  
  
If only Kai had known... But even if he did, it would have been no good. There was no escaping this time...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Team10 - Brad Best?!?!?)  
  
"ROLLER COASTER!"  
  
"FUN HOUSE!"  
  
"ROLLER COASTER!"  
  
"FUN HOUSE!"  
  
"ROLLER COASTER!"  
  
"FUN HOUSE!"  
  
"ROLLER COASTER!"  
  
"FUN HOUSE!"  
  
"ROLLER COASTER!"  
  
"FUN HOUSE!"  
  
"ROLLER COASTER!"  
  
"FUN HOUSE!"  
  
"ROLLER COASTER!"  
  
"FUN HOUSE!"  
  
"ROLLER COASTER!"  
  
"FUN HOUSE!"  
  
"ROLLER COASTER!"  
  
"FUN HOUSE!"  
  
"ROLLER COASTER!"  
  
"FUN HOUSE!"  
  
"ROLLER COASTER!"  
  
"FUN HOUSE!"  
  
"ROLLER COASTER!"  
  
"FUN HOUSE!"  
  
"I can't believe they're still at it. It's.... scary!" Ray said sitting with Rory on a bench. Rory just nodded in disbelief and offered Ray some of his popcorn.  
  
Ray took some popcorn, and suddenly brightened, he quickly jumped up surprising Rory and yelled,  
  
"Oh! It's a clown!!!"  
  
"A clown!!!! Where?????" Both girls, suddenly forgetting their argument said happily, as they ran to where Ray pointed, happily chattering like old friends.  
  
"What? But how?" Rory asked, very confuzzled (GOB: My word, live with it) looking in shock at the girls. Ray laughed and answered,  
  
"What girl can resist clowns? Especially one that makes balloon animals!" Rory laughed as they made their way to the girls.  
  
"AND WE WANT A DOG AND A CAT AND A RABBIT AND A HORSE AND A MOUSE AND A SNAKE AND A DRAGON AND A PHOENIX AND A FLOWER AND A PIG AND A BIRD..." The girls cheerily listed all the things they wanted, while the clown, who was looking angrier and angrier every second, suddenly exploded,  
  
"WILL YOU TWO MAKE UP YOUR MINDS!!!" Just as he finished shouting, his wig and mask came off revealing...  
  
"BRAD BEST!!!" The four teens yelled shocked, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???"  
  
The Clown, who we now know is Brad Best, suddenly started yelling,  
  
"I WAS FIRED! AFTER ALL THAT WORK I DID FOR THE BBA THEY FIRE ME! AND WHY? BECAUSE I ASK FOR A LITTLE RAISE! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? I AM THE BEST ANNOUNCER EVER! I RULE! I WILL GET MY REVENGE! MARK MY WORDS I WILL..."  
  
The four teens glanced at one another, then slowly edged away.  
  
"So, let's go on some rides -" Ray began, but stopped at he was met with yells of,  
  
"ROLLER COASTER!"  
  
"FUN HOUSE!"  
  
"ROLLER COASTER!"  
  
"FUN HOUSE!"  
  
"ROLLER COASTER!"  
  
"FUN HOUSE!"  
  
"ROLLER COASTER!"  
  
"FUN HOUSE!"  
  
"ROLLER COASTER!"  
  
"FUN HOUSE!"  
  
"ROLLER COASTER!"  
  
"FUN HOUSE!"  
  
"NOOOOO!" Rory yelled, crumbling to the floor in horrified gasps, as Ray collapsed next to him sobbing quietly,  
  
"Not again, please not again..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GOB: No I don't hate Brad Best. I just wanted to do that. And no I don't hate Rory and Ray. I just wanted to do that. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Team11)  
  
(Victoria and Jace)  
  
"So what should we do?" Victoria asked as she and Jace wandered around. Jace thought then answered,  
  
"This may sound stupid, but want to check out the 3D movie?" Victoria's whole face lit up.  
  
"Finally! A guy who appreciates 3D movies!" She happily grabbed his arm and shot off to buy the tickets.  
  
When they got their, they had to choose a movie. Either Tale of Two Hearts or Blood and Guts and Horrors. Jace glanced at Victoria and mentally killed himself. He didn't want to sit through a crappy romance. He wanted action. Victoria suddenly broke his train of thoughts by saying,  
  
"I'll get the tickets and you get the food." With that she was off. Jace sighed then walked to the concession stand. He might as well live with it. He was seeing a crappy romance.  
  
Once they got the tickets and food, they went inside and Victoria led the way to the theater showing their movie. Once they got there, they sat dead center, having the best spot in the theater.  
  
The screen suddenly came on. When Jace read it, he looked at Victoria and thought, "An odd one, but thank god for that..." The screen read,  
  
"Blood and Guts and Horrors II - Scarier than the First!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Team12 - All I can say is finally, bet that's what you're thinking to ^_^)  
  
"Man oh man oh man oh man..." Tea whispered as they made their way through all the horrifying stuff. Kai wore his usual mask of boredom, Bren kept glancing around himself, and Akira, leading the pack, had a scared expression on her face, but refused to let anyone see her scared.  
  
They walked single file in this order, Akira in front, then Kai, then Bren, then Tea. Tea was the most freaked out of the four, and kept jumping at the slightest thing, while swearing to never go in a haunted house again.  
  
They made their way to end of the house, and Kai vaguely remembered, from past visits, this is where they start getting people to jump out at his...  
  
No sooner had he said that, when a guy dressed as a mummy jumped out, grabbing Akira's arm.  
  
She let out an ear piercing yell, and jumped backwards, knocking into the person behind her, who caught her before she fell.  
  
She looked up quickly and was horrified to see it was Kai who caught her. She quickly stood up and stalked down to the end, shouting behind her,  
  
"Ever talk about this again and I swear I will kill you!"  
  
Bren and Tea exchanged glances, while Kai rolled his eyes. They started off after Akira when they suddenly heard her scream.  
  
Tea and Bren shot off, while Kai rolled his eyes, "Probably got scared again he thought." But he quickened his pace all the same.  
  
Akira was shaking. There, on the floor next to her was a guy dressed up as a Vampire. But... He had been shot.  
  
Tea and Bren ran to her, and froze at the sight.  
  
"Oh my God! He's been shot!" She yelled, as the others panicked. She pulled out her cell and called for help. She then saw something that made her heart stop.  
  
There, next to the Vampire, were the words,  
  
"We will get you. First Earth, then Air, then Water, then Fire. Come willingly, you have already seen what will happen if you don't. We are waiting..."  
  
She suddenly felt very faint. The ground seemed to rise up to meet her, and the last thing she heard was a sinister voice saying.  
  
"You will all be mine. Your powers will be mine. The world will be mine!"  
  
Kai suddenly appeared and caught her before she fell, and quietly said,  
  
"We can't escape. It's time we faced Them."  
  
Bren and Tea glanced at another and nodded. They knew what he was talking about. And they were scared. Very scared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GOB: Well?  
  
Rory: Why must you torture me?  
  
GOB: Cuz it's fun! ^_^  
  
Tyson: Read an-  
  
*Akira punches Tyson then says* Read and review!!!  
  
GOB: You heard her! And tell me what you think about Brad Best? Bye byes! 


	21. Tears Upon A Rooftop

GOB: I don't know what I was thinking...  
  
Kai: Neither do I.  
  
Akira: Shut up Kai. What do you mean GOB?  
  
GOB: Brad Best... a clown... My mind is messed.  
  
Akira: So? That's how you made it to 75 reviews!  
  
GOB: YOUR RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! RORY DISCLAIMER!  
  
Rory: Huh? I'm back!  
  
GOB: Yup.  
  
Rory: *sigh* Well, just check the other chapters for disclaimers.  
  
GOB: Good enough. Starting chapter now!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(11:30am)  
  
{Takes place right after last chapter's last sequence thingy}  
  
She suddenly felt very faint. The ground seemed to rise up to meet her, and the last thing she heard was a sinister voice saying.  
  
"You will all be mine. Your powers will be mine. The world will be mine!"  
  
Kai suddenly appeared and caught her before she fell, and quietly said,  
  
"We can't escape. It's time we faced Them."  
  
Bren and Tea glanced at another and nodded. They knew what he was talking about. And they were scared. Very scared.  
  
The four waited for the police, and soon, with the rest of the teams, they arrived.  
  
"Oh my god..." Tamara whispered, as the others were just shocked into silence, it was then she caught sight of Akira, and rushed over, along with everyone else.  
  
"Shit, what happened to her?" Lee asked, glancing back at the Vampire's body, which the police were covering with a white sheet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GOB: Sorry, I just wanted to give Lychee Fairy a big THANK-YOU for giving me the inspiration for this chapter during an MSN conversation. With her help, along with AzN*PyRo*ArCaDa, DragonBlade, and the other authors/FF.net users on my MSN list for all there help. And if anyone else would like to become another "advisor" for my fic, or just want to chat, to e-mail me/review me. Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai, Bren and Tea glanced at one another. Bren finally spoke up,  
  
"Finding the body really shocked her. She blacked out just a little while ago."  
  
As Bren spoke, Kai's eyes glazed over, but no one noticed this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Kai's Mind)  
  
"Kai, you must tell the others what happened in the past." Tael's soft voice whispered through the mazes of Kai's mind. Kai sighed softly and responded,  
  
"I know, but it's going to be hard. We've kept it secret for so long . We'll wait until Akira wakes and then we'll tell the others tonight."  
  
Tael smiled and nodded. He then took a step back, and disappeared from the confines of Kai's mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(11:45am)  
  
"Hey, Lee, Enrique." Kai said, glancing at the time. "Get going to the arena, your matches are starting soon, and everyone else who wants to watch. The rest of us will be at the Gray Nuns Hospital."  
  
The others nodded and sped off. The only people who went to the arena were teams 2, 5 and Derick and Cally. The rest went with the Police to the hospital, where they attempted to revive Akira.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(12:30pm)  
  
{Hospital}  
  
"Ow, my head hurts." Akira moaned rubbing her head as she struggled to get up. She opened her eyes fully, remembering what had happened, and started asking questions,  
  
"Oh my god! Is that guy okay? Who shot him? What am I doing here? What's going on???"  
  
Bren immediately went to his sister and explained her fainting, and that the vampire was dead. When he told her that she began to shake, but let her brother continue. Bren then asked her a question,  
  
"Akira, the Police want to talk to us, us being you, me, Tea, and Kai. You up to it?" He got a nod in return, and smiled softly. He then continued, "Well, then I'll send them in. They've already talked to us."  
  
With that he left, casting one last reassuring glance at his sister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(12:45pm)  
  
Team 2 and Team 5 burst into the hospital, asking if Akira was okay.  
  
"She's fine, a little shaken up, but fine." Bren said, "So who won?"  
  
Enrique immediately pouted as Lee said,  
  
"We did of course!" Everyone laughed as the door to the room with Akira opened.  
  
"That was fast." Tea thought, as she quickly walked to her friend. But Akira just pulled away, and said, without looking at anyone,  
  
"Can we go now?"  
  
The others glanced at one another and were about to leave, when once again, people burst into the hospital.  
  
Kai's looked shocked, and gasped, "Kei, Tia, Ria! What the fuck are you all doing here?"  
  
Tea laughed, and said, "I invited them silly! I thought it was due time for the Hiwatari kids to get together!"  
  
"So, these are the rest of your brothers and sisters?" Ray asked, then burst out laughing at what happened next.  
  
Ria, catching sight of Kai, had suddenly screamed, "KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!" and ran and jumped into his arms happily crying "KAI! KAI! KAI! KAI!" over and over again. If it hadn't been for Kai's fast reflexes, he would have been bowled right over.  
  
"Hey Kai, you never told us you had a twin. Neither did you Tea." Max said, being the first to break out of the temporary shock of seeing two Kai's and two Tea's.  
  
"Really? I'm hurt Kai." Kei said. He looked exactly like Kai, except where Kai had light blue hair, he had dark, and where Kai had dark, Kei had light. Kei's eyes were also a deep brown instead of crimson, there were no blue shark fins and the clothes were completely different.  
  
"Whatever." Kai said as he set down Ria, who had finally stopped yelling "KAI! KAI! KAI! KAI!".  
  
She then saw Akira, and proceeded to do the same thing to her as she had done to Kai.  
  
"AKIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled and jumped into Akira's arms. Akira hadn't been paying attention to what was going on and was knocked right down! She took one look at Ria, then broke into a huge, gigantic, gargantuan smile, and gave the younger girl a huge hug.  
  
"Ria! It's soooo good to see you again! Tia, Kei, how are you guys? God girl, get off me! You need to lose weight!"  
  
Ria giggled and got off of Akira. Bren relaxed, he had really been worried when Akira had pulled away from Tea, but now she was back to normal.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"Uh-oh what, Bren?" Akira asked. Bren smirked, then replied,  
  
"I was just thinking now that your back to normal, we're really in trouble!" With that he shot off, with Akira in hot pursuit, yelling  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU CREEP! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH TROUBLE I CAN REALLY CAUSE!!!" The others just laughed and followed the two out of the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{GOB: OK, here I'm skipping to the end of the day.}  
  
(10:00pm)  
  
[Just after supper.]  
  
Everyone was lounging around, after having spent the rest of the day, exploring Edmonton. Everybody except Kai, Akira, Ria, Emily, Kenny, and Robert were watching Final Destination II.  
  
Robert had gone downtown to deal with some business he had in Edmonton, Emily and Kenny, had chickened out, and were currently busy discussing new beyblading tactics and designs. Ria had fallen asleep, since it was past her bedtime. Akira had gone to the roof, and Kai had gone out to pick up some papers from Mr. Dickinson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(10:15pm)  
  
Kai shivered slightly as he made his way back to the hotel. It was very windy, and he had gone out without a jacket.  
  
He glanced up and saw something that surprised him. There, sitting all alone, on the roof, was Akira.  
  
She was burying her face into her knees, shaking horribly. Kai took this as a bad sign and quickly made his way to the roof. He heard Tael whisper in his mind,  
  
"Be careful, she's very scared, though she may not show it. Listen to her. Talk to her. Be there for her."  
  
Kai mentally nodded, and hurried up the cold, stone stairs. He saw her sitting there, her black, gold and silver hair flying wildly in the wind, and her violet eyes red from tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(10:30pm)  
  
"Why did this have to happen. Just as things were finally looking up, my fucking past had to show up again. Why can't I just die. I'm better off dead any-" Here Akira was shocked out of her thought by a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She jerked back, slipping and falling off the ledge, but before she could make it totally over, Kai shot forward and grabbed her hand, pulling her back up.  
  
She fell on the cold rooftop, shaking uncontrollably. When she could speak, she gasped,  
  
"Kai, what the fuck? You nearly scared me to death!" Kai sat down next to her, and looked her straight in the eyes, as he said,  
  
"What are you doing out here alone?"  
  
Akira fidgeted as she thought. She hated it when Kai looked at her like that, she felt as if he could see into her very soul, and that scared her. She responded softly, breaking their eye contact,  
  
"I... I don't know. I just wanted to be left alone to think... I'm... really scared Kai... I... I don't want it to happen again!" Here she burst into tears, while mentally smacking herself for crying in front of him. But what he did next surprised her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(10:45pm)  
  
"I wonder where Akira is. I hope she's okay." Bren though, glancing at the clock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(10:45pm)  
  
Kai reached over to her and put his arm around her shoulder. He sighed and said,  
  
"I know, but you can't let it continue to hurt you, or you'll never be able to get past it." Akira looked up at him, and wiped her tears away. She softly replied,  
  
"It's hard-" But Kai cut her off,  
  
"And it should be. If it was easy, that would mean that it was un- important. You have to keep going, and fighting whatever gets in your way. But remember, just because you've beaten the enemy, doesn't mean you've truly one."  
  
Akira got up, and told Kai she was going inside. She had to think about what he just said, "What did he mean, 'just because you've beaten the enemy, doesn't mean you've truly one'. Didn't it?" She walked down the stairs, unaware of the crimson orbs that followed her until she was out of sight.  
  
"I've never seen her so hurt Tael." Kai thought. Tael slowly replied, "What about when she found out she was adopted?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GOB: WOW! Long chapter, you know the drill, read and review! 


	22. Determination: Part 1 of 4

GOB: Thank God its the weekend!  
  
(Crickets chirping)  
  
GOB: Hello???  
  
(Silence)  
  
GOB: Anybody???  
  
(Still silence)  
  
GOB: No ones here..... I guess I'll start the chapter, and I'm sorry bout the late update, I couldn't find the characters (that's my reason and I'm sticking to it!) and I don't own Beyblade....  
  
(Deadly quiet)  
  
GOB: *Looks around confused and slowly walks away*  
  
Everyone: He he he... We got rid of her!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(10:50pm)  
  
{They are all together in the main room [Ria's still asleep] and now its time for the truth to come out, but I think I'll be raising more questions than answers in this chapter, so please just read it and try to figure it out. This will probably be a two-parter! Also, remember that I won't be completely following the Beyblade version of things and some parts will be changed! Also this chapter will probably be crap, since I'm only doing Tea and I didn't really have great ideas for how she got her 'special' bitbeast, and the true abilities of her bitbeast. Same with Bren but I'm working on it! Oh, and would it kill you to tell me on which things I can improve? I haven't gotten a single flame and it's bugging me! I NEED AREAS TO IMPROVE!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I'LL STOP WRITING IN CAPS now. Sorry... I had sugar and a fellow FF.net user, and a good friend at that, is the only reason I'm risking being caught in computers class to write this chapter as she wants me to write so much that it's her msn messenger name! THIS CHAPTERS FOR YOU! AND SO'S THE NEXT ONE CAUSE THIS IS PROBABLY CRAP!!!!!!! Oh, and her FF.net name is Lychee Fairy! And I'll shut up now! BTW, if anyone knows some good character traps to keep my characters from running away again please do tell!}  
  
"Hey guys," Kai began, as they were all just lounging around, "We need to talk." This surprised everyone, but they knew it was important, so they all sat down waiting for Kai to continue. Kai glanced at Bren who sighed and said,  
  
"We haven't been completely honest with you all. There are still a lot of things about us that you don't know, about our bitbeasts you don't know, and about our past you don't know. And we think it's time we let you know. You see that guy that was killed, well, it was a kind of warning to us. Us meaning me, Kai, Tea, and Akira. The reason they want us, and our bitbeasts."  
  
"Wait," Kenny interrupted, "Are you sure you want to tell us? I already know a bit because Kai told me before." Here everyone, including Bren, Akira and Tea, looked at Kai, who just looked away, and muttered,  
  
"I had my reasons..."  
  
"Okay, I guess we should get started, but this could take awhile, so I'm just going to run through the main points and fill in the details later. Please don't ask to many questions, everything we can tell you we will." Bren said, surprising everyone by taking charge.  
  
"First of all our bitbeasts are, different, in many ways. There is, well, there is, sorta a black version of each of them. There's a Black Dranzer, a Black Larasher, a Black Skasher, and a Black Trasker. These bitbeasts aren't copies or fakes... They're actually part of our real bitbeasts. You see, a while ago, Tea's bitbeast was actually Traskzer (Tracks-zer), mine was actually Skaszer (Ska-zer), Akira's was really Laraszer (La-Razz-Sir) and Kai's was Draizer (Dray-zer). These were the names we gave to our bitbeasts when they merged with their Black version."  
  
"I guess I'll start with hoe I got my bitbeast and how I learned of my... unique abilities." Tea said, "But it's different from Kai's and the others in most ways.  
  
I was only like eleven and a half. Kai, Akira, and Bren all already had their bitbeasts. They had gone off to deal with a few bladers that had trashed , let's just call them two old friends, blades. I was wondering alone through a forest in my neighborhood. It was a really normal day, not hot, not cold, not windy, not wet, just... normal. Everything seemed to be teeming with life. I kept wandering along a path, until it began to get very dark. I realized I was lost. And being the smart, resourceful person I was, I screamed as loud as I could for somebody to tell me where the hell I was. (Here Bren snickered but shut up after a scathing glare from Tea.) After that didn't work, I tried the next best thing, I ran as fast as I could in one direction. It took me a good fifteen minutes before I realized I was going in circles. (Tea shook her head, as if amazed by her own stupidity) God, I was stupid!!!! (See, told ya so :P) After that, I did the next most logical thing. I sat down. Where I was. And didn't move. For like two long hours."  
  
Here almost everyone burst into laughter (guess who didn't? LOL! -_~) They were soon silenced by Tea's glare, seemed like terrifying glares ran in their family. They were just thankful that hers wasn't as bad as Kai's or else they were in serious trouble!  
  
All of a sudden, Tea stopped glaring, stopped looking at them. She just stopped... everything. Kai was the first to notice and immediately tried to snap her out of it, by...  
  
"OUCH! KAI WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU HIT ME FOR!!!!!!!!" Tea thundered, as Kai just shrugged and said,  
  
"I had to snap you out of whatever you were just doing, you spaced out wench." Tea lunged for her older brother, only to be stopped by her eldest brother. Kei tried to calm the girl down and asked,  
  
"Come on Tea, Kai was just kidding! Why don't you continue where you left off? Please???" Kei looked so pathetic begging her she just sighed and said,  
  
"Fine." Under her breath she muttered, "You're a dead man when I find you alone Blue Boy!" Kai just smirked and mouthed, " Bring it on... Wench!"  
  
"OK, where was I? Oh, nevermind, I remember," Tea said, settling down once more, sending another dark glare towards her 'favorite' brother and continuing with her story,  
  
"I guess I must have fallen asleep or something because next thing I new I was waking up in a clearing, which instantly freaked me out as I had fallen asleep in the middle of what seemed to be the thickest part of the forest. It was completely dark, except from this weird glow which seemed to be coming from something straight in front of me. If I was thinking I would have run away, but being the moron that I am, I walked towards the glow." Here Tea paused as a soft smile crossed her face.  
  
"That was the best stupid thing I've ever done. When I reached the strange glow, I found out that it was a weird statue covered in vines, which were glowing. In all honesty, I thought I was dreaming, so I really didn't think about it as I walked over to the statue and began to tear the vines away. Strangest thing, the vines looked like they were completely stuck onto the statue, but for me it was as easy as pulling cotton candy off the stick. The vines seemed to want me to be able to get through. Even though it was so easy to rip the vines off, it still took me a good twenty minutes to take off all the vines, that's how covered the statue was. But I kept on going, somehow, it seemed as if I was supposed to. But my curiosity was what really kept me going. Not once did I think that I should be getting home and that my brothers and sisters, my friends, my parents, and all the policemen my parents called (Here Kai, Akira and Bren muttered something that sounded like, "More like all the policemen in the country!") were going crazy looking for me, seems I was gone longer that I thought.  
  
When I was done with the vines, I just tossed them to the floor. The statue I found was... well it was a statue off... my bitbeast, Traskzer. On the bottom of the statue were these words;  
  
'The one of Earth will come and accept the great responsibility and honor bestowed on her and claim the powerful beast which will help guide her in battle against those who would do her, her family, her friends, and her world harm. The spirit of TRASKZER is now................................................................. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................Yours...'  
  
The next thing I knew I was surrounded by an eerie green light, but strange enough it felt calm, it felt safe, it felt... right... I don't really know how, or if I did, I don't remember, but I knew what I had to do.  
  
I held out my blade, which I carried around with me wherever I was just in case, and concentrated on pulling the light into my blade. When I was finished, the statue slowly started to disappear. At first I was horrified at what I had done. That is until I heard a voice say, and to this day I have no idea which direction it came from, who it was or where it came from, all the voice said was,  
  
"Traskzer is now yours. But not for long. During the splitting of the hikaris and the yamis, you will be given control over the hikari. Never let both the hikari and the yami fall into the hands of others, be they friend or foe. Only you can control the power. You are the chosen one. Earth, along with Wind, Water, and Fire, must protect the...." (Tea paused and frowned) I.. I can't remember what we must protect! Oh my god... I never realized that until now... Maybe that's something we have to learn along the way.  
  
I can't tell you everything that happened because, well, I don't remember it all. I do remember this strange spirit-type being telling me that I'd remember all the important details but nothing else. But one amongst us would. I had no idea what he was talking about, as we were the only people there. I wish I could remember it all. The next thing I knew I was waking up back where I started. At first I thought it was all a dream until I looked at my blade, and there was my Trasker. I really didn't have time to think because at that moment my baka brother showed up and proceeded to yell my ear off as he dragged me back home."  
  
Tea glared good naturedly at Kai when she said that last part, and all Kai did was roll his eyes and let her continue.  
  
"Well, that's pretty much all the important stuff. I gloated for a good month about getting my own bitbeast, but no one really asked where or why I got my bitbeast. It's all very strange." Enrique was about to open his mouth when Akira cut him off,  
  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!!!!!!!! DIDN'T WE SAY NOT TO ASK ANY QUESTIONS YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BREN, YOU'RE NEXT!!!!!! HURRY UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oomph!" Akira was suddenly shut up by a pillow being thrown at her face and a cute, angelic voice saying,  
  
"Could ya' aww be any wouder? I could hera ya' aww the way in my room, with the doors cwosed an' everythin! What are ya aww doin anyways?" There standing in the doorway, was Ria, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The other's all glanced at one another, trying to think up something to tell the little girl until Bren blurted out,  
  
"WE WERE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone's faces (not Kai, he just looked mad at Bren) were covered with horror at the look on Ria's face when Bren said 'Truth or Dare'. And everyone knew what was coming,  
  
"CAN I PWAY PWEASE??????????????"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GOB: WHEW!!!!!! That took a while./  
  
*Still Silence*  
  
GOB: Ummmmm. Well, Review please and tell me what you think. There won't be any new chapters until I get some reviews on how I did Tea's part. If you like it, good. If you don't, tell me why, and I'll re-do it and the other characters part's will be much better! Oh, and here's a sneak preview from like three chapters later! BYE BYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(SNEAK - Y ~ PEAK - Y!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Everyone looked at the four bladers. One filled with life and the playfulness of earth, another with the swift, cheerfulness of air, one as placid, serene and mesmerizing as water, and the final one as dangerous, calm, and mysterious as fire.  
  
"I know I'm ready. I'm tired of trying to keep it hidden, to forget what happened." Tea suddenly said, her bright eyes flashing. Bren slowly nodded,  
  
"Me to, you don't know how hard it is keeping this all secret. I don't care what happens as long as I don't have to hide anymore." He spoke quietly and calmly, but with conviction.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Akira whispered, but Kai cut her off,  
  
"I don't know about you, but I don't want it to happen again. I'm in." Here he opened his eyes and studied Akira with his crimson orbs, she sighed and suddenly her face lost the terror and hurt and was replaced with something different...  
  
"I'm in!"  
  
Determination... 


	23. Determination: Part 2 of 4

GOB: I'm back. But I have some MAJOR PROBLEMS WITH ALL YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: Join the club. Actually, don't. I have major problems with you too.  
  
GOB: *mutters* Jerk! *Speak Loudly* YOU PEOPLE DON'T KNOW HOW TO READ!!!!!!!! I ASKED FOR YOU TO TELL ME ABOUT THE AREAS I SHOULD IMPROVE IN!!!!!!!! YET NOT A SINGLE PERSON DID!!!!!!!!! LIKE 'GOOD JOB!' REALLY HELPS ME!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I'M GOING CRAZY WITHOUT AREAS TO IMPROVE!!!!!!!!!! SO............................................ TELL ME WHICH AREAS I NEED TO IMPROVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Akira: Do as she says... she's really scaring me.  
  
Rory: The disclaimer, some one do the disclaimer!  
  
???: I will. GOB doesn't own anything that belongs to someone else.  
  
Everyone: Who the Fuck are you??? (This is pg-13, I'm allowed to swear)  
  
???: I'm the only person who says the name "Tai" so far in this fic. Figure the rest out for yourself!!!!!  
  
Kai: Whatever. You're *Gob smacks hand over Kai's mouth*  
  
GOB: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!! HOW DO YOU KNOW ANYWAY??????  
  
Kai: *Shrugz* I read ahead in your little plan book.  
  
GOB: YOU WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* While GOB tries to kill Kai and get her little book back, enjoy the next chapter. Entitled, 'Determination Part 2 of 4' *  
  
These few chapters won't be done in time frames because I don't want them to be and if you got a problem with that, well screw you! You don't listen to me when I tell you to tell me where to improve, I don't listen to you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"CAN I PWAY PWEASE??????????????"  
  
"Bren, you are a dead man..." Kai muttered as Bren glanced at everybody and stuttered,  
  
"Uhh... y-yeah... s-sure... umm... I m-mean if th-that's ok with y-you g- guys..."  
  
"Of course it is!" Akira said falsely cheerful while glaring at her brother.  
  
"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Only one thing was on everybody's mind, "God have mercy on me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About an hour later, Ria was so exhausted, she fell asleep right onto the couch. Kai sighed and muttered, "Finally." He picked her up and put her back into her room and tucked her into bed, praying she wouldn't wake up anytime soon.  
  
As he re-entered the room, he couldn't help but smirk. Ria had completely humiliated everyone except for himself and Akira. He knew the only reason this was so was because Ria wasn't stupid enough to even think of doing anything embarrassing to him, and she completely idolized Akira.  
  
Bren was covered head to toe with flour (Ria dared him to cover himself with flower and run through the mall yelling, "I'm a ghost! Fear Me!"), Max and Oliver were sitting as far away from everyone else as possible (More like the other way around, Ria dared them to 'Garbage Dive' in the huge dumpster and parade through the mall), Rory was currently in the washroom (Ria dared him to dye his hair from dark gold to neon.... pink). The others were similarly decked out, but funniest of all had to be Tyson.  
  
Ria had dared Tyson to dress like a girl, head to toe. Complete with the makeup and accessories. He then had to go through the mall and hit on four guys. While she taped the whole thing. He had to remember to ask his little sister for a copy. It would be the perfect blackmail to get Tyson to train, wake up, eat less, and pretty much stop being the walking, talking, garbage disposal he is.  
  
Tyson was wearing a floor length, strapless, sparkly black evening gown, complete with matching hair bow, purse and 4 inch high heels. He had sparkly gold mascara, blush, sparkly gold eye shadow, sparkly gold lipstick and sparkly gold lip liner. He was wearing a huge, ugly gold colored amulet and a huge, ugly gold colored ring, and a very tacky gold colored bracelet. All of which was bought for the sole purpose of this dare.  
  
"CAN I TAKE OFF THIS CRAP YET??????????????????" Tyson whined for the billionth time. Akira smirked, took another picture, then said happily,  
  
"Okay! Everyone should go get cleaned up, so we can get on with this little 'Tell Everyone About Our Past' thing. At the rate we're going, we won't be done until about one or two in the morning. Luckily, there aren't any matches until 4:00 pm, so we can all sleep in."  
  
"THIS CRAP ISN'T WASHING OUT!!!!!!! SOMEONE TELL ME WHY THIS CRAP ISN'T WASHING OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rory yelled from the washroom, as Akira picked up the hair dye package and read aloud,  
  
"Once set, the color will last for 3-4 days. No amount of washing will ever get rid of it so stop trying to..."  
  
"Um, guess I got the semi-permanent kind. Hehehe." Tyson said, scratching his head. Rory ran into the room and tried to strangle Tyson. Meanwhile, Bren started his little story.  
  
"Ok, I was also about eleven when I got Skasher. Heh, I didn't even realize I had a bitbeast for like a week after I got him. It was hilarious. (Everyone looked at Bren and shook their heads, "Amusing retarded fool.") Well, here's how it started.  
  
It was the last day of school before summer break, and me and Kai were watching the clock, counting down the seconds till summer break. When the bell finally rang, Kai and I were out of there before anyone realized what happened. Of course we forgot our report cards, but we didn't bother going back, the school was used to us getting the hell out of there as soon as possible so they always sent our report cards with our sisters, or sometimes, in Kai's case, brothers. (A/N: LOL, My school did that for me and my friends.) We ran home, chucked our stuff into our rooms, and ran out to meet with a couple of other people. We honestly didn't care about anything except the fact we didn't have to deal with our stupid teacher. We always seemed to get the teachers that gave the most homework, and they always seemed to hate us.  
  
Once we met up with the people we were looking for, we split up individually to do a clean sweep of our alleyways and make sure no freaks tried to move in on our territory while we were away.  
  
I always seemed to get the boring sectors, nothing ever really happened so I was always bored out of my mind on these little checks. Usually, I was the first finished, so I usually went to a small mountain that, from the top, you could see all across the rural area of the city. Akira and Kai already had their bitbeasts, and Akira was constantly bragging about how she, my younger sister, got her bitbeast before me, her older brother, and how she, my younger sister, was stronger than me, her older brother.  
  
Today though, she went a little overboard, so when I was supposed to head back to meet the others then head home, I didn't. I just wanted some time alone to cool off. I guess I was there for quite a while because, before I knew it, it was dark. I didn't have a watch with me, so I don't know the exact time exactly, but I'd guess maybe 11:00pm.  
  
At first, I thought I was just dreaming, but there it was. A statue, a honest to goodness statue, floating towards me, in the sky, on it's own. I thought maybe someone was trying to pull a prank on me, but their was no one else near. I couldn't see any of the details on the statue as it was silhouetted by the moon.  
  
As Tea told you before, the statue she found was of her bitbeast. I also got my bitbeast from a statue pretty much like she did. Skasher came from the statue that floated to me. Strange enough though, like Tea had to force apart the vines, I had to chase the statue for an hour before I finally managed to catch it.  
  
I still couldn't see the statue, it was to damn dark. I started searching my pockets for a match, or better yet a lighter. Well, guess what, I found a lighter. (Everyone: ^_^ ) And guess what else, it was empty (Everyone: -_- ). I was just about to give up when I realized my blade was glowing.  
  
I took it out and tried to figure out why it was glowing. After a while, I realized that the glow seemed to fade when I brought it away from the statue. I was really curious as to what was going on, so I brought my blade close to the statue, and bent forward to look at the details on the statue. I started at the top of the statue and made my way down.  
  
On the bottom of the statue, was an inscription. It was really hard to make out, and I had to re-read it about twelve times before I fully understood what it said. When Tea told you about her inscription, she forgot to mention that she had placed her beyblade into a little slot that fit her blade perfectly while she was reading the inscription and before she reached the end and understood what it said. (Tea: So sue me, I forgot a couple of details! I haven't told this story in ages! Besides, I had to go first, I bet you would have screwed up too! Baka!) Whatever Tea.  
  
Like I was saying, Tea put her blade into the slot next to her inscription. I did the same thing, without even realizing it until I went to retrieve my beyblade from the little slot, which strangely seemed to be made for my blade. It was made even weirder, considering I had just completely changed the size, weight, and design of my beyblade before I had come to my mountain.  
  
I never really thought about that until a little while before... nevermind, just a little while later, after I got my bitbeast, nothing else. (Here Bren cast an anxious glance towards Kai, who just pretended he didn't notice. The others all noticed this little exchange, but decided not to press on it. Maybe Kai would tell them when his turn came about.)  
  
The inscription on mine read,  
  
'The one of Air will come and accept the great responsibility and honor bestowed on him and claim the powerful beast which will help guide him in battle against those who would do him, his family, his friends, and his world harm. The spirit of SKASHER is now......................................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .........................................Yours...'  
  
It felt like I was suddenly floated, I felt so, well, light. That's like the only way I can think of to explain it, just light, lighter than air. As I was just standing, no floating, no standing, there, I watched the statue without blinking an eye, when it suddenly started disappearing, till nothing was left of it. I froze, then craned my head in every direction, searching for any sign of the statue. But I couldn't find it.  
  
As I was going crazy searching for the, no MY statue, I heard a soft, strange voice, that seemed to come from all directions, saying,  
  
'Skaszer is now yours. But not for long. During the splitting of the hikaris and the yamis, you will be given control over the hikari. Never let both the hikari and the yami fall into the hands of others, be they friend or foe. Only you can control the power. You are the chosen one. Wind, along with Earth, Water, and Fire, must protect the....'  
  
And once again, I can't remember what the heck we are supposed to protect, which is really ironic seeing as we are supposed to be protecting the one thing we can't remember from harm or danger or whatever! Oh, for crying out loud! How the hell are we supposed to protect something we don't remember from something else we don't remember! It's ridiculous! Either God has a lot of faith in us, or someone up their is playing around with out lives."  
  
Here Bren paused, a deep frown on his face. He hated the fact that all this pressure came from something he couldn't remember. Sometimes he wondered if it was really all that important, or if it would matter if he just forgot about all the warnings and such and just gave up his bitbeast, or used its full power, or if he let the hikari and yami combine into one. He didn't understand why not, how could someone, human or bitbeast, live without their other side, always having a piece of themselves missing.  
  
He knew he acted like a total goofball, and everyone thought of him like that. Well, almost everybody. Kai was the one person he could always tell about his worries. Kai seemed to always know when something was bothering him, or when he was questioning their so-called destiny. He didn't want to worry his sister, or Tea, but sometimes he just couldn't keep it in any longer...  
  
*~*~*~*~* F-l-A-s-H-b-A-c-K*~*~*~*~*  
  
(No particular P.O.V.)  
  
A young boy sat on a mountain top. He was very obviously miserable, even though if anyone, his friends, parents, sister, saw him, he would just fake it being about something stupid, like school and homework.  
  
But it never was. It was about his destiny.  
  
"Ha, destiny! What a laugh!" He suddenly burst out loud, "All my destiny is, is a bunch of fucking crap that no one else in the world would understand!" He cried, slamming his fist into the floor with such force that it started to bleed all over.  
  
"I do." A soft, mysterious, somewhat cold, voice said, "And if you keep doing that, you're going to end up ruining your wrist. Then what would happen to the Elementals?" Bren looked up, shocked, only to see Kai, standing on the cliff, letting the penetrating gaze of his crimson eyes soften as they took in the view.  
  
"Now, how about you cut the crap and tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing," Bren muttered, "Just my stupid homework." Bren was suddenly punched in the face.  
  
He got up off the ground, shocked to see Kai there, his fist raised, saying coldly, while never breaking eye contact,  
  
"Cut the damn bullshit! You may be able to fool everybody else, but there's no way you're getting away from me! Now start talking!"  
  
*~*~*~*~* E-n-D-F-l-A-s-H-b-A-c-K *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Always, demanding answers," Bren thought wryly, "And always getting them too." Bren glanced at the others, who were sitting quietly, taking in the information. Everyone was just sitting there, silently, glancing at one another. No one really knew what to say. No one expected Bren to freak out like that.  
  
Finally, Akira spoke up, glancing at her older brother, then at the others,  
  
"I'll go next."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GOB: Well? You know what to do! Read, Review, and in your review, tell me where I should fix things up, and who's part you liked better, Bren or Tea's? Personally I liked XXXXXXX part better.  
  
Kai: She won't tell you until her next update.  
  
GOB: Damn right.  
  
Akira: Oh well, c ya. 


	24. Determination: Part 3 of 4

GOB: Well, guess what? I HAVE 95 REVIEWS!!!!!!! YAY ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Rory: Yeah, only 5 more till a hundred. Not bad for your first fic. Speaking of fics, ever gonna update your humor fic? Or your new Kai angst? (Hint, hint, review please!)  
  
GOB: Not until I can have another weird and wacky msn conversation with Jade, I'm out of ideas.  
  
Kai: *mutters something*  
  
GOB, Rory: What?  
  
Kai: Was I talking to you?  
  
Rory: I thought you were...  
  
GOB: O.o  
  
Kai: That was a rhetorical question... Moron.  
  
GOB: Umm, disclaimer?  
  
George: Umm.... How did I get here, and who am I? I'm not even in any of GOB's fics, hell she doesn't even know anybody named George...  
  
Kai, Rory: Authoress powers, why do you think we're here?  
  
GOB: CAUSE YOU LOOOOOOOOOVE ME?  
  
Kai, Rory:................  
  
George: Yeah, umm, GOB doesn't own anything that belongs to someone else.  
  
GOB: Good, here's the next chapter. Sorry about late update, I had major writers block and my muses didn't help. Dumb muses -_- Well, actually, lazy muses! LAZY LITTLE BUGGERS!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akira glanced at the rug seeming to find the pattern absolutely fascinating. "Oh shit," she thought, "Where the hell do I start? Maybe I should just tell Kai he can go fir-"  
  
"Well?" Kai's voice sliced through her thoughts like finely tempered steel, edged with the thinnest, hardest, sharpest, emeralds (GOB: So sue me, I like emeralds, mostly because they're so pretty and because it's my birthstone, I was born May 12, 1989).  
  
"Ok, I'm ready to go." Akira said softly. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder and glanced up. Bren was looking at her, concern taking over what previous emotions were spread around his face, twisting it into a sorrowful state. He knew that she not only would tell of how she received her bitbeast, but also about how she was, is, and will be. She'd tell her story, from the young innocent child, to the hurt, scarred adopted pre- teen, to the dark, suicidal teen, to whatever she was now.  
  
Akira glanced at her 'brother', and her eyes flickered with sadness. She knew he was worried, and she didn't blame him. She had heard all of it...  
  
~*~ F l a s h - B a c k~*~  
  
Bren sighed and looked down, he was lost. Everything seemed to be changing.  
  
"Bren, what's going on? You asked to talk to me, so start talking." Kai stated, glancing at his friend. He knew something was wrong.  
  
"I don't know Kai, I just don't know anymore." Bren murmured, "It's like, ever since Akira found out, she's changed. We never really talk anymore, we're no where near as close as we used to be. Every second of every minute of every hour of every day, it seems like were moving farther and farther apart. We hardly ever talk or even fight. I don't care what they all say, she's my little sister, she has been, is, and will always be. Why can't she see that? Or is it she can, and just doesn't want to?"  
  
~*~ EnD FLaSHbACk ~*~  
  
Akira hated how she made him feel. She gave him a soft smile, then turned to the others, all of whom had been waiting patiently (Tyson was gagged and tied up so he wouldn't interrupt anymore).  
  
"Ok," She stated briskly, "I guess I'll start!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GOB: Ok, Akira's part is just going to be flashbacks, because it's easier to write that way. Each set of flashbacks will be separated by a row of  
()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()  
  
Ok? ON with the story! Oh, and this is in no particular order, so keep track of the ages!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!( )!()!()!()!()!()!()()!  
  
A six year old girl slept soundly in her bed, unaware of her 'parents' arguments. In the room next to her, an eight year old boy sat, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't completely hear what his parents were saying, but he understood the gist of it. And it ravaged his heart with pain as he sat surrounded by darkness, with only a few stars for light.  
  
"We ---- to tell -- she was adopted!"  
  
"She is --- to young!"  
  
"Well --- do you propose --- tell her?"  
  
"What are we suppo--- to say? Hey Akir---, we're not your real pare---. Your real parents left --- for dead in an abandon--- cottage which --- just happened to come acr--- and find yo---?"  
  
"Of cour- not!"  
  
Bren sat there huddled in his blanket.  
  
()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!( )!()!()!()!()!()!()()!  
  
A thirteen year old girl stared out the window. It was almost her fourteenth birthday, and she couldn't wait. Her parents had told her they had something very important to discuss with her. She couldn't wait. The only thing that was bothering her was the fact that whenever she spoke of their parents secret to her brother, he would immediately frown and make up some excuse to leave. It really irked her.  
  
She just blew it off. All her friends were going over to her house after school. Well, everyone but Kai. He had disappeared a year ago, just after his fourteenth birthday. He hardly ever called his sisters or brother. She was a little upset about that, but every time she thought of him, she lost her temper and pretended she hated him.  
  
()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!( )!()!()!()!()!()!()()!  
  
Akira sat in the cave, on a smooth stone that jutted out over the underground lake. She came here every time she wanted to be alone, after finding it by mistake, while running from her brother. She had 'accidentally' slipped green hair dye into his shampoo bottle and he had threatened to kill her when he found out, chasing her all the way here.  
  
She looked into the water, and saw her own grief-stricken, tear-covered face looking miserably back. She couldn't believe it, just couldn't believe it.  
  
Adopted...  
  
ADOPTED!!! Why the hell hadn't she seen it before? She didn't really look like either of her parents or her brother.. no, Bren. He wasn't her brother. She wasn't her mother, and he wasn't her father.  
  
She sat staring at the mini waterfall that fed the lake. She couldn't help bursting into tears once more. Here she was, on her fourteenth birthday, and she was miserable. Her so called 'parents' had lied to her for years. She was hurt. But also angry.  
  
She hated the fact that they had kept this from her for so long. She stared at the water, before, fully exhausted, falling into a sad, miserable sleep.  
  
She awoke with a start, someone had just shaken her roughly in an obvious attempt to wake her. She gazed up, ready to attack whomever it was, only to look into orbs of deep crimson, the color of fresh blood.  
  
(GOB: You'll have to wait until later to find out what was said between the two. Remember, Akira is only telling the others the gist of this. Most parts with Kai she left out. I'm just telling you this to make it a tad clearer.)  
  
()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!( )!()!()!()!()!()!()()!  
  
Akira sat staring at the dull blade. She never imagined that, at the age of fifteen, she would commit suicide. She just couldn't take it any more. She felt numb all over.  
  
Everyone was worried about her. She no longer did any of the things she used to love. She stopped hanging out with her friends, all she did was lock herself in her room. When she did leave the safety of her room, she hardly uttered a word, and if she did, it was dark, harsh, but with a soft tint of sadness. Only her eyes, that bleary violet, gave way to show the hurt that consumed her mind, heart and soul.  
  
As she made the first slit across her wrist, she was shocked by how vivid the color of her blood was. She watched as it slowly oozed out of her skin, and elegantly dripped to the floor, as if it hadn't a care in the world. She watched the blood, completely unconscious of the other three slits she made, one of the same wrist, two on the other.  
  
She felt her soul lighten. She thought that it was because she was setting herself free, but it was because she was fading fast.  
  
She glanced at the paper in front of her, she had written out how she felt, just to show everyone how much she hurt. She didn't realize that they already knew...  
  
'I'm crawling in my skin  
  
My wounds will never heal  
  
Fear is all I feel  
  
Confusing me mercilessly.  
  
There's something inside me that pulls me beneath the surface  
  
Consuming my thoughts  
  
My lack of self-control is never ending  
  
I'm completely lost.  
  
I need to find myself again  
  
The walls are closing in on me  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
So insecure being who I am.  
  
Discomfort, endlessly has been my train of thought  
  
Distracting me from all that is "good"  
  
against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
  
It's haunting me now.'  
  
She let a few tears fall, she never thought it would come to this, never wanted it to.  
  
She suddenly felt faint. She collapsed in a pool of her own blood. On her face was a small, sadistic, smile.  
  
Beneath the smile, was a voice trying to call out for help.  
  
()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!( )!()!()!()!()!()!()()!  
  
Akira woke up the next day, in a hospital, hooked up to an IV. She was really angry. She was ready to kill the bastard who brought her there, but glancing around the room, widened her eyes in surprise.  
  
Her parents, her brother, and all her friends were strewn across the hospital room.  
  
"AKIRA!!!" Tea's voice suddenly gasped, "OH MY GOD YOU'RE AWAKE!!!! THANK GOD!!!!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU BAKA KUSO!!!"  
  
The others woke up due to Tea's outburst. Akira, was trying to do her best to forget what had happened and move on with her life. But sometimes it got hard.  
  
()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!( )!()!()!()!()!()!()()!  
  
Akira, a very energetic six year old, ran wildly through the forest. She could here her older brother threatening her, and she didn't really want to find out what any of those threats meant.  
  
All she had done was trick him into dyeing his hair. If he had just done it himself, she wouldn't have had to. That was the logic she had tried to use against him.  
  
It was also why he was now hunting her through the forest. She ran as fast as her little legs could, aware of Bren's threats, and Tea trying to calm him down, and Kai just insulting Bren for his stupidity, though all in good nature.  
  
She ran into a cave thinking she could hide in there. She saw a crack in the rock, big enough for even an adult to fit through, just hard to see. She quickly slipped between the rock.  
  
She stayed there until she heard the voices pass. It was then she heard a familiar sound. The rushing of water. She followed the little pathway to an inner cave. Akira gasped, there was a clear as crystal lake, right in the cave! She ran to the water and happily gazed down.  
  
She saw something at the center of the bottom of the lake. It seemed to be a statue. She decided to investigate. She dove into the water, not caring she was still wearing her clothes.  
  
She was so intent on reaching the statue of... whatever is was. She swam as far as she could, as hard as she could. She was completely focused on reaching the statue that she didn't realize that she was running out of air, with no time to get to the surface. So she passed out.  
  
Violet eyes opened slightly, the closed, then opened fully. Akira shot up shocked, the last thing she knew was that she was underwater, running out of breath, and the -  
  
THE STATUE!!! Akira spun around, and let out a strangled cry.  
  
There in front of her, was the statue. It was a large, sapphire blue sea serpent. But it was, it seemed to be, it looked like... it was bleeding... blue blood...  
  
Akira shook her head, "Get a grip, this is probably just a dream, just a dream... Oh, who am I kidding? This is not a dream! This is real fucking life! Should I check that statue thing out? Screw it, I have no idea where I am, I might as well check out the statue, maybe it'll help me get out of here, though I highly doubt it."  
  
Akira slowly made her way to the statue. She carefully watched her step, as the floor was incredibly slippery, and the floor was very uneven, and rocks were strewn everywhere.  
  
As she reached the statue, she realized what she had thought of as blue blood, was in reality, some sort of liquid substance that continually flowed around and down the statue, though Akira could not see the source of which.  
  
As she stepped closer, she thought she saw the statue move, but brushed the thought away as something her imagination had created. She bent down to read the inscription on the statue, only to find that it had been worn away. She stood up disappointed. She had expected so much more. She sighed and plopped down on the floor, not caring about getting wet.  
  
"Wait a minute," Akira suddenly thought, "I'M DRY???" She sighed, and decided to find a way out. She searched every crevice of the cave, only to find out that there was NO exit. She screamed as loud as she could for someone to help her, but only got an echo of her voice as an answer.  
  
As she slid to the floor, crying, she heard for the first time (in that cave) the slow, steady, drips of water. She concentrated on the drips, and came to realize that the source of the drips was the statue.  
  
She walked over to it confused. Subconsciously, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her beyblade, twirling it in her fingers. She searched the statue once more, but came up with nothing. She sighed and placed her beyblade on the statue, or to be more precise, in the statue's claw, which strangely seemed to have opened just for the purpose.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Akira screamed. She had no idea what was going on. One minute, she was leaning against the statue, her blade in it's claw, and the next, the statue disappeared, and the room was being flooded with water! She tried to fight her way to the surface, but the water kept pulling her down, drawing her underneath it's mysterious waves.  
  
Akira woke suddenly. She was about to open her mouth, when she realized she was under water. She fought with all her energy to swim to the top. When she made it to the surface, she dragged her body to the hard, stone, floor and gasped for breath, she was back where she started.  
  
"Had it all been a dream?" Akira thought, shaking from both shock, and cold. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her beyblade. When she saw it, the sharp intake of her breath echoed softly.  
  
Her blade had changed. No longer was it light purple, but the darkest blues of the ocean. And that was not the most surprising. In the center of her blade, was an exact replica oh the statue. She now knew where the statue had gone when she 'lost' it, it had gone...  
  
Inside of her blade...  
  
()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!( )!()!()!()!()!()!()()!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The others sat in stunned silence. They didn't know what they had been expecting, but that certainly wasn't it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GOB: WOW! That was hard and took a long time! I'm sooooo sorry about the late update!!! Forgive me??? I'll give you cookies???  
  
Kai: Always with the bribing... *shakes head*  
  
GOB: Oh shut up.  
  
Kai: Whatever. *Leans against a wall that magically appeared*  
  
GOB: Please review! And tell me what you thought! Thanks! 


	25. Determination: Part 4 of 4

GOB: WOW!!!! 106 REVIEWS!!!!! THANK YOU PEOPLE!!!!!! This chapter is dedicated to Midnight for helping me by being my sounding board! JADE WHERE ARE YOU??? YOU HAVEN'T BEEN ON-LINE FOR AGES!!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHH!!!! Oh, and cookies for everyone!!! Thanks for not hunting me down and killing me since I haven't updated in forever!  
  
Kai: Great. She's whining and writing again...  
  
Akira: Damn. I thought she forgot about us...  
  
Bren: Me too...  
  
Tea: Can't we ever catch a lucky break?  
  
Kai: Obviously not...  
  
GOB: I know I don't really answer any questions reviewers ask me, but starting from now I will. So if you have any questions ask away! Oh and in my fic, Kai went to the abbey when he was ten till when he was 14. His parents died when he was 14. His other brother Tai died when Kai was 10. Just to clear that up.  
  
Ria: Awen't ya' going to teww errywun abowt Depth?  
  
GOB: Oh yeah. I know this is lame, but I was hoping that those of you who like this fic could check out my other fic, Depth. It's all Kai angst, no romance at all though. It's basically what happens when Kai gives in. Please check it out! And I always update Depth first, than Dangerous Memories, so please check it out thanks!  
  
Oh and I know that most of my oc's and the other teams haven't said much in these chapters, but don't worry, that's only because they're in DM more in the later (next) chapters. BTW, yes 6 year olds swear, if you were six, and had the same thing that happened to Akira happen to you, you'd swear.  
  
George: Come up with a disclaimer that suits you, I'm going back to bed...  
  
GOB: And I'm not sure about this yet, but I may be putting this story on hold until May. If you have anything to say (cheers or threats) about this let me know, and I'll see if I put it off longer or just keep writing. Thanks and enjoy the fic!  
  
*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*  
  
"Damn..." Max said softly, earning himself shocked looks from everyone else in the room, "Hey, I'm allowed to swear once in a while, all right?"  
  
"Whatever." Kai said, rolling his eyes, only to find everyone looking expectantly at him. Akira, letting her impatience out, and trying to get everyone to take their mind off what she had just confessed, said,  
  
"Well? Are you just going to sit there acting like you couldn't care less about any of this, that it's not a big deal, and just fucking start already?"  
  
Kai opened his eyes and glared at the black/gold/silver haired girl before him, before answering, with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice,  
  
"Shut up, Snake!"  
  
Akira's violet eyes blazed, "IT'S SEA SERPENT YOU... YOU..."  
  
Kai's eyes smirked while his mouth remained in a stern line as he retorted, without missing a beat,  
  
"What? Idiot? Moron? Bastard??? Oh, I know! How about potato???"  
  
(GOB: My friends and I say that all the time, LOL)  
  
Everyone looked at the two in amazement. Bren murmured something along the lines of,  
  
"Great, not she's going to be pissed off all night. Why can't he just let her be stupid once in a while?"  
  
Akira glared at Kai with all of her might. He should've known not to push her that far. Boy, was he going to regret it. In fact she already had a plan forming within the most treacherous parts of her mind.  
  
"Whatever Blue Boy," Akira said coolly, "Just get on with it."  
  
Kai frowned. She was up to something. And he was positive it had something to do with dire humiliation on his part. He would just have to deal with her later. He had to tell the others his little story now. He still wasn't sure how much he should tell them telling them about, the temple was out of the question. Kai's frown increased. He didn't understand why he would dream of what happened now. Every night brought back the same dream. He knew it was a sign.  
  
But what that sign meant was pure puzzlement for Kai.  
  
"HELLO???" Tia yelled, waving her hand in front of her brother's face, "Kai???"  
  
Kai's eyes snapped open. He briefly glared at his sister. Sometimes she really pissed him off. He heard a soft sigh, then Kei saying,  
  
"Come on Kai, no bloodshed. Think of it this way, telling us as soon as possible let's you ditch us and do whatever the hell you do when you ditch us sooner."  
  
Kai thoughtfully closed his eyes, then opened them and said, without really caring, "Fine."  
  
*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*  
  
GOB: I'm going to do Kai's story the same way I did Akira's because, once again, it's easier to write it. And there's going to be a lot on Tael in the next chapter. I can't remember who, but someone requested more of him. I haven't done much on him because no one told me whether or not they liked him or not. I'll probably do a page on him at the start of the next chapter. It'll be his P.O.V. on what's going on, Kai, and well basically everything. Please tell me if you want more on him, or else he'll fall back into the background. Thanks! Oh, and the time frames will resume in the next chapter!!!  
  
These don't all have to do with Kai's beyblade, just a little insight on him. And not all that angst crap about the abbey. Sometimes, people just overdo the whole awful abbey life thing.  
  
The flashbacks will be separated with ^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^  
  
*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*  
  
^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^  
  
A seven year old boy sat on his bed. The same thought kept repeating itself.  
  
"Stupid Parents. Stupid Brother. I can't believe they grounded me just 'cause I died Tai's hair pink. Meh, he deserved it! No one calls me weakling and gets away with it!"  
  
"Kai," Dranzer's soft voice entered Kai's mind, "That was still wrong. You should apologize."  
  
"Why should I?" Kai retorted with the defiance only a seven year old could have, "He'll regret calling me weakling! Just because he beat me in a beyblade match. We'll show him. Someday, you and I will become one of the best beyblade teams in the whole damn world!"  
  
Dranzer smiled, "Yes we will."  
  
Kai smirked and added, "And when we do, I'm going to destroy Tai's blade and call him a weakling on national TV and see how he likes it! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Dranzer sweatdropped and shook his head. How in the world would a kid that much of a smart ass become a great beyblader?  
  
^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^  
  
"I don't understand it Alex..." A soft woman's voice said, as she gently brushed one of her new son's cheek. Her husband held their other son, who was deep asleep. The woman had long slate blue hair, and a pair of dark brown eyes, darker than chocolate. Her face displayed the gentleness of a summer breeze. Strong enough to knock you down, but gentle enough to make you feel at piece.  
  
"I know Hinako. I don't understand either. None of the nurses gave it to him, neither of us gave it to him, no one else went near him, yet, there it is Hinako, hanging from that chain on his neck. A flame charm." The man who spoke frowned slightly. His navy hair was short and spiked naturally up and to the left. He had deep red eyes, almost crimson, but not quite. At least not as much as his youngest son. He was fairly tall, and had a stubborn face.  
  
"I don't understand where on earth he could of gotten it." Hinako stated thoughtfully. "You're sure you asked everyone?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Alex Hiwatari answered, "The strangest thing though, he refused to let anyone touch it, or take it off. It's as if it's very important to him."  
  
There, hanging on the neck of their youngest child, was a little flame. On the back of the flame was a phoenix. A bright red phoenix. Burning with fire, just like the boy's eyes.  
  
Neither Alex nor Hinako Hiwatari could have known how important this little charm was to their little son. It would become the one thing that kept him alive through the horrors which awaited him, long after they were gone.  
  
"Oh well, might as well let him keep it. It's quite a nice little charm." Alex said, shrugging his shoulder's and smiling as his other son, shifted around, and fell back to sleep.  
  
"Agreed," Hinako said smiling, "Looks like you get to keep your little flame, Kai."  
  
With that the baby boy smiled faintly. So small you could have missed it, unless you were looking for it.  
  
^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^  
  
GOB: Yes, that was Dranzer.  
  
^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^  
  
"KAI ALEXANDER HIWATARI YOU COME BACK THIS INSTANT!!!"  
  
Kai ran as fast as his eight year old legs would take him. He could still hear his mother's voice ordering him back. He had sort of snuck out the window when he was supposed to be getting ready for a big fancy dinner party his family was attending.  
  
He hated them, they were full of snobs who hated kids. He would rather escape and go beyblade. He was meeting Bren, that is, if Bren could manage to escape as well. Neither boy could understand why on earth anyone would want to go to these long, boring 'parties'. Hell, they didn't even have cake!  
  
When Kai caught up to Bren, they exchanged smirks of victory. Then quickly ran to the park where they did most of their beyblading. It was pretty big, with many beydishes. And even more bladers.  
  
Kai and Bren began to challenge opponents the moment they got there, not even bothering to take a look around to see who else was there. But Kai did notice one thing.  
  
A new boy, whom he had never seen before.  
  
"Hey Bren," Kai asked, as they checked out their blade's damage after a match, "Who's that?" Tala looked towards where Kai was pointing, and frowned ever so slightly, before shrugging and replying,  
  
"I dunno. But he's definitely an awesome blader. He took out Jordan in one blow." Bren's voice had a slight bit of awe in it. Jordan was probably one of the best bladers around. No one else had ever taken him out in one blow, well, that is no one other than Kai.  
  
Kai seemed thoughtful, before running after the other boy. Bren sighed. He knew what was coming next. Kai never could stray away from a challenge. Bren got up and followed Kai and the other boy to Kai's favorite beydish.  
  
It was underneath a canopy of large apple trees (Yes, there are apple tree's in Edmonton), and on a cliff which overlooked the river. It was one of the more dangerous beydishes, as one wrong move could result in your blade going over the cliff and into the murky waters far below.  
  
Kai studied the other boy. His opponent was about the same height and build as Kai, with ocean blue eyes, and flaming hair. The weird thing was his hair, Kai had never seen anybody where their hair in that style before. As if the other boy noticed Kai, he said in an amused voice,  
  
"What? Never seen hair before, Blue Boy?" The crowd which had circled the two gasped. Kai was known for his quick temper, and even quicker tongue. The last person to call him Blue Boy had his blade trashed, and a very angry Kai to deal with for a few months before Kai finally accepted the other boys apologies.  
  
"You sure that's hair, Red?" Kai said, smirking. He already liked this guy, for once, someone was talking to him like an equal, not like they were scared, hated, or respected him. "Looks more like 'someone' had a little 'accident' with red paint. Red paint, and a lawnmower! Enough chit chat, let's see you back up that big mouth of your with your beyblade!"  
  
Bren counted them down.  
  
"3..."  
  
"2.."  
  
"1."  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
Both boys shot their beyblades out, and immediately went on the offensive. (OK, I suck at describing beybattles, so bare with me) Kai's blue blade, and the other boy's red blade clashed with a fury of sparks, over and over again. Both were surprised at the other's skill level.  
  
"Heh, not bad Blue Boy"  
  
"You're not to bad yourself, Red."  
  
"What's say we take it up a notch?"  
  
"You read my mind!"  
  
Both blades slowly began to glow. Out of the blue blade came a huge, red, fiery phoenix. Out of the red blade came a huge, icy, blue wolf.  
  
The crowd around them gasped. The sight of these two bitbeasts fighting with all they had was amazing. When it became obvious that they were getting no where, Kai and the mysterious boy both called on their bitbeasts for one, final attack to decide the victor.  
  
"DRANZER! FINAL ATTACK!"  
  
"WOLBORG! FINAL ATTACK!"  
  
The blades slammed into one another, creating a giant dust storm. Everyone waited in apprehension. Both bladers deserved to win.  
  
When the dust cleared, everyone froze in shock. Both blades, blue and red, were out of the dish, not spinning, and lay in the other blader's respective hand.  
  
No one knew what to say. That is, no one but Kai.  
  
"Cool."  
  
^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^  
  
GOB: Oh my! Who was that? *Dripping sarcasm* I wanted to add Tala to my fic and I did, so there!  
  
^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^  
  
"HEY Kai!!!!!!!!" Tea yelled up to her brother's room, "TALA AND BREN ARE HERE!!!"  
  
Ever since Kai and Bren met Tala, the three were constantly going out to beyblade. Of course they would never let her, or Akira tag along when it was 'just the guys' as Bren so kindly put it.  
  
Kai came racing down the stairs, then flying out the door. The three of them ran as fast as they possibly could. Tala had said he wanted them to meet an old friend of his, who was also an awesome blader.  
  
As they reached the designated meeting spot, they saw a guy with short, blonde, spiky hair. He was practicing his launching technique, and Kai and Bren could tell he had a bitbeast. From where they were, they could see he had bitbeast, a whale one.  
  
By the end of the day, they learned that his name was Spencer (O.o Spencer? What kind of evil blader is named Spencer???), and he had a whale bitbeast called Seaborg (Is it called that?). He, like Tala, had come from Russia for a short visit.  
  
When Kai returned home, during supper, he noticed the slight glances exchanged by his parents and Tai whenever he mentioned Tala and Spencer, and how they had come from Russia.  
  
The one thing Kai didn't tell anyone was that both Tala and Spencer knew his Grandfather on his Father's side.  
  
Kai didn't know much about why, but he knew his parents didn't like Voltaire. Something about him being an evil, demented, megalomaniac was what Tai had said when Kai first asked about him. Since it obviously made everyone uncomfortable, he had long since stopped asking about his only living grandparent.  
  
That was a big mistake. Maybe if he had known, he wouldn't have gotten hurt. But he hadn't, and he did.  
  
^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^  
  
GOB: Sorry, that sounds like a cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist.  
  
^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^  
  
*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*  
  
"You knew Tala way back then?" Rei said, a flicker of surprise in his voice, as Lee added,  
  
"Not to mention Spencer."  
  
Kai just shrugged carelessly and replied, "Yeah."  
  
Everyone was quiet. No one really knew what to say. They were surprised, no shocked, at what they had just learned. Max was the first to speak,  
  
"Well, what are you going to do now? Keep it all hidden, or are you ready to come out and fight?"  
  
Kai replied, somewhat darkly, "You do realize, that there has to have been some reason why we kept this all hidden." Akira softly replied, "The Explosion..."  
  
Once again they all fell silent.  
  
Everyone looked at the four bladers. One filled with life and the playfulness of earth, another with the swift, cheerfulness of air, one as placid, serene and mesmerizing as water, and the final one as dangerous, calm, and mysterious as fire.  
  
"I know I'm ready. I'm tired of trying to keep it hidden, to forget what happened." Tea suddenly said, her bright eyes flashing. Bren slowly nodded,  
  
"Me to, you don't know how hard it is keeping this all secret. I don't care what happens as long as I don't have to hide anymore." He spoke quietly and calmly, but with conviction.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Akira whispered, but Kai cut her off,  
  
"I don't know about you, but I don't want it to happen again. I'm in." Here he opened his eyes and studied Akira with his crimson orbs, she sighed and suddenly her face lost the terror, pain, helplessness and hurt and was replaced with something different...  
  
"I'm in!"  
  
Determination...  
  
*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*  
  
GOB: Well, what do you think? Don't forget to read and review! Thanks! 


	26. Tael

GOB: WHEW! I guess I'll answer the questions that were given to me. And don't worry Jade, you're still my special, special helper, Midnight was just giving me a hand since you weren't on-line and I can't judge my own work because I always find it awful.  
  
*~*AnSwErS~*~2~*~QuEsTiOnS*~*  
  
**Lychee Fairy**: 1) I forgive you, and you're not be replaced Jade. ----- 2) Yep they met before the whole abbey fiasco. And yes, more Tala here and in 'Depth'. ----- 3)No one knows where he got the charm. Heh, not even me at this point! ----- 4) This is my fic, so if I want his parents to like him, they will. ----- 5) Yes Tai has a bitbeast, but I can't reveal it yet or it'll ruin the surprise. ----- 6) They know he got Dranzer from the charm, but that's it. ----- 7) No, his parents do not know about Tael (or at least as far as Kai knows) and there will be more on him. -----  
  
****LOOK AT THIS!!!!***** 8) IN MY FIC, KAI WENT TO THE ABBEY WHEN HE WAS 10. IN THE CHAPTER WITH THE DREAM Kai HAD, IT STATES HE WAS 10, AND THAT SOMEONE VERY CLOSE TO HIM DIED! THAT SOMEONE WAS TAI! HIS ELDEST BROTHER (NOT A TWIN OR ANYTHING). HE COULDN'T TAKE THE PAIN OF STAYING IN CANADA, SO WHEN THE OFFER TO GO TO THE ABBEY AND TRAIN TO BEYBLADE CAME, HE ACCEPTED. HE BLAMES HIMSELF FOR TAI'S DEATH, BECAUSE IT HAD TO DO WITH 'THE EXPLOSION'! MORE WILL BE REVEALED AS THE STORY PROGRESSES! ****************  
  
9) My #1 fan, eh. And yet you threaten me! I probably will continue to update regularly (Ha, me update regularly, like that ever happened!) but I starting to run into some major problems. Such as writer's block. I see your point and will take it into consideration, so PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!  
  
**Kai baby-girl**: The temple is the place in which most of his Dream took place. And yes, Chibi Kai and Chibi Tala. VERY, VERY CUTE! BISHIES!!! ^_^.  
  
**Syaoran-Lover**: Yes, I know it was all happy, but that was because they all pretty much know all the bad stuff that happened to Kai.  
  
Kai: All right. Here's the next chapter. It starts with about a page of Tael's P.O.V. GOB doesn't own anything, but the plot, her oc's, and anything else she created.  
  
GOB: This chapter is going to be pretty short, only about four or five pages. But remember, the 'Determination' chapters were all pretty long! And be on the lookout for a joint fic between me and Lychee Fairy, coming soon to a fanfic near you! ^_^  
  
//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\ \//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\  
  
{* 5:00 am *}  
  
*()* Tael's P.O.V. *()*  
  
(For those of you who don't recall, Tael is Kai's silent shadow, appointed to him when he was 10 years old, when Kai first went to the Temple {The 'Dream' Place}.)  
  
It is, but three in the morning. Yet he still remains awake. He stands strong to all who oppose him, have ever opposed him. Only in the first few precious hours of the morning, does he let his walls fall, lets the barricade break, and lets his emotions free themselves from the darkest catacombs of his mind, soul, and heart.  
  
I have been in the maze of which houses his thoughts, feelings, worries, and more. But even I have not, can not, stand the pain and pressure of the darkest rooms, the ones which he seems to be eternally locked in, to help free him from all he fears.  
  
He fears...  
  
Yes, he fears. Like any other of the human race; his mind is not all happy and joyful, but has it's own darkness; its fears, worries, evil. These vary in amount between each human, whether they be young or old, male or female, of any race or nationality. Most humans' darkness will contain between 40 - 49 % fears, 40 - 49 % worries, and between 20 - 02 % evil.  
  
I can easily gauge the amounts of these qualities in all humans. All humans, except for him. His fire, the very fire of which he is supposedly part of, protects him, shields him, from the view of others. Others who wish to pear within the soul. Whether to help him, or to harm him.  
  
The fire is quiet, calm, but burning with danger. Ready to strike if there be a cause. Its power starts out small, but will continue to grow and grow; much as his own power continues to grow. The bond he shares with the Phoenix, the bird of fire, continues to build up this eternal flame.  
  
Glancing in the mirror, for I am one of few spirits who have been granted the gift of solidifying at will, I see my own reflection.  
  
I am quite tall, taller than the Human Phoenix himself, with quite short, spiky, clear hair. My armor, which I where always, gleams silver. My mask completely covers my face, though I am positive that is a good thing. Many would flee at the sight of my face. It is not disfigured, not at all, but it is different, and what I believe human's would call, 'mutated'. My eyes are like black holes, swallowing all the light that may come in it's path.  
  
I have been alive for many a millennia, but never have I seen, or felt, what I have since I have met with the Human Phoenix. It is not something that can be easily put into words.  
  
There is much to be learned from the world of Human's. Much more than I ever thought to be possible. For how can a species that spends more time killing each other than any other I, or any of my kind, have ever experienced before teach anyone any valuable lesson?  
  
The answer is simple.  
  
By watching those who oppose the darkness and fight to protect the light.  
  
//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\ \//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\  
  
{* 1:00 pm *}  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!!!!" Max yelled, trying, but failing miserably, to wake Tyson. Everyone else was all set to go.  
  
"Why don't we just leave him there? It's not like he's blading today anyway." Kassie yawned.  
  
"Yeah, besides," Oliver agreed, "The match doesn't start until four. Let's just leave him a note and go out into the city for awhile."  
  
"Yeah," Simon said, "I wanted to just explore Edmonton for a while, to, you know, see what this place is all about."  
  
After a while, they all agreed to leave Tyson asleep, with a note telling him where they went. And much to Kai's displeasure, Kai's cell number just in case he couldn't find any of them.  
  
//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\ \//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\  
  
{* 3:45 pm *}  
  
(I'm not going to tell you what they all did in those 2 and 3/4 hours because my brains fried!)  
  
"Oh, I am soooo going to kill her!" Kassie ranted. They had less than 15 minutes before their match and Anna hadn't come back yet. She, Sandra and Victoria had all gone off together to do some shopping on White Avenue (Real place, Don't own). And they weren't back yet.  
  
Kassie couldn't care less about Sandra and Victoria at the moment, as they weren't about to get their team disqualified from the tournament. Anna was.  
  
//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\ \//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\  
  
{* 3:58 pm *}  
  
"I MADE IT!!!!!!!!!!!" Anna yelled as she ran skidding into her teams bench. Once there, she began to apologize profusely for being late,  
  
"I'MSOSORRY!YOUSEEWEWERESHOPPINGSOHARDTHATWELOSTTRACKOFTIMEANDMISSEDOURBUSBA CKTOTHEMALLANDWHENWEFINALLYGOTBACKHEREWECOULDN'TFINDTHESTADIUMANDWESPENTFORE VERWANDERINGAROUNDUNTILWEFINALLYFOUNDITANDTHENIRANASFASTASICOULDTOGETHEREINT IMEFORETHEMATCH,WHICHIDID!PLEASEFORGIVEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh, I didn't here a word you said, but it's okay. Just don't be late next time!" Kassie said, sweatdropping and looking confused. The guys just watched the two girls and resumed checking over their blades.  
  
//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\ \//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\  
  
{* 4:02 pm *}  
  
The first match, between Kassie and James ended with Kassie as the victor. The second match, between Michael and Johnny ended with Johnny as the victor. The third and final match between Simon/Anna and Kevin/Chris ended with Simon being the victor. Anna had been knocked out in the air by Kevin, and Simon had been lucky in getting Kevin's and Chris's beyblades to accidentally run into one another causing them to knock each other out.  
  
//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\ \//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\//.^.\\  
  
GOB: I know. Sucky chapter. I just wanted to get Tael's part up as fast as possible. Please tell me what you think about it!  
  
Oh, and I really suck at describing beybattles so please bear with me! Review now please! 


	27. Great, So Someone's Trying to Kill Us AG...

§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=- º¤¤§§  
  
GOB: New chapter up! YAY!!! Please keep a look out for a new fic, well joint fic between me and Lychee Fairy! The first chapter is written and is posted it up under Lychee Fairy's account!! The title is 'Bladebreakers On Strike!!!' Keep an eye out for it and check it out! Thanks! Also review everything by me!  
  
§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=- º¤¤§§  
  
¡¡¡ AnSwErS tO rEvIeWeRs !!!  
  
~*~ Hiwatari-gurl ~*~ This update soon enough?  
  
~*~ Kai Baby-Girl ~*~ Yes, those figures were just made up. LOL, but they sounded cool, eh?  
  
~*~ Syaoran-Lover ~*~ Yeah, he woke up, but this fic is Kai-centric! Actually, I forgot all about Tyson, oops! The other Elementals were watching the match. And oops, thanks for letting me know I screwed up on which where/wear I used. Though that doesn't mean I'm fixing it!!!  
  
~*~ Lychee Fairy ~*~ Aww, your welcome! I sent you the first chapter for OUR fic, did you get it? Glad you liked the chapter! Though I never realized my writing was full of poetry! Is it really???  
  
~*~ Maeris ~*~ Glad you liked my P.O.V. I like Tael too! He is sooooo much fun to write about! So expect more, my friend!  
  
~*~ Wateva ~*~ A new person who likes my fic! YAYNESS! Sorry about the wacky order, I wrote whatever pooped up into my head... my head is very disorganized... dangerous too... never try to figure it out... I tried... I failed... yeah... I'll stop now...  
  
§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=- º¤¤§§  
  
GOB: Okay, I want to start adding the main action bits into the fic. Tell me if you think the way I'm adding it in is effective or not, thanks!!! By the way, I decided to let the other teams of oc's just sorta fall in the background. The only reason they're in the fic is that I needed more teams for the tournament.  
  
§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=- º¤¤§§  
  
(4:10pm)  
  
"So, we've got an hour before the next battle," Akira said, filing her nails. Or, at least she was, until Bren, pissed off with the little scratching noise it made, grabbed it and threw it into one of the many little water fountains in West Edmonton Mall. "What do you people want to do?"  
  
"We need to talk." Kai said shortly, "Bren, Tea, Witch; you're with me. As for the rest of you, get lost for all I care." And with that, he turned around and walked away, while Bren shrugged and followed him.  
  
Tea hesitated, and sent an apologetic look towards the others, before following her brother and her crush...  
  
§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=- º¤¤§§  
  
Tea: OH NO YOU DIDN'T!!!  
  
GOB: MEEP!!!  
  
§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=- º¤¤§§  
  
Tea hesitated, and sent an apologetic look towards the others, before following her brother and *Bren*.  
  
§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=- º¤¤§§  
  
Tea: Much better.  
  
§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=- º¤¤§§  
  
Akira scowled and stalked after them, while muttering such merry phrases as (I jest here), "Oh, so the bastard now tells us what to do?", "Why the hell am I listening to him?", "Someone should seriously deflate that jerk's ego!", ect.  
  
The others sweatdropped as they watched her stalk off...  
  
"How does she do that?" Lee asked watching in awe.  
  
"Do what?" Rei answered Lee's question with another question.  
  
"Change her moods so quickly..." Lee murmured, "It's... Scary..."  
  
"That it is, my friend, that it is..." Rei quietly agreed, as they watched Hurricane Akira storm her way to her brother and friends - slash - teammates.  
  
§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=- º¤¤§§  
  
(4:20pm)  
  
"Kai, what did you want to talk to us about?" Bren asked, frowning ever so slightly. It wasn't often that the older blader was the one to call a meeting, or even talk for that matter...  
  
Kai sighed and let his gaze drift out the window. He had to tell them his suspicions. He had to let them now the true danger they were in.  
  
"Derick and Cally... Hn, I should of known they'd try to pull something like this... They're both still pissed off at being kicked off the team. But what did they expect? Especially after what Derick did to the Witch, and Call y was just a fucking slut... Unfortunately, they are pretty good bladers... Giving those two Lesser Elemental Bitbeasts is very dangerous. Just because they're Lesser Elemental Bitbeasts, doesn't make them any less dangerous..." Kai's thoughts were going a mile a minute.  
  
He glanced at the others, and with one look, they all knew that whatever Kai had to say would be very serious and important, not to mention it was most probably bad news...  
  
"Kai?" Akira asked softly, surprising him with her soft voice. He knew she had never fully recovered after what had happened during the last battle. (A/N: the Explosion happened during the last battle.) Akira and Kai had been the only two not unconscious, so they had seen it all... more than they ever wanted too.  
  
Kai sighed and ran one hand through his duo colored hair, before speaking, "We have a problem."  
  
"No really?" Akira said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Do elaborate, oh master of masters!"  
  
Kai sent her a fierce glare, while Bren and Tea just sat there. They were used to Kai and Akira getting on each other's nerves. It was nothing new.  
  
"Wouldn't it be the funniest thing, if, deep down inside, those two actually liked each other?" Tea thought, and then suddenly burst into laughter at the thought of those two liking each other that way, and even more so at the thought of them kissing!  
  
"What the hell..." Bren said, staring at the hysterical girl beside him. Kai and Akira were also staring at her...  
  
It took a full four minutes, and we know this because Bren was timing, for Tea to calm down and shut up.  
  
"Well, now that you all have finally shut up, I'll tell you why I called you here." Kai said, as Akira muttered,  
  
"About time.."  
  
"Any more interruptions and I'll just leave you wondering what the hell I'm saying!" Kai snarled in her direction before continuing. If he thought dealing with the Bladebreakers was hard, it would be nothing compared to putting up with his 'friends' for this tournament.  
  
Kai leaned against the wall before continuing,  
  
"I'm sure you all remember Derick and Cally. I know I do... unfortunately... It seems like they are still out for revenge."  
  
Here everyone rolled their eyes. The two, Derick and Cally, had vowed to get back at the others, especially Kai and Akira, for booting them off the team.  
  
"It seems... they've found a way to do it..."  
  
§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=- º¤¤§§  
  
GOB: Okay, please let me know if you think the next part is stupid. And once again, if there's anything wrong, or you're not sure about, please ask!  
  
Kai: yeah, sure, whatever...  
  
§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=- º¤¤§§  
  
"What? How!?!?" Bren said startled, he knew those two were reckless and dangerous, but he never thought their threats were serious.  
  
"Bren, Derick and Cally have become yet another two people under the control of Gideon. They've basically become his pawns. Except they're more dangerous. They are more dangerous because they WANT to be his pawns.  
  
Gideon has given them two of the Lesser Elemental Bitbeasts for their own use. The Lesser Elemental Bitbeasts they received were, Reroxian (Re-Rox- Zan), beast of Speed, for Cally, and Legonixian (Leh-Gone-Ee-Zan), beast of Rain, for Derick.  
  
They aren't a little obstacle anymore, now, they're the toughest opponents we'll have to face, the largest obstacle we'll have to overcome, the most dangerous people we'll fight.  
  
They'll try to get our bitbeasts... as well as us. Unfortunately, we could win all our matches, beat them in all our matches, win the whole tournament, but it wouldn't matter.  
  
They will need us and our bitbeasts. And they will try and get us at any moment we're alone, are weak. They can get our bitbeasts if we lose a match, they've copied the siphoning system from Biovolt very well, but our bitbeasts are useless to them without us to control them.  
  
On the first day of the tournament in Edmonton, I was in the alley ways early in the morning. At about 5:30 am, or around there, I was heading deeper down into an alley when I heard people talking.  
  
This is what they said, word for word..."  
  
~*~*^* F l a s h b a c k *^*~*~  
  
"Yes, the two former members have agreed to help. The boy is extremely valuable, his hatred towards the Phoenix is immense." Kai's eyes widened at the name; as far as he knew, no one had called him that for a long time.  
  
"Excellent, and the girl will easily take care of Sea Serpent, with the two strongest out of the way, the other two will easily succumb to our power."  
  
~*~*^* E n d - F l a s h b a c k *^*~*~  
  
"Oh shit..." Tea said, and then suddenly scowled and grumbled, "What did they mean, you two are the strongest!"  
  
"TEA!!!" Akira yelled fairly loudly out of shock. Here they were, learning that, once again, they're lives were all in danger. And here all she thought about was the fact that she wasn't the strongest! Unbelievable...  
  
"We should get going now." Kai said quietly, glancing at the clock, "It's already five to five."  
  
The others agreed and they each made their own, separate, ways back to the stadium.  
  
§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=- º¤¤§§  
  
GOB: well? What do you think? Please review and check out Bladebreakers On Strike by me and Lychee Fairy and review that too! That fic is on Lychee Fairy's account! Well, adios!  
  
Max: That means bye bye if you don't know!!! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=-º¤¤§§¤¤°-=- º¤¤§§ 


	28. Bittersweet

'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'... '...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'  
  
GOB: Bah!  
  
Kai: Not again...  
  
Max: SHEEP!  
  
GOB: Yes again!  
  
Max: SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP  
  


* * *

  
Kai: God help me...  
  
GOB: Sure!  
  
Kai: I SAID 'GOD' NOT 'GOB'  
  


* * *

  
GOB: So?  
  
Kai: ARGH  
  


* * *

  
Max: What's eating him?  
  
GOB: I don't know. Maybe it's something Tyson did?  
  
Max: Probably...  
  
GOB: Do the disclaimer?  
  
Max: Sure! GOB doesn't own anything that she didn't make up all on her own!   
  


* * *

  
Kai: -_- Why me...  
  
GOB & Max: BAH BAH, BLACK SHEEP, HAVE YOU ANY WOOL....  
  
'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'... '...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'  
  
(6:00pm)  
  
(A/N: I'm not explaining most of the battles, I never found that interesting in fics, so I won't write them.)  
  
As it turned out, Team 9 (Max, Ben, Hiromi & Kyle) beat Team 10 (Ray, Mariah, Emily & Rory), and Max was making sure that the little fact was burned into Rei's mind...  
  
"MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT-----"  
  
"I KNOW ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rei, finally fed up with Max, retaliated by bellowing. Max looked at him, then said, wisely,  
  
"You shouldn't yell just because you're mad you lost. Don't be such a bad sport."  
  
With that, Max proceeded to walk away, shaking his head at Rei's 'bad sportsmanship'.  
  
"Let it go Rei, just let it go..." Rory said, while he and Lee held Rei back. Rei, who was trying to break free and strangle, or just mortally wound, Max, just glared at them.  
  
"Rei. Stop. Now." Kai said in his dark, demanding way. Ironically enough, Rei stopped, and proceeded to busy himself by muttering things like:  
  
"Stupid Max..."  
  
"Moronic Max..."  
  
"Idiotic Max..."  
  
"Annoying Max..."  
  
"Loud-mouth Max..."  
  
"Insolate Max..."  
  
"Retarded Max..."  
  
"Stupid, moronic, idiotic, annoying, loud-mouth, insolate, retarded Max..."  
  
Needless to say, Max kept as far away from Rei as he possibly could, while still gloating about his victory. And whenever Rei tried to retaliate, Kai silenced him with the oh-so-famous, "Hiwatari Glare Of Death", as the others has so respectfully dubbed. (A/N: Lol, yeah right!)  
  
'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'... '...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'  
  
(6:30pm)  
  
Everyone had decided on going to a nice, small, Japanese restaurant, tucked into the heart of downtown, but with the atmosphere, or feeling, of wide, open spaces.  
  
"Hmm hmmm hmm hmmmm hm hmmm....." Max hummed. He had been humming ever since Lee finally lost it and... here, take a look into the past...  
  
~ fLaShBaCk ~  
  
Max continued to gloat cheerfully,  
  
"MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR TEAM! MY TEAM BEAT YOUR--"  
  
That is... until Lee lost it...  
  
"WILL YOU STOP ALREADY!!!!!!!!! YOU WON!!!!!!! YOU KNOW THAT, I KNOW THAT, EVERYONE KNOWS THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE GIVING ME A FUCKING MIGRAINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Lee had had enough. Max's constant shouts were enough to drive anyone crazy, but they didn't drive anyone crazy. They drove Lee crazy. So he decided to do something about it...  
  
~ FlAsHbAcK ~  
  
Yeah, so Lee had lost it, but at least he got Max to shut up... Until Max began to hum... the same song... over... and over... and over... again...  
  
Out of nowhere, Max burst out singing the words to the song he had been humming:  
  
"BAH BAH BLACK SHEEP HAVE YOU ANY WOOL? YES SIR YES SIR THREE BAGS FULL! ONE FOR MY MASTER, ONE FOR THE DAME! ONE FOR THE LITTLE BOY WHO LIVES DOWN THE LANE!!!"  
  
Everyone did an anime fall, and then just proceeded to ignore Max for the rest of the meal. Things went pretty smoothly on from that point forward...  
  
But....  
  
If everyone had bothered to pay attention to the people around them, instead of just listening to Max on hyper mode, and dodging the little tidbits of Tyson's supper, they would have noticed the single tear falling from her eyes.  
  
Her soft eyes...  
  
Her soft, pain-filled eyes...  
  
Her soft, pain-filled, violet eyes...  
  
'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'... '...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'  
  
GOB: HOLD THE PRESSES  
  


* * *

  
Kai: What presses...  
  
GOB: That was just something to get everyone's attention! There are 4 things I need to tell you!  
  
1) The rest of the chapter will be alternating between Tael's Thought's (as I like to call them), Kai, and Akira taking care of poor, little, sick Ria (Kai's youngest sister. How old did I say she was? Five? Well she's five now!)  
  
2) I am going to update at least once every 2 weeks from now on!  
  
3) I FINALLY KNOW THE WORDS TO BAH BAH BLACK SHEEP... THANKS KATIE  
  


* * *

  
4) No time frames for the rest of the chapter  
  


* * *

  
'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'... '...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'  
  
(Tael's Thought's)  
  
It's been... so long... so, so long... letting the sands of time pass by, my mind begins to lose its grip on the memories of long ago. They ebb away slowly, like the sand in an hour glass, until not one fragment of what happens remains in my mind. But to Him, they will always be embedded in the deepest crevices of His mind, constantly reminding Him, torturing Him, of the past.  
  
He keeps the thoughts, no, the memories, of what truly happened that day to Himself. Not even risking telling His loved ones, for fear of hurting them, bringing them into a danger of which only He can acknowledge the true terrors, the true worries, the true risks... but most importantly, the true sacrifices...  
  
'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'... '...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'  
  
( Kai {A/N: YAY!} )  
  
Kai drifted along the streets, not really knowing where he was going. He just needed to get his mind in some sort of order. His thoughts were racing back and forth, back and forth, until he could no longer stand it, and had retreated to wandering the streets alone, in a vain attempt to bring order to his jumbled thoughts.  
  
He sighed and glanced at his reflection in a store mirror.  
  
He wasn't sure...  
  
He wasn't sure if he liked what he saw.....  
  
Sure, he was good looking (understatement of the century, no millennium...), two toned blue hair, startling crimson eyes, tall, well muscled, he should be happy with what he saw.  
  
But he wasn't.  
  
It was his eyes...  
  
Those eyes, crimson pools...  
  
Filled with...  
  
Nothing...  
  
'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'... '...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'  
  
(Akira & Ria)  
  
"How you feeling small fry?" Akira asked gently, as she sat on the edge of the bed, on which Ria was lying down on.  
  
"Blucky..." The little girl responded feebly, her throat hurting her to much to say more than that.  
  
Ria had gotten sick, most likely due to the fact she had gone out with wet hair. Akira had decided to stay behind while the others enjoyed their off time, to take care of the poor, sick, child.  
  
"Do you want to eat something?" Akira asked, a little worried, normally, Ria would be up and running within an hour of being sick. But the little girl just lay in bed, tired and exhausted.  
  
"Akira..." Ria asked, somewhat hesitant.  
  
"What is it?" Akira asked, furrowing her brow in worry.  
  
"Do you... Can you..." Ria took a deep breath, or as deep as she could without getting into a coughing fit,  
  
"Could you tell me...  
  
A story?"  
  
'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'... '...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'  
  
(Tael's Thought's)  
  
He always seems to blame Himself. Mostly about what happened during the... Explosion, as He, Sea Serpent, Dragon, and Basilisk have come to call it... Sea Serpent...  
  
She is regretting her decision. Regretting accepting the responsibilities of becoming the protector of the elemental bitbeast of Water. The more she regrets, the weaker she will become, the weaker Larasher will become.  
  
If their bond breaks. There is nothing... nothing I, or anyone else can do.  
  
It will be over.  
  
We will have failed.  
  
I will have failed in my sacred duty to protect the Phoenix's.  
  
I refuse to fail.  
  
I must be...  
  
Determined...  
  
'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'... '...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'  
  
( Kai )  
  
Nothing...  
  
"Have I truly forgotten? Forgotten how to feel?" Kai asked himself quietly, so only he could hear.  
  
Gazing into his own eyes, no matter how deep he looked, he couldn't find...  
  
Anything...  
  
He had learned to, been forced to, chose to, keep everything inside. Locked up deep within his own heart and soul. Locked up in a place no one could ever find it...  
  
"But someone did..."  
  
That nagging voice... Always telling him what he already knew, but didn't want to take into consideration. What was it called again? Oh yeah, a conscience...  
  
To bad he never listened to his...  
  
'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'... '...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'  
  
( Akira & Ria )  
  
Akira's face broke out into a gentle, loving, smile.  
  
"Oh my god... She's so sweet, so innocent. It's hard to believe that I was once that innocent..." Akira's thoughts were disturbed by Ria quickly saying,  
  
"You don't hafta if you don't wanna... I jus---"  
  
Akira cut her off by saying,  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
Ria smiled.  
  
'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'... '...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'  
  
( Tael's Thought's )  
  
Fire, Water, Air, & Earth...  
  
The four elements...  
  
All intertwined...  
  
If one breaks...  
  
They all do...  
  
'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'... '...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'  
  
( Kai )  
  
Kai sat on a railing, marking a path in a forest. From the looks of it, not many people came down here, which was precisely what Kai wanted.  
  
He sighed and watched the clouds lazily drift by. He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if he even knew who he was anymore.  
  
He closed his eyes against the moonlight, and let his thoughts wander. He ran through his precious few memories, and was disappointed.  
  
He couldn't find anything, anything that classified him as Kai. Not The Great Kai Hiwatari, not The Kai Hiwatari, not even Kai Hiwatari. He wanted something that told him why he was Kai. Just Kai.  
  
He also wished that everyone else could see that to. He was Kai. That's all he could ever be.  
  
'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'... '...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'  
  
( Akira & Ria )  
  
Akira smiled once more, and tucked Ria in. She took a breath and started her story.  
  
" ~Ocean Tears~  
  
Ocean created a beat to the song inside the heart by rolling her waves in and out. Wet sand bubbled as waves left it bare. Water from the sea came further towards a body, curled up, knees tucked to her chest and head resting on knees. She lifted her face, tears staining her cheeks. Taking deep breaths, she hiccuped as perfect air entered sobbing lungs. Why was she crying? Answers failed to exist.  
  
Warm breezes, full of salt it'd picked up off the ocean's surface, ran across her face. Seeming to be reaching out a hand and wiping her tears. She wanted to stop crying, but if she didn't cry, what would she do? The world left her alone. The realization of that stung. She was physically alone. With friends and loved ones around the world, she sat on a beach without anyone there, saying everything'll be fine. If nobody existed to fill that place, it would've been easier to accept. Unfortunately, there was someone. Someone she wanted badly. Yet she was alone. She'd been alone, was alone, and would always be alone. She needed to find somewhere that thoughts of him couldn't reach.  
  
Waves looked inviting. Water cried out to her, "Dip underneath us! We'll cover you from the world! Die in our depths, you'll never realize how alone you are again! You shall become us!"  
  
Wind, earth, and fire seemed to heave her back. Crying out its reality. She cried with tears, "Why didn't you offer me peace?" The ocean looked alive, masses of spirits beckoning her forward.  
  
Tears, salty as seas, slipped down cheeks and splashed into water that'd crawled up sand, and past her. Every second it grew deeper about her. Air seemed recoiling in rejection. Excitement overwhelming her senses, realizing that becoming one with the ocean, she'd give up hope of being with him... the one she loved. To her surprise, the thought granted her peace. She began to gulp in salty seawater mixed with ocean tears. Water became her life, air became her death. With one more wave, she disappeared and wasn't seen again."  
  
Akira glanced down at Ria, and was pleased to find that the young girl had drifted off into a pleasant dream.  
  
She sighed and glanced out the window. Soon, she to fell asleep.  
  
'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'... '...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'  
  
( Kai )  
  
Kai sighed and got up. He walked back towards the hotel. He knew Akira was watching Ria, and decided to give her some time off. He would watch his little sister.  
  
When he got there, it was surprisingly quiet. He glanced into his sister's room, and smirked.  
  
Ria had fallen asleep on her bed, neatly tucked in, while Akira had fallen asleep kneeling on the floor with her head resting on the bed. Kai rolled his eyes and picked her up. As he carried her to her room, he couldn't help but notice the pain filled expression that adorned her face...  
  
'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'... '...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'...'  
  
GOB: ELEVEN PAGES!!!!!! WOW  
  


* * *

  
Kai: I have to say, I'm impressed...  
  
GOB: YAY! Now everyone review and tell me what you thought about this chapter, especially Tael's thoughts, Akira's Story, and yeah!  
  
Everyone: REVIEW!!!!!! 


	29. Explosion Of Pain

)( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )(  
  
GOB: I know, I haven't updated in forever, but I actually have valid excuses!!! I had a little bit of... boy trouble.... and I lost the disk that had this chapter completely finished! So now I have to start from scratch! But because of this, I promise that this chapter will give you a bit more information on what happened during The Explosion!!!  
  
Kai: Are you done yet?  
  
GOB: No, I still have one more valid excuse!  
  
Kai: Get on with it then.  
  
GOB: I also have been very busy getting everything ready for one of my friend's surprise birthday party! So there you have it! Hmmmm, I'll get Akira to do the disclaimer.  
  
Akira: Huh? Disclaimer??? Oh, fine, GOB doesn't own Beyblade, yadda, yadda, yadda...  
  
GOB: Good enough. Now, here are the Thank You's!  
  
~ MasterFranny - Well, here's the next chapter. THANKS FOR THE PLUSHIES!!!  
  
~ Hiwatari-gurl - Akira's story is one that I'm sending out to a contest! Wish me luck!  
  
~ Lychee Fairy - Wow, now that was an in depth review! I loved that chapter, I think it was my favorite!  
  
~ DragonBlade - I know my chapter are getting longer! Yayness!  
  
~ Lefty - I am such a horrible updater! And no problems about the 'eh' comment!  
  
~ phoenix the 1st - Yay! I'm glad you like both my fics! (I have a humor one... but I don't think I'll ever update that!)  
  
~ ruth 4 kai - I hope you don't hate me for taking to long to update!  
  
~ Syaoran-Lover - I'm glad you liked Tael's thoughts! And things are a bit clam, aren't they *shifty eyes*...  
  
~ kai baby-girl - I'm glad you liked the whole chapter!  
  
~ Kawii Angel - Thank you for the review! Mondo appreciated!  
  
)( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )(  
  
GOB: Just a few things to keep in mind.  
  
1) Kai is NOT depressed. He is just sorting through his thoughts. And trying to find out who he really is.  
  
2) Tael is not ALWAYS with Kai. He respects Kai's privacy, and when Kai wants to be alone, Tael enters a sort of sanctuary, but will be there in an instant if Kai needs him.  
  
3) Tala's appearance is vitally important! But I will NOT be calling him by his name. Keep an eye out for him though, as it brings together parts of the chapter!  
  
)( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )(  
  
(9:00pm)  
  
Kai frowned ever so slightly. He remembered the feeling that something wasn't quite right with the challenging female blader during supper. He had just brushed away the thoughts, thinking that he was just being a bit paranoid.  
  
But there was no mistaking the expression on her face. She was locking herself into a place filled with pain. With memories.  
  
Kai hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether he should awaken her or not. He decided to let her sleep. He would talk to her in the morning.  
  
As Kai laid her on her bed, and tucked her in, he glanced out the window, and saw something that surprised him...  
  
"It can't be..." Was all he thought, before racing out of the room and into the twilight.  
  
)( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )(  
  
(8:50pm)  
  
{Unknown - as of yet - P.O.V.}  
  
I know that he's staying here, somewhere. Damn it, why couldn't whale boy have given me better directions?  
  
It's been a long time since I've last been here. It feels good to be back. Too bad it has to be like this. I hope Kai and the others are ready for this. The Bladebreakers, the White Tigers, The All Starz, and well, all of them, except Kai of course, thought the World Championships in Russia were bad, then they're going to freak when they find out what's going to happen here.  
  
Well, Russia wasn't really all that bad. Especially since Kai planned out everything to make sure that there was no possible way that the insane megalomaniacs, also known as Voltaire and Boris, won. And to boot, they had managed to keep the whole world from finding out about their little charade.  
  
Sure, a few people had figured it out, but they had known to keep their mouths shut. I still cant believe that old man figured it out so quickly and easily. Who would've thought a man bent on living in the sixties forever could have figured it out?  
  
I know Kai still blames himself for what happened to Bryan and Rei, but there was nothing any of us could have done.  
  
I still want to rip Boris from limb to limb for what he did to Bryan. After all, Bryan has always been the biggest pacifist I have ever known, hell, he doesn't even swat at mosquitoes when they bite him! And then that bastard had to go drug Bryan. Bryan locked himself in his room for days after what happened during his match with Rei.  
  
If Kai hadn't gotten Dranzer to intervene, Rei could've been killed. I guess Kai really did know what he was doing when he threw his match against Spencer.  
  
I just wish he could've told the Bladebreakers, I hate seeing him keep everything bottled up inside.  
  
)( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )(  
  
GOB: Hehehe, just to let you know, I will probably NOT be explaining what was meant by Kai knowing what he was doing when he threw his match against Spencer until the end of the fic. I still can't understand what the Dubbing People were thinking... Spencer, what kind of evil name is that???  
  
Bren: Who knows?  
  
)( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )(  
  
(8:50pm)  
  
{Tael's P.O.V.}  
  
Life never stays in the past, yet the past is what the future depends on.  
  
Kai knows this, though whenever I say this to him, he replies with a remark of a great pessimist;  
  
"I don't live in the past like most people who go to therapy - the past was bad enough while it was happening..."  
  
But the past always shows up time and time again in the present, and in the future. As it is now, the holder of the Ice Wolf returns, but the news he bares is not one of which any would be happy to hear.  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
Life is said to be forever changing, so why is it, that in this world, the pains of the past keep repeating themselves, never to change? In repeating the pain, life begins to seem hopeless. But who really deserves hope?  
  
Hope is for those who are still willing to fight when all seems hopeless... Hope is for those who believe in something more...  
  
But hope can also be for those who stop fighting, who stop believing, but have the determination to keep surviving...  
  
)( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )(  
  
(9:15pm)  
  
Kai raced his way into the alleys, searching.  
  
"Hey Blue Boy. Fancy meeting you here."  
  
Kai stopped and slowly turned around. He let his burning eyes lock with frozen ones. He slowly walked towards the other person. When he was but a meter away, he spoke,  
  
"If you've come here, then things are worse than I thought... what's going on Red? Is it bad? As bad as... The Explosion???"  
  
Here, the frozen eyes filled with remorse. He didn't want to be the one to give the Phoenix the news, but somebody had to. All he, he and the others, could do, was hope... hope that they would keep fighting... hope that they would keep believing... hope that their determination wouldn't break, or splinter...  
  
All they could do was hope...  
  
Hope, for they would be going up against the like which had never been seen before...  
  
)( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )(  
  
(9:20pm)  
  
Akira tossed and turned in her bed, running from the memories which continued to plague her.  
  
She shivered in her sleep. Even after all these years, she couldn't escape the memories of what happened during The Explosion.  
  
She remembered, and relived, in her unconscious state, the final battles. She relived the sight of her brother's and Tea's bodies laying soundlessly on the floor. She remembered the sight of Kai, covered with blood, fighting against all reality, refusing to give up. She remembered the fear she felt. She knew Kai was pushing himself far past mortal limits, and becoming close to calling upon his mystical powers.  
  
She was also the only person, other than Kai himself, that knew why he so greatly feared the power of Drazer (The combination between Dranzer and Black Dranzer), the reason behind his vast disagreement on bringing any of the four Elemental bitbeasts together.  
  
Unbeknownst to Bren and Tea, Kai didn't just come NEAR to calling on his powers, he DID call them out. And he never forgave himself for doing so.  
  
The enormous power he called upon let out a fury of fire, and his memories seemed to be what fueled them. He came within a hairbreadth of destroying Dranzer and Black Dranzer...  
  
He came close to destroying the two beings which he cared about the most.  
  
The thought of that brought a mocking smirk to Akira's lips. She always hated Kai for caring about his bitbeasts so much, but she knew, deep, deep, down inside, that he would give them both up in less than a second, to protect her, her and the others.  
  
She suddenly let out a strangled cry, followed by a terrified whimper, as the dark, cruel, leering face of Gideon (Once again, this is NOT the Gideon from V Force/Season 2).  
  
She was scared of him. She knew she shouldn't have been, after all, she was strong, she had been through so much, suicide attempts, depression, accidents, attempted kidnapping, attempted rape, but still, she wasn't a little girl, a 'perfect' person. She could still feel the irrational doubts and cries of fear, coursing through her veins.  
  
The Explosion had probably been the worst experience of her life.  
  
She remembered getting the challenge from Gideon and his goons, the ones who always seemed to be strangely out of it, as if they weren't entirely sane...  
  
She remembered how Kai wasn't certain if they should except. Eventually, she had worn him and the others down into agreeing. That was her first mistake.  
  
She remembered how they challenged her and the others to a four on four battle, and how brutally, and without compassion, they attacked. It was as if they had no thought, but to destroy their opponents. Something that greatly angered Kai. She recalled the look on his face when they realized that they were all in grave danger.  
  
She remembered watching as first they took Tea down. Her best friend, in mere moments, struck down by the hazel eyed creep. The way he laughed as he destroyed her blade, sent cold, deep, shivers down her spine. Tea fell unconscious, but was lucky. Her bitchip was intact. Akira never knew what Tea would've done if those creeps had destroyed her bitbeast.  
  
She remembered that the next to fall was her brother. They went after him, all of them. She and Kai tried their best to help Bren out, but it was a futile attempt. Bren was attacked from each and every angle, until he to fell unconscious, next to Tea. His body was covered in bruises. Akira remembered trying to run to her brothers side when he fell. As she tried to get near him, an electrical force field surrounded her and Kai, separating them from their siblings.  
  
She remembered the way Kai had grabbed her arm, and yanked her out of the force fields way, only to be hit by the electrical charge himself. He was always doing stupid things like that. Putting himself in danger to protect them. He always seemed to believe that protecting the others, keeping them from harm's way, was his duty, his job, his responsibility.  
  
She remembered the way that Kai fought on, against any and all of their onslaughts. She herself, could feel her energy, her fighting spirit, draining. She was loosing power and fast. She fell to her knees. Even though her blade was still spinning, though not as strongly as before, she had fallen. She had managed to take down one of their opponents, and Kai another, but she had fallen.  
  
She remembered watching the way Kai fought against the remaining two bladers. He was bleeding horribly, but refused to stop. She saw the way his body slowly became incased in flames, both black and red, tinged with silver, and highlighted by gold.  
  
She remembered seeing Drazer, The Great Bitbeast Of Fire, arise from the flames. She knelt in awe of the noble beast. She saw the surprised face of Kai, his eyes glowing intensely in the midst of the burning fire. It was then that she realized just how deep the bonds between Kai, Dranzer, and Black Dranzer really ran.  
  
She remembered the look of pain on Kai's face when the dust cleared, and he saw Dranzer and Black Dranzer... just laying there. Both bitbeasts had given it their all, and were now paying the price. Covered in blood, Kai let the first tear fall. The first, and only, tear Akira had ever seen Kai shed.  
  
She remembered the time afterwards, when Kai refused to beyblade, even if it was just to practice. He refused to beyblade until he was certain that Dranzer and Black Dranzer were completely healed. He was constantly filled with self-blame and guilt for allowing, as he put it, his bitbeasts to be put in grave danger like that.  
  
She also remembered hearing Kai whisper to himself,  
  
"I can't control my powers.... I will never use them again... It's just not worth all the pain and suffering..."  
  
Hearing that, Akira thought,  
  
"If Kai can't control his powers, what chance could I possibly ever have?"  
  
Whenever the thought came to her, as it came time and time again, she would feel hot tears of pain fall down her face.  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
Akira bolted up straight out of bed. Tears, filled with burning salt, fell from her face.  
  
And she had no one to comfort her...  
  
No one...  
  
* * * ~ just a lost child ~ * * *  
  
)( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )(  
  
(9:55pm)  
  
{Kai}  
  
Kai walked blindly through the mall. Still shocked with the news he had just been given. This time, Gideon wasn't just planning on stealing their bitbeasts. No, this time, he was going to take them along with their bitbeasts.  
  
The warning they had received at the Haunted House suddenly came to mind;  
  
"We will get you. First Earth, then Air, then Water, then Fire. Come willingly, you have already seen what will happen if you don't. We are waiting..."  
  
Kai froze for a second, then swore,  
  
"Shit... If Earth is first, then that means.... Tea!"  
  
Kai spun around and shit off towards where he thought his sister would most likely be.  
  
But he didn't get too far, when a voice stopped him,  
  
"Kai! Hey Kai, over here!" Kai stopped and glanced around, catching the brown eyes of his twin, Keisuke a.k.a. Kei.  
  
"What do you want?" Kai asked as he strolled his way over to his brother.  
  
"My my, aren't we a ray of sunshine?"  
  
"No, WE are not." Kai rolled his eyes, and was about to walk away, when Kei stopped him, his voice suddenly serious.  
  
"Kai, we have a major problem. Turns out Derick and Cally ARE Gideon's new groupies. And it also looks like they wanted to get rid of Jace and Victoria REALLY badly, and add two more of Gideon's creeps to their roster."  
  
Kai frowned, and replied,  
  
"What happened to them? And who are the two new members on their team?"  
  
"Jace and Victoria both COINCIDENTALLY had their arms broken. Neither of them are saying how it happened. Both are really spooked. As for the new members to Team Gideon, no one has any idea."  
  
Kai closed his eyes and mentally ran through a list of Gideon Groupies that he knew. He sighed and gave up, he had no idea who it could be.  
  
)( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )( .::. )(  
  
GOB: THE END!!!!!!  
  
Bren: Of the chapter...  
  
GOB: I really don't know what to think of this chapter...  
  
Kai: I do.  
  
GOB: What...  
  
Kai: It stank.  
  
GOB: Is Kai right?  
  
Bren: Isn't that where the reviewers come in?  
  
GOB: You're right! Read and review people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	30. 2 Sweet Kisses

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
GOB: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!!!!!!!! I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but I have a very good reason. I DIDN'T HAVE A COMPUTER!!!!!!!!! My sister destroyed our old one, and we only recently got a new one! Please forgive me!  
  
Akira: So now you're doing a birthday update?  
  
GOB: YES!!! My birthday is May 12, I am turning 15, go me!  
  
Kai: Done?  
  
GOB: NO!!! I just realized that I need to tell you all something important... I NEED SOME MORE NEW IDEAS!!! Thanks.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Review Replies   
  
Hiwatari-gurl – Glad you liked that! I wasn't sure if Akira was being too sad or not.  
  
MasterFranny – Urgh, my chapters take forever to write. But they do come out!  
  
Kazeilla – Hehe, I'm glad you can't wait!  
  
Phoenix the 1st – Kai was wrong!!! MIRACLES DO HAPPEN!!!  
  
Blackblaze – Lost? Well don't worry, so am I! Not a good thing, ne?  
  
Syaoran-lover – Lol, Derrick and Cally were the 2 ex-members of the Elementals. I based them on 2 people I absolutely hate.  
  
Shea – Yay, glad you liked it!  
  
Lefty – This fic is getting so long!!! But I still have a lot more to put up.  
  
Blackenedphoenix-feather – Yeah! You like my fic!!! JOY!!!  
  
Daaku – Battles aren't my strong point, but I'll make an effort (for once)!  
  
Lychee Fairy – As always, you write the long reviews! But, I'm not telling you anything! Nyah nyah!  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
GOB: I know you'll all hate me for this, but this is a short chapter, probably only containing Kai's talk with Akira and a Tael P.O.V. Sorry, but I also have to write the new chapter of Bladebreakers On Strike, and Depth. And I also have a great idea for a oneshot I want to post up. So much to do, so little time...  
  
Anyways, on with the chapter!  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Tael's P.O.V.   
  
I am the shadow of fire, but even I cannot ignore the pains and agonies felt by the one of water. This is a very difficult, and unique, occasion. I feel the pains of everyone, yet I am to ignore all but his.  
  
So why is it that feel intense hurt is as water is dries up, losing all faith, hope, and sincerity. She cannot give in, for is she does, the others will follow. None of them can stand strong without the other.  
  
Earth requires water to live, fire to renew, and air to breathe.  
  
Air requires fire to disperse, water to hold, and earth to protect.  
  
Water requires air to be held, earth to care for, and fire to connect.  
  
Fire requires much more, but much less.  
  
Flames can never be set straight, always burning what stands in his path, yet never reaching what he so earnestly strives for. Always failing in his goal. Never forgetting that which brings him so much pain, yet forces him to move on.  
  
Sometimes, I too wonder why I was chosen to come to this world, and protect fire. Why not did the old ones choose someone more suited to this task? I am not the most intelligent, kind or worthy spirits yet it was I who was given this mission...  
  
Amusing...  
  
I seem to have picked up the human feeling of unworthiness...  
  
But I think, no, I KNOW that this is my mission, no one else's. I will complete my mission, whether I am worthy or not.  
  
I will survive... and so will they.  
  
We all will.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
(12:00am – Midnight – Kai)  
  
Kai sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was midnight, yet he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about all the problems that had arisen as of late. He also couldn't stop thinking about the pain he felt, keeping what happened in Russia secret from almost everyone. No one knew all that happened, not even Tala, Bryan, Spencer, or Ian knew all that had truly happened at the World Championships. There was just too much pain, too much hurt, to let anyone else know.  
  
Black Dranzer had left a permanent mark on him. Kai remembered the lost, crushing feeling he felt when he was forced to hand over Dranzer to Tyson. He had to, for it was the only way to ensure that none of the Bladebreakers, or anyone else for that matter, tried to get into the abbey again. It was much too dangerous. He also gave up his beloved bitbeast for her own protection. He knew that Boris and Voltaire would make him feed Dranzer to Black Dranzer, something that Kai would never do. Not if he had to give up his own life to prevent it. Dranzer meant the world to Kai, but there were things Kai would give her up for...  
  
Another worry of late was Victoria and Jace. Now that they were out of the picture, Derrick and Cally could bring in two more of Gideon's goons into the picture. He knew those two were dangerous, Derrick especially. He didn't know what Derrick was up to, but his strange obsession with Akira could prove to be.... Dangerous. Kai refused to put anyone in danger, but he couldn't help but feel enraged at the thought of what Derrick would do to her if he got his hands on her. She had gone out with Derrick for a short time; before he tried to, well, rape her. That was one of the major reason he was thrown off the team. Kai remembered coming across Derrick and Akira when the deed was almost done. He knew he had flown off the handle, but the look on her face, so... helpless, it enraged him to see her determination so broken like that.  
  
Kai's eyes wandered over to his sister, who was currently asleep. Ever since he found out that she was the first target, he had carefully been keeping an eye on her. Of course, he made sure she didn't notice him. Keisuke, on the other hand, was continuously following her, making no effort to hide himself. Tea had finally gotten fed up with this constant shadowing, and had threatened him. She didn't seem to understand the intense danger she was in. And those dreams.... Kai had woken during the past few weeks in a cold sweat, after a horrible nightmare... but he had a feeling that it wasn't a pointless dream, but something more...  
  
Those horrible visions... all Kai could remember, when he woke, was that there was blood, and lots of it... it also seemed to be some sort of warning... he remembered a body, covered in blood, the color of his own, deep, eyes. He couldn't recognize the face, but it seemed to be so familiar...  
  
Kai suddenly froze. He quickly looked around. He had heard a soft noise, but couldn't tell where it was coming from. He closed his eyes, and concentrated on the sound.  
  
Kai's eyes darkened when he finally realized what the sound was. Sobbing. And it was coming from the next room. A room belonging to a young girl. A room belonging to the holder of Water. A room belonging to Akira.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
(12:00am – Midnight – Akira)  
  
Akira gazed out the window, tears spilling out her eyes, and onto the cover of the window seat, which she was sitting on. Her knees were brought up and her head rested on them.  
  
She didn't know what to do. She was just so... confused. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened before... and her dreams weren't helping much either. She couldn't remember what was so horrible about them, just that they made her feel like killing herself right then and there. Nothing could be worse than what was happening in front of her.  
  
The one thing she was glad of was the fact that the nightmare was so terrible, she couldn't scream. She didn't want anyone to come and question her about her nightmares... or at least, that was what she was trying to convince herself of.  
  
Key word: trying.  
  
As much as she tried to, she couldn't help but wish that there were somebody with whom she could confide in. she hated having to go through anything alone. She always wished she were stronger.  
  
Like Kai.  
  
He NEVER doubted himself. He was always so confident and sure of everything he did, and if something did go wrong, he always had an amazing backup plan to set things straight. He hated weak people. She guessed that that was the reason he hated her so much.  
  
After all, he did hate her. She knew he did. She was always getting in his way. After what happened in the Explosion, she was surprised he had ever spoken to her again. He had nearly lost Dranzer and Black Dranzer, just because she, Akira, couldn't protect herself.  
  
She sobbed softly; she just couldn't take the hurt anymore. She couldn't take being numb to anything on the outside; she couldn't take not knowing where all this pain came from. She couldn't take it...  
  
She couldn't take it.  
  
She slowly made her way to her suitcase. Her eyes were dull and lifeless. Void of any emotion, void of anything that would be called human. She was lost. Losing a fight with something she was much to scared to face.  
  
She searched her black suitcase until she unearthed a small, blue box. She carefully brought it back to the window seat and slowly undid the golden latch on the box. She pulled back the lid and gazed at it.  
  
It was decorated beautifully and skillfully wrought. The blade shone silver, sharp enough to split a strand of hair. The handle was decorated in delicate stars made of gold and a moon made of an exceptionally lovely opal. The handle was made of the darkest obsidian, darker than the night sky itself.  
  
For she was the dark side. Bren had always been the lighthearted, happy one. He had a similar dagger; only his was dull and decorated with a gold sun on a light blue handle, made of agate. The blade was dull because he had never used it.  
  
But she had. And she had the countless scars to prove it.  
  
She out her last pain filled sob, and slowly sliced her thin wrist open. As the blood poured down, it mixed with her tears, creating a thing of immense beauty. Or at least, beautiful to her.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
(12:30am - Kai)  
  
Kai stealthily made his way out f his sister's room, and towards Akira's room. Kai carefully turned the handle, and was surprised that the door had been unlocked. He had told them all to always make sure their doors were locked; besides, Akira always locked her doors anyway. A habit she had, unfortunately, picked up during the events of the past.  
  
As Kai opened the door he froze. His eyes darkened beyond belief, his anger reached an ultimate high, and his guilt over passed even his anger, but his rage, rage of anger and guilt, surpassed both.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
( All right people, just a note, but thank Hiwatari Gurl & Kazeilla the two romance scenes )  
  
(12:35am – Kai & Akira)  
  
Kai stood there frozen for a moment, before angrily racing towards the pained girl.  
  
He swiftly tore the dagger out of her hand and flung it onto the bed. He then spun Akira around so she was facing him, and then... he began to yell;  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING???"  
  
Akira gasped at the sight of Kai, then whimpered as she gazed into his angry, hate-filled eyes.  
  
"ANSWER ME!!!" Kai thundered, while holding Akira almost painfully by the shoulders. Akira was scared, she knew Kai hated her, she could see the hate in his eyes...  
  
Kai's anger was reaching the breaking point, when he gazed into Akira's eyes. He nearly cried when he saw into them. He could see the fear, and it shocked him that she was scared of him.  
  
His eyes immediately filled with concern, sorrow, and guilt, and he let go of her shoulders slightly, but still holding her close to him. He took a deep breath and started over.  
  
"Akira, I'm so sorry... I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to yell at you, or hurt you in any way, but what the heck is going on?"  
  
Akira looked away, and then back at Kai. He saw her eyes clear slightly, then darken, as she pulled away and said, coldly,  
  
"None of your god damn business Kai Hiwatari. Like you care!"  
  
Kai's eyes convulsed with anger. He spoke shortly, his voice deadly calm... a calm before the storm.  
  
"Is that what you think. Is that what you really think?"  
  
Akira answered bitterly, raising hr voice with every syllable,  
  
"Of course! You never talk to me anymore; you never spend time with me or anyone else! You're always hiding something from us! You act as if you couldn't care any less! You act like you hate us! You... You act like we don't mean anything to you, not a bi(" (bit!)  
  
Akira couldn't finish her last word. She couldn't finish it because, at the moment, her lips, and Kai's, were locked together...  
  
Kai had cut her off with a hot, angry, surprising kiss.  
  
As Kai pulled her away, all she could think about was their kiss. Their second kiss, but their first real one. Even if it was over quickly...  
  
As Kai pulled away, leaving Akira speechless, he whispered in a cold, dark voice, right into her ear,  
  
"I care more than you could ever know. You mean more to me than anything else. I could never hate any of you. Even if you tried to kill me, I could never hate you."  
  
Akira was left speechless, as Kai sat her down firmly on her bed and went to get a cloth and some bandages to fix her wounds. Kai didn't say a word for the rest of the time they spent together.  
  
Neither of them did.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
(HEHE! That was fun to write!)  
  
(5:30am – Kai & Akira)  
  
Akira muttered softly under her breath as she got up, and leaned on the bed frame.. She suddenly realized she wasn't leaning, but the chest of a certain crimson-eyed boy who was currently sleeping while leaning against the bed frame.  
  
Akira's face heated up as she remembered the events of that early morning. She knew Kai wasn't done talking with her yet.  
  
She suddenly smiled as she remembered the last words he had said to her,  
  
'I care more than you could ever know. You mean more to me than anything else. I could never hate any of you. Even if you tried to kill me, I could never hate you.'  
  
He said that she meant more to him than anyone else, that he could never hate her. Not 'any of you' but just 'you'.  
  
She smiled softly as she got up and made her way to her bathroom. She suddenly stopped, turned around, and softly kissed the sleeping Kai on the lips, before turning red, and quickly making her way to the bathroom.  
  
Once the door closed, a single crimson-eye opened.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
GOB: Done! You read, now review! 


	31. The Pinkness!

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
  
THE PINKNESS!!!  
  
.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
  
GOB: Gomen to all. I know I'm a horrible author who updated once in 70 million blue moons, but once again, I got writer's block... My sister once again destroyed my chapters... The world must hate me...  
  
Kai: Nah, they don't hate you.  
  
GOB: snifflesReally???  
  
Kai: Really, their dislike for you surpasses the word 'hate'.  
  
GOB: wails I don't want to be hated!!!  
  
Tala: Smooth Hiwatari. Now she's whining.  
  
Kai: Shut up.  
  
Akira: Here are the thank you's.  
  
GOB: This will be EXTREMELY SHORT BUT VERY IMPORTANT! I'm very sorry but my baka sister deleted the original chapter...  
  
.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
  
Thank You To:  
  
(I'm not writing anything, because I only have a very limited time to write. Besides, I have a date to get ready for!!! )  
  
! Hiwatari-gurl !  
  
! Syaoran-Lover !  
  
! phoenix the 1st !  
  
! Kai baby-girl !  
  
! Jouka no Kou !  
  
! Lefty !  
  
! kazeilla !  
  
! Lychee Fairy !  
  
! MasterFranny !  
  
.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
  
STOP!!!!!!!! I HAVE DECIDED TO PRETEND THAT A BUNCH OF THE BATTLES ARE ALREADY DONE!!! WE'RE NOW CURRENTLY IN THE SEMI-FINALS, MEANING ONLY FOUR TEAMS ARE CURRENTLY STILL IN THE TOURNAMENT!!!  
  
THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN ADD THE EXCITEMENT!!!  
  
THE TEAMS THAT ARE IN THE FINALS ARE:  
  
TEAM12 – KAI, AKIRA, BREN, TEA  
  
TEAM11 – DERICK, CALLY, ??????, ????? (THE ???? ARE THE GOONS WHO REPLACED JACE, AND VICTORIA WHO WERE HURT BADLY...)  
  
TEAM9 – MAX, BEN, HIROMI, KYLE (MAXIE IS KEWL...)  
  
TEAM5 – LEE, SERENA, CODY, BLAINE (LEE WILL LOSE IN A HUMILIATING AND PAINFUL BATTLE MWUAHAHAHA!)  
  
OK, NOW I'LL STOP CAPITALIZING EVERYTHING. Okay?  
  
LOL, sorry but that was important.  
  
I know some of you may think I started the Kai/Akira romance too fast, but I wanted it too seem like they always had hidden feelings for one another. So sue me, I think it's romantic!  
  
Now, wait a sec while I re-read my last chapter to find out what was going on!  
  
Weird elevator/waiting music  
  
Urghness... I think I may just skip some parts in the fic... I'm confusing myself!!! No more time frames... They are just too time consuming to think up realistic times for everything...  
  
Awwww, I lurved writing that!!! Hmmm, too bad Kai left Tea all alone, poor, poor unsuspecting Kai...  
  
Well, on with the fic!!!  
  
.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
  
Akira muttered softly under her breath as she got up, and leaned on the bed frame... She suddenly realized she wasn't leaning on the bed frame, but the chest of a certain crimson-eyed boy who was currently sleeping while leaning against the bed frame.  
  
Akira's face heated up as she remembered the events of that early morning. She knew Kai wasn't done talking with her yet.  
  
She suddenly smiled as she remembered the last words he had said to her,  
  
'I care more than you could ever know. You mean more to me than anything else. I could never hate any of you. Even if you tried to kill me, I could never hate you.'  
  
He said that she meant more to him than anyone else, that he could never hate her. Not 'any of you' but just 'you'.  
  
She smiled softly as she got up and made her way to her bathroom. She suddenly stopped, turned around, and softly kissed the sleeping Kai on the lips, before turning red, and quickly making her way to the bathroom.  
  
Once the door closed, a single crimson-eye opened...  
  
Once that eye was sure the coast was clear, the second one opened, and the stoic boy slowly rose from his position leaning on the bed frame.  
  
He gazed at the bathroom door, where the sounds of running water from the shower could be heard clearly, unmuffled by the door.  
  
He slowly ran his hand through his hair, and mutter somewhat sarcastically,  
  
"Wonderful. Now what?"  
  
He sighed and quickly made his way to the door, out into the hall, and into his room without anyone seeing him...  
  
Or so he thought...  
  
.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
  
"Derrick, you have the girl?" Gideon's cold, uncaring voice slipped smoothly through the telephone and into Derrick's ears, sending cold shivers down his spine.  
  
"Yeah, we got her. Heh, it was easy. The moment Kai slipped out of her room, we went in and got her, without making any noise."  
  
"Good. Get the boy."  
  
"And then we'll get Akira."  
  
"No," Gideon spat, as if disgusted by the remark, "Leave the other two to my men. Yuki and Hao will take care of those two. They are out of your league."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Derrick listened to the click of Gideon hanging up, before throwing the phone across the room.  
  
He seethed with anger.  
  
'Who do Hao and Yuki think they are??? Just because they replaced that Jace guy and Victoria chick on our team doesn't make them any better than me!' Derrick's thoughts which were already wild and angry, were made more so when he saw Kai exit Akira's room.  
  
'And who does he think he is? Akira belongs to me, no one else. I'll show Gideon. I will capture her, and she will be mine.'  
  
With that final thought Derrick stormed off.  
  
.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
  
Kai quickly took a shower and got dressed. He kept running through what had happened the night before and what had just happened. He had no clue as to what he should do now.  
  
He ran his hand through his hair before finally deciding on not bringing either of the... of the kisses up unless Akira did first. All he needed right now was to have another argument with her.  
  
He went to his little kitchen and got a glass. He walked over to the sink to get some water, but stopped halfway. Another thought had hit him.  
  
She was slitting her wrists again. He said he wouldn't mention those kisses...  
  
But he WOULD talk to her about her cutting.  
  
He swore softly under his breath as he remembered the blood.  
  
He had thought, they all had thought, that she had given up cutting. But now...  
  
"FUCK!" Kai suddenly snarled when he crushed the glass he was holding. He had been putting more and more pressure on the glass that his grip had shattered it, causing hundreds upon hundreds of sharp little shards of glass to enter his skin. Rivers and streams of dark crimson blood soon appeared all over his hand.  
  
"Tsk, tsk Blue," A nonchalant, but slightly grim voice floated through the air, "Getting angry isn't going to fix anything."  
  
Kai's eyes shot up to face the intruder, as he took a fighting stance and began to mentally berate himself for not paying attention to his surroundings and being caught off guard.  
  
He immediately calmed down when he saw who the nonchalant intruder was.  
  
"Tala." Kai mentally sighed. He relaxed and moved to the sink and began to wash his hand, carefully taking out the shards of glass. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Tala gazed at Kai and frowned. He knew something was up, but cleared his head of that thought. Ha had much bigger news than a mere thought to share with his old friend.  
  
"Joining the Elementals."  
  
Kai froze, before turning around and thundering, "WHAT?!?"  
  
Tala laughed softly at the incredulous expression on Kai's normally masked face.  
  
"No need to yell Kai, I can hear you just fine. I managed to talk the BBA Officials into letting me join your team, saying you guys needed another person to 'help' with the 'tournament'."  
  
Kai's face resumed its unreadable-ness (GOB: Dun ask XD), but mirth showed clearly in his eyes, "And they believed you?"  
  
Here Tala smirked cruelly and crossing his arms behind his head, stated arrogantly, "Hook, line and sinker!"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes at this, and turned off the water. His cuts were clean enough. He grabbed a paper towel and dried his hand.  
  
"Do the others know?"  
  
Tala nodded and replied, "Everyone, including the Brat Packs. They're all confused as hell. I couldn't find your sis, Tea, but I left a message on her cell. I'm surprised you were in your room. I looked everywhere outside for you. You're normally already out and about at this time, and you weren't in your room at all last night. I checked back here every half hour. Where were you? And what were you doing?"  
  
Kai froze and was glad as hell that Tala couldn't see the faint blush slip lazily onto his features. He'd be damned before he'd tell Tala the events of the night.  
  
"Nothing, now let's go."  
  
Tala looked confused, but then a determined look spread onto his face, and thought,  
  
"You're up to something Hiwatari Kai, and I'm going to find out what exactly happened last night... or my name isn't Ivanov Tala!"  
  
(GOB: Hehe, it's not... it is Ivanov Yuriy)  
  
.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
  
After a while, Akira stepped out of her room, being sure to lock the door behind her. She had a bad feeling she was being watched so she hurried.  
  
As she was walking down the narrow hallway, she paused at Tea's door. She had called Tea right after she had gotten dressed, and had gotten no answer. She was positive that the other girl was sleeping in. she didn't want to listen to Kai berate his little sister because she slept in.  
  
Kai...  
  
When Akira had gotten out of her shower, she had frozen. Numb with shock, she had realized that Kai was in her room, and on her bed. And she would have to go out there wearing nothing but a towel to get her clothes to change into.  
  
After what seemed like years, she gathered up her courage and quickly and silently opened the door and stepped out of the washroom.  
  
The first thing she had noticed was the fact that Kai was nowhere to be seen. She had sighed with relief and proceeded to get dressed. Conveniently forgetting the fact that she'd have to face Kai extremely soon...  
  
Akira stopped at Tea's door and rapped the wood with her fist. After getting no answer, she tried again. Then again... then again...  
  
Exasperated, she gave up and left, thinking that Tea had already woken up and left. She made her way to the main lounge where everyone else was waiting to hear which teams would be facing off in the semi-finals. She was hoping to go against either Team9 (Max, Ben, Hiromi, and Kyle) or Team5 (Lee, Serena, Cody, and Blaine), anyone as long as it meant she didn't have to face off against Cally, Derrick or the other creeps Gideon had under his beck and call. She hated that creep with a passion and was deathly afraid of him.  
  
Akira took a deep breath, and stepped into the elevator.  
  
.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
  
"Did you guys here??? Tala joined Kai's team!!!"  
  
"Ivanov Tala is on the same team as Hiwatari Kai!!!"  
  
"Major bloodshed, that's all I've got to say!!!"  
  
"Maybe he's gone evil bastard again???"  
  
"What were the officials thinking???"  
  
Those were the general comments being made as news circulated through the crowds that the famed leader of the Demolition boys was joining the team of Hiwatari Kai, his so-called rival and worst enemy!  
  
The Bladebreakers, along with most of the other teams, had decided to just ignore the news, after all, there was no way in hell that Kai would allow Tala onto his team, unless he was positive there was no plans or schemes of stealing bitbeast or any other general 'evil-villain-type thing'.  
  
"Hey, there's Kai!" Tyson said shouting, as he ran towards the tall Russian, only to freeze at the sight of... "ACK!!! TALA!!!"  
  
Both Russian boys stood and watched as Tyson ran around and around in panic, a cold smirk tugging at both of there faces. Everyone else just sweat dropped and anime fell.  
  
"Idiot." Was all Kai muttered before walking past him and leaning on the wall farthest from Tyson. Tala rolled his eyes before following his friend, and sat on the floor while leaning on the wall. Both Russian's blatantly ignored the others.  
  
After the initial shock wore off, everyone resumed what they were doing before, but every few moments someone would glance at the two, and wonder what exactly was going on.  
  
.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
  
Akira stepped through the doors and let her eyes roam across the crowds. Even thought most teams were out of the tournament, they were sticking around to see which team would be the victor.  
  
Her eyes suddenly locked onto a pair of crimson eyes. She quickly averted her gaze, but made her way over to where Kai and Tala were. Her brother, she noticed, was standing intently in the middle of a line to the refreshment stand. She rolled her eyes at this, and was startled by a voice commenting next to her,  
  
"Exactly HOW are the two of you related..." She whipped around and calmed down slightly at seeing a calm Kai and a smirking Tala. Glaring at Tala, as he was the one who had spoken, she responded coldly,  
  
"We're not. Don't you remember? I'm adopted."  
  
Tala winced and was about to apologize, but Akira brushed past him and sat down defiantly on a chair placed against the wall near to where Kai and Tala had currently been leaning.  
  
"Smooth Ivanov." Kai muttered, before making his way back to where they had been before. Tala scowled slightly at this, and sat back down where he had been before. He knew he had to give Aki8ra some time alone. She seemed to have something on her mind too...  
  
"Where's Tea?" Akira's voice knocked both Kai and Tala out of their thoughts. Tala frowned and glanced around the room. Akira was right, Kai's sister was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I don't know. Probably slept in or something like that." Tala responded, sending Akira a hopeful smile. He relaxed when she smiled softly at him back. He knew he had been forgiven.  
  
"Maybe. Akira, did you check in on her before you came?" Kai asked quietly, a slight edge to his voice. Akira jumped slightly, and Tala noticed how she hesitated in answering Kai, and how she made sure not to catch his gaze.  
  
"Yeah, I knocked on her door, but nobody answered. I think she said something about going shopping yesterday, but I'm not sure."  
  
"Fine." Kai's response was short, and simple, but in his mind he was deep in thought, trying to recall what Tea had said the day before. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice over the speaker.  
  
"The semi-final matches of the Canadian Mixed Tournament will be as follows," The nasal voice of the speaker droned, "Team12 – Kai H., Akira K., Bren K. and Tea H. versus Team5 – Lee K., Serena M., Cody W., and Blaine P." Here the speaker paused while a buzz of excitement flowed throughout the crowd.  
  
"And the second semi-final match will be between Team9 – Max M., Ben L. Hiromi T., and Kyle D. and Team11 – Derrick S., Cally G., Hao R., and Yuki C.  
  
That is all."  
  
Kai frowned. He had never heard of Hao nor Yuki. They must either be new to Gideon's goons or very good, good enough to be kept secret all these years. Kai was banking on the latter.  
  
The crowds dispersed and the teams all went there separate ways.  
  
.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
  
"Well, now we know who we're up against." Bren said, through a mouth full of Glossette Peanuts (GOB: Don't own, just eating them right now ).  
  
"Kai, you may want to warn Max. Gideon is NOT going to pull any punches." Tala said seriously to Kai, ignoring Bren, "Unlike Voltaire, he's not going to toy with you before striking. He'll take down any and all obstructions."  
  
Kai frowned, "I know and I will. But something's still bothering me."  
  
Akira glanced up, but still being careful to avoid Kai's gaze, "What's still bothering you?"  
  
Kai closed his eyes slowly, before admitting, "I'm not exactly sure. All I know is that something is very wrong right now. And it doesn't deal with Gideon, or if it does, not directly."  
  
Bren frowned and replied, this time without anything in his mouth, "Can't you be slightly more descriptive?"  
  
Kai was about to respond when the elevator jerked, went up, went down, and finally just stopped altogether, with the lights flickering erratically.  
  
It hit them all at the same time...  
  
"WE'RE STUCK!!!"  
  
.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
  
GOB: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! HIWATARI-GURL'S FERRET JUST DIED!!! THIS CHAPTER IS NOW DEDICATED TO ITS POOR SOUL!!!!!!!!!! REST IN PEACE MISHA!!!  
  
.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
  
"I don't believe this!" Akira wailed as she sunk down onto her knees, "Why us? WHY ME???"  
  
Kai, Tala and Bren all rolled their eyes.  
  
Akira overreacting...  
  
Nothing-new there.  
  
"So now what do we do? We're stuck." Bren stated flatly. Joining his sister on the floor of the elevator. "And I'm out of candy."  
  
"No one cares Bren," Kai rolled his eyes, "We'll get out of here soon."  
  
"How soon?" Bren asked, staring at his empty Glossette's package.  
  
"Maybe an hour or so." Kai and Tala answered.  
  
"Bet you're wrong. It'll take at least three or four hours." Akira retorted.  
  
"Well you're on, little one." Tala sneered, while Kai added,  
  
"Loser has to do whatever the winner wants!"  
  
Akira's eyes narrowed, "Fine. What do you think Bren?"  
  
Bren responded, "I'm with Kai and Tala."  
  
"Then let the game begin Boys."  
  
.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
  
((( THREE AND A HALF HOURS LATER )))  
  
"FINALLY!!!" Kai snarled, causing the repairmen to back away. As he, Tala, Bren and Akira stalked out of the elevator.  
  
"Come on," Tala muttered, "let's get out off here."  
  
"Right behind you." Bren agreed, as the four made their way to their rooms.  
  
As they were about to separate, Akira's voice sing-songed over to the boys,  
  
"Don't you remember our little bet?"  
  
The guys all froze and gazed at Akira who was motioning for them to enter her room.  
  
Akira laughed at their expressions and replied, "I got these because I KNEW I'd win a bet against the three of you, I just knew it."  
  
Kai growled slightly while Tala responded, glaring, "Bought what and what are you going to make us do?"  
  
Akira smirked and pulled out three shirts... three PINK shirts.  
  
She handed them out to her horrified friends.  
  
To Tala, a pink shirt with the words, "Real Men Wear Pink" written on it in white.  
  
To Bren, a pink shirt with the words, "Pink Ain't Only For Girls" written on it in white.  
  
And finally, to Kai-kun, a pink shirt with the words, "Tough Guys Wear Pink" written on it in a dark red.  
  
The boys stood there stunned, gazing at their respective shirts. Akira smiled warmly as she spoke,  
  
"You'll be wearing those for the rest of the day. And you WILL have to go out in public. Now GET CHANGED!!!"  
  
.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
  
Akira stood smirking in front of Kai, Tala, and Bren. Each boy had changed into his shirts, and Akira had noticed a bonus.  
  
The shirts were fairly tight, so they showed off each boy's muscles. Akira smiled at the sight. Pink was DEFINITELY their color...  
  
"Well boys, let's go!"  
  
The boys followed Akira out of her room, with identical scowls... only Kai started to smirk, and when Tala and Bren noticed this, they immediately understood and smirked as well...  
  
This was going to be... fun.  
  
.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
  
"Oh. My. God."  
  
That was the general expression on everyone's faces when Akira walked into the dining hall, followed by Kai, Tala, and Bren.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU GUYS ARE WEARING PINK!!!" Tyson burst out, laughing his head off, whereas everyone else looked at him horrified...  
  
Kai, Tala, and Bren were going to murder him, didn't he understand that?  
  
Kai exchanged glances with Tala and then with Bren, he slightly nodded.  
  
Bren stepped forward and said calmly, "We know, isn't it awesome?"  
  
Tala smirked and added, "After all, pink IS the new black!"  
  
Kai smirked devilishly, and finished off with, "What do YOU think?"  
  
All boys stared intently at the others, awaiting their answer.  
  
Needless to say, the replies were all,  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"Totally cool!"  
  
"Where can I get one?"  
  
After all, who'd insult Hiwatari Kai and Ivanov Tala? Bren was lucky he was with those two...  
  
And Akira... Well, she found the whole thing hilarious!  
  
After that incident, things proceeded normally, that is until Kei got an extra key to Tea's room to go get her. It was time to eat after all, and she had been in her room all day.  
  
As everyone was talking merrily, Keisuke burst through the doors yelling his head off.  
  
After he had calmed down to speak, he uttered only three words before Kai sped off, closely followed by everyone else,  
  
"Tea's... Been kidnapped."  
  
.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
  
GOB: 16 pages, whew. Hope that makes up for my tardiness!  
  
Bren: Review.  
  
Tala: Or  
  
Kai: Else!  
  
Bren & Tala: Why does he get the threat?  
  
GOB: PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	32. Medallion

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

GOB: Yay, finally an update. I apologize for not updating sooner, but lots of things to deal with, and school just started, yuck!

Kai: Excuses, excuses...

Akira: Oh, shut up!

TEA: YOU LET ME GET KIDNAPPED!!! BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GOB: Err... hehe, um, here are the thanks and replies to you wonderful reviewers! Boo... only 9? Oh, well, can't blame you people for getting mad about my late updates... PWEASE FORGIVETH ME OH GREAT LORDS AND LORD-ESSES OF REVIEWER-NESS TAKE PITY ON MY POOR DEMENTED SOUL!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kazeilla:** Yep, I had my OC kidnapped! Hope you don't hate me too much for these lack of updates!

**Hiwatari-gurl:** Yeah, 2 more quotes!!! 2 more quotes!!! And yes cliffy!

**Pyro-At-Heart:** Glad you liked it! Hope you like this chapter too!

**MasterFranny:** Wow, thanks a bunch! Don't worry; I'm going to start packing in the information! Hope it keeps you readers happy!

**Syaoran-Lover:** Lol, glad you liked it so much! I hope this one will live up to your expectations!

**RedLefty:** Yeah, Tala does need a threat. BUT KAI-KUN GETS ONE FIRST!!!

**Phoenix the 1st:** Authors aren't updating thanks to the penitentiary also known as school!

**Kira (Kai's twin):** Lol, I already read those fics! And I know pink is not the new black, but who'd tell Kai that when he's wearing a pink shirt... just imagine him topless... _drools..._

**Kawaii Angelwings:** I AM NOT A MAN!!! But thanks for the review!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

GOB: And on with the fic!!!

Akira: GOB doesn't own anything that is copyrighted by someone else.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh. My. God."  
  
That was the general expression on everyone's faces when Akira walked into the dining hall, followed by Kai, Tala, and Bren.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU GUYS ARE WEARING PINK!!!" Tyson burst out, laughing his head off, whereas everyone else looked at him horrified...  
  
Kai, Tala, and Bren were going to murder him, didn't he understand that?  
  
Kai exchanged glances with Tala and then with Bren, he slightly nodded.  
  
Bren stepped forward and said calmly, "We know, isn't it awesome?"  
  
Tala smirked and added, "After all, pink IS the new black!"  
  
Kai smirked devilishly, and finished off with, "What do YOU think?"  
  
All boys stared intently at the others, awaiting their answer.  
  
Needless to say, the replies were all,  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"Totally cool!"  
  
"Where can I get one?"  
  
After all, who'd insult Hiwatari Kai and Ivanov Tala? Bren was lucky he was with those two...  
  
And Akira... Well, she found the whole thing hilarious!  
  
After that incident, things proceeded normally, that is until Kei got an extra key to Tea's room to go get her. It was time to eat after all, and she had been in her room all day.  
  
As everyone was talking merrily, Keisuke burst through the doors yelling his head off.  
  
After he had calmed down to speak, he uttered only three words before Kai sped off, closely followed by everyone else,  
  
"Tea's... Been kidnapped."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kai raced through the crowded hallways of the hotel, shoving people out of his way, and rushing off before their raging comments could reach his ears. Nothing was worth stopping for. Not even Dranzer who had fallen out of Kai's pocket as he ran...

(GOB: HE LOST DRANZER!!! AHHHHHHH!!!)

He threaded in and out and slammed his fist against the elevator button, but gave up after a mere two seconds, opting for the stairs instead. He bolted up the stairs, taking them 2,3,4,5 steps a time, and swinging himself up higher with the stair rails, rather than just running up the steps.

All he could think about was making sure his sister was okay. He had promised his parents that he would never let anyone or anything hurt his brothers and sisters as long as he lived. He and Keisuke had both given their word.

And he NEVER broke his word.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tea opened her eyes blearily; her head was killing her.

She forced them to stay open, as she tried to figure out where she was and what had happened. All she could remember was going to sleep, and then... and then waking up _here_, wherever _here_ was.

As she tried to stand up, she realized both her arms chained her to the wall. They were changed low to the floor, which prevented her from standing up.

Her eyes, now adjusted to the dark, scanned the room. It was a small square room with no windows and no light. All there was were cement and stone blocks, making up the walls. She could faintly make out a dark, wrought iron door. Even if her arms weren't chained, the door was probably locked. The dark slowly began to drain what little hope she had to begin with.

She was officially scared..

But her heart raced even faster when she heard the hard thump of boots outside her cell...

(GOB: Should I kill her off??? NAH! She's not the one(s) who's going to die!)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kai blew straight out the final door on the staircase, making his way just as quickly towards Tea's room. He was scared, yes scared, of what he might find. But he was sure of one thing. If they dared lay a hand on her, he would kill them.

He'd kill them all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Akira's P.O.V.**

This... can't be happening. It's starting just like before... First Tea... Then Bren... Then they'll be after me...

What am I thinking? Tea's been kidnapped; we've got to get her back....

I don't want to lose the best friends I've ever had.

I've already lost enough thanks to those monsters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kai saw the door had been left open and he wondered how they had dragged her through the hallway, and then mentally smacked himself. How could he save his sister if he wasn't smart enough to realize that Kei had probably left the door open after discovering their sister missing?

Those bastards probably drugged her and carried her off out through the window.

Kai hands balled up into extremely tight fists at the thought. He'd make them pay; he'd make them pay with their lives.

Kai stood in the doorway, frozen at the sight.

Nothing was out of place. No blood, no signs of struggle, nothing.

The only thing wrong with the picture was that there was no little sister yelling at him for just barreling in to her room without knocking.

He'd give anything to hear her yell at him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The others all raced after Kai, and froze right behind him. They too were shocked by the _normalness_ of the room. It was as if nothing was wrong. Just another day. But this day had already taken a turn for the worst.

Kai slowly and numbly walked in the room, followed by the others.

Not a word was spoken until,

"**DAMN!**"

Kai suddenly snarled as he punched the wall with such incredible force that the room shook, causing a few frames to fall off the wall, including a mirror.

The mirror splintered into pieces.

As Kai gazed at his reflection in the shards, all he could think was,

"_This is all your fault. If you hadn't left her alone. If you had just stayed right here, protecting your little sister, she'd be all right; she'd be with you right now. If you had just been there for her...Instead off rushing off. She needed you and you just abandoned her. The same way your parents and brothers abandoned you at the abbey. _"

He slowly turned around, and faced the others, who had all been shaken by the show of anger. He slowly slid down the wall, ignoring the glass cutting his back. He looked down, his eyes shadowed, and said,

"Call the police Bren. You know whom to ask for. Everyone else, go back down to the dining hall and stay there. None of you are to go anywhere without at least three other people, and at least two cell phones. Akira, give them all my number."

Everyone glanced uncertainly at Kai, and then at Kei, Bren and Akira, who all nodded. Everyone slowly filed out the room, but Akira paused at the doorway to glance at Kai, but the sight just hurt too much to watch, so she rushed off...

She ran away,

**Because she was scared.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kai pulled his body off of the floor and slowly made his way towards the balcony in his sister's room. He sighed softly as the cold air whipped his scarf high up into the air. Once more, he thought,

"_This is all my fault. If I hadn't left her alone. If I had just stayed right here, protecting my little sister, she'd be all right; she'd be with me right now. If I had just been there for her...Instead off rushing off. She needed me and I just abandoned her. The same way my parents and brother abandoned me at the abbey. _"

He closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to think about the abbey. He knew his family had no choice, but to leave him there. It was either that or he'd have been killed, they all would have been...

But he always felt as if they abandoned him, as if they deemed themselves and each other more important than him.

Except for Taichi... Tai had stayed with Kai through it all, but in the end, he too abandoned Kai... and then had gotten himself killed. Kai had never even been able to say good-bye. He had already been buried by the time Kai had heard the news. He wished his eldest brother were here right now.

He really needed someone to help him think things through...

He knew he could talk to Kei, Bren or Akira...

Akira...

If he hadn't have gone to her room, he could've stayed with his sister and protected her.

It was her fault...

If she hadn't distracted him from protecting his sister, he'd have been there. It was her fault, if only she was stronger, but she was weak, too weak. She was scared child with no hope of ever being useful. She was...

What was wrong with him?

It wasn't her fault, nor was she weak and scared. It was his fault for not keeping a closer eye on things and falling asleep on Akira's bed. God, what on earth was he thinking blaming her? He knew she was as worried as he was. And yet he blamed her.

Kai opened his eyes and looked to the sky, he hadn't realized it had already gotten dark out.

(GOB: I can't remember what season or month I said this was so I'm now saying it's the first week of December, okays?)

He saw a few lazy snowflakes drift down and melt instantly. He wished he could just melt away and leave all his problems behind.

His head was constantly plagued by problems, he couldn't remember the last time he had been able to relax, the last time his problems just seemed unimportant...

**!!! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ A SAPPY KAI/AKIRA PIECE OF FLUFF SKIP THE NEXT SIX PARAGRAPHS !!!**

Actually, that wasn't quite true...

A faint blush spread across Kai's features as he remembered the last time his problems drifted away. It didn't take all that long, as it has just been the night before...

He shook his head violently, trying to get the thought out of his head, but to no avail.

Loath as he was to admit it, he had enjoyed the kiss, well, kisses. His mind and body just seemed to relax, even under the circumstances. He refused to believe that it meant anything.

He couldn't... _love_ anybody...

Could he?

Kai took a deep breath and then left his sister's room, locking the door behind him. He made his way to the dining room. Bren was next on the list. He had already lost his sister, he wasn't about to lose one of his best friends too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The others, after leaving Kai, walked silently down the hallway and waited for the elevator. Bren was busy calling the police and asking for Officer Kanada (an actual officer, my dad's friend, I don't own...) who was an old friend of Kai's, not to mention being the only police officer who knew what really happened to the Elementals all those years ago.

Akira had already written down Kai's cell number down on pieces of paper and handed them out. Everyone was deep in thought, and frightened.

Akira was worried about her brother, if Gideon's sick little message was to be believed, Bren was the next target. She kept as close to him as humanly possible.

Bren sighed as he finished called Officer Kanada, he was extremely worried about Tea, and was slightly terrified as he realized he would be next. He was also worried about Kai, losing his little sister was killing him. It was like a really bad horror movie. He glanced down at _his_ little sister and immediately put a reassuring arm around her.

He could see that she was afraid. Afraid for tea, afraid for him and afraid for herself. She was also worried about Kai.

He new about his sister's feelings towards their stoic friend. He had found undeniable proof after he had secretly read and photocopied a page from her diary. She had never found out and he'd like to keep it that way.

Though he did wonder if those two would ever get together...

Or if he would ever get the nerve to ask _her_ out, hell, even if he did, he'd still have to get permission from her brothers and THAT would be impossible.

He tightened his grip on Akira when he felt her shiver. He knew she was scared for him, fuck; he was scared for him too! A little known fact about him was his chronic fear of blood. It gave him the creeps...

The elevator doors opened and they all got on. (It's a HUGE elevator...) It was a quiet ride until Tala broke the silence,

"I think it may be best if we all roomed with someone else. Those guys can get past any security system."

That little comment seemed to break the ice completely, and in the end, all the girls decided to room together, and even through the seriousness, the same thought ran through Mariah and Tia's minds... (Tia is Tea's twin...)

"_Now's my chance to see how Akira feels about Kai..._"

The guys had followed the girls' example and all roomed together... Well except for Tala. He said he'd just bunk up in Kai's room. They all knew that the blue bishie wouldn't room with all of them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kai slowly walked down the stairs. He had ignored the elevators, purely for the fact that he wanted to prolong his time away from the other bladders for as long as he possibly could. His head was still to exhausted and confused to deal with the questions he knew that were going to be asked. He also knew he had to put up a strong face; otherwise, he may just break down completely.

He took a deep breath when he reached his floor, and opened the door to the dining hall. He saw the big group all huddled together in a corner, oblivious to the countless people around them. Kai gazed at the cheerful people for a moment with resentment. These people were bladders who hadn't even made it into the tournament, boorish fans, and people who new nothing of the sport, but just wanted to be seen. They sickened him. But he would have given the rest of his life up to be like them for a single second.

He made his way calmly towards the huddled group, who were all silent. Each was in his or her own little world, taking in the reality of what had happened.

They all glanced up though, when they felt Kai's shadow pass over them, as he took his spot in the darkest part of the corner, leaning against the wall next to Bren who was sitting in a chair and Akira who was sitting on the floor, her knees pulled close to her chest.

The others had sprawled around them in a half circle, sitting on chairs, or on the floor, some were just standing around.

Kai leaned against the wall with his eyes closed and everyone watching him for a good five minutes before opening his eyes, and speaking.

"All of you go about as if nothing has happened, but stick together. Get back to your hotel rooms before dark, no exceptions."

And with that he walked off.

They all followed his instructions and went about the tournament. But they were all still on edge. How could they just act like nothing had happened?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**GOB: Okay, the 'mysterious people' in this next bit are the other people that were following Kai in Chapter 2 and in Chapter 18 ( 8:15am, 9:10am ) Just so you know! I sort of forgot them before... hehe, but they make the chapter and story more interesting and add another little connection between certain peoples!**

Kai continued walking, well aware of the four figures following him. He now knew who they were, and he could recall sensing them when he had first spoken to Bren after the World Championships. He also remembered sensing them during the match between Robert and Tyson where the loudmouth had ended up defeating himself.

He made his way up onto the roof, vaguely aware of voices traveling through an open window underneath him. It seemed that Bren and Tala were filling Officer Kanada in on what had happened.

He stopped short of the ledge before finally acknowledging and speaking to his followers.

"What interest would the Dark Bladers possibly have with this tournament?"

Kai turned around and stared intently into the dark shadows, as one by one, the four stepped out into the moonlight.

(GOB: If anyone knows the correct spelling, I'd really appreciate it!)

"Sanquinex, Lupenex, Cenotaph, Zomb, what do you deem so important to follow me?"

Sanquinex was the first, and only one to speak to Kai, and reveal the answers to his questions.

**GOB: Now, should I tell you what they're saying? Or should I make it like in shows where you see the people talking, but there's no dialog, only suspenseful music? Hehe... I'll make you wait! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I ISH VERY EVIL!**

Kai stood still for a moment, disbelief clearly visible in his eyes, as he clutched the tiny box that Sanquinex had given to him. The four Dark Bladers watched with deep interest as to what the blue blader would do next. What he did shocked them all.

He smiled softly and said,

"You can never know when someone is good or evil until they die..."

He walked away, and the Dark Bladers just let him go.

As Kai entered the elevator, he finished what he had started to tell the Dark Bladers in his head,

"_If a good person's last deed was evil, they died because of their treachery. If an evil person's last deed is good. They died because of their honorable sacrifice. That's all there is to it."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**The Girls!**

All the girls sat comfortable on the floor in Tia's room, as it was the largest, due to the fact she was sharing with Ria.

Ria had finally been told the news of Tea's disappearance and had locked herself in one of the bathrooms. They had all agreed on giving her a little time to deal with what had happened.

After all, she had lost her parents when she was only two years old and she had lost her eldest brother even before she had met him. Tai had been killed when he was only 14, two years before Ria was born, and four years before their parents were killed.

They had also all agreed not to mention anything remotely sad, as they didn't want to even dream about something horrible happening to Tea. Keisuke had assured them all that Tea would be kept safe until Gideon had all four Elementals, which would never happen. Everyone had taken comfort in his words, as they could tell it was true. So Mariah and Tia had taken it upon themselves to introduce a new subject...

"So Akira..." Tia started, smirking,

"We were wondering..." Mariah stated calmly, but with taunting eyes, as Tia suddenly burst out,

"DO YOU LIKE MY BROTHER?!?"

Akira raised her eyes in surprise and replied, "Sure I do, Kei's my friend."

Mariah let out an exasperated sigh.

"No! We meant KAI!"

At this, all the girls turned their eyes towards Akira as a light red covered her cheeks.

She realized everyone was waiting for an answer, and quickly, but hesitantly, replied,

"Of-Of course! He's a friend too..."

Tia smirked and replied, "A friend. Uh-huh... suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure..."

Akira glared at her and suddenly lunged at Tia with a pillow, starting what was doomed to be a dangerous-pillow-destroying pillow fight.

A happy point in the night, was when Ria came out of the washroom and joined in. she was still worried, they all were, but she trusted Kai to get Tea out. He always was there when you needed him.

Always.

No exceptions.

None whatsoever.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**The Boys!**

The guys, minus Kai, Tala and Bren, all camped out in Keisuke's room because... it was the closest, if not the largest...

The guys had opted out talking and had decided to just watch a movie.

They had decided on Johnny English (Rowan Atkinson is awesome!!!), choosing to go with humor over horror. None of them needed to see blood and guts just yet.

The guys spent their night in quiet companionship.

After the popcorn fight, that is.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tala and Bren walked outside into the dark night, both restless. They had decided to stick to the allies; after all, the two of them were strong enough to deal with anything.

They walked along in silence before Tala suddenly hit Bren softly in the shoulder and murmured,

"Someone's following us. Next corner we jump em'."

Bren nodded slightly to show he understood and the two continued on and hid by the corner, ready to strike out.

They waited in silence then shot out, each taking one of the men, but Bren was sent into Tala when both men shoved the teens with surprising force.

Tala and Bren leaned against the alley wall and waited for the man to speak.

The taller one spoke.

"Ketsumi Bren, you will be coming with us."

Bren started to protest when the screen of the laptop the other man was holding caught his eye.

On the screen was an image of Gideon holding a dark black gun to Tea's unconscious form.

The sight caused Bren's blood to run cold and his eyes turned to cold pits, a rare show of intense anger.

All was silent until Bren's voice reigned out,

"I'll go willingly... Just don't hurt her."

And so he left, leaving Tala frozen in place.

They had lost another one.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**GOB: Now, I think I'll tell you what happened between Kai and the Dark Bladers!**

Sanquinex was the first, and only one to speak to Kai, and reveal the answers to his questions.

"We came to give you this."

He handed Kai a small, black, stone box. Kai took it and wordlessly asked him what he meant.

Sanquinex started quietly, and Kai interrupted not once. Nor did he speak until Sanquinex had fallen silent for many moments.

"Inside that little box holds a medallion. This particular medallion is a Solar Eclipse." Here, Kai's eyes widened with recognition.

"This medallion was given to me by a young teen about 14. In fact, it was given to me the day before he died. He asked me to watch and wait. To wait until the time was right and then deliver it to his youngest brother, along with a message.

'_You'll be doubting yourself again, won't you? But know this Kai I won't be murdered, but I will die. I'll die by taking my own life. I know, we ALL know, that the only way to defeat Gideon is to bring Drazer into the fight, but to do so; you'll need incredible amounts of power._

_By giving up my life, I can give you the power you need. Inside my old medallion lays my power. It's your now. Stop blaming yourself for everything._

_You can't fix all the worlds problems, nor should you be blamed for them._

_Stay sharp._'

That young man who gave me that message was Hiwatari Taichi, your brother. The message was meant for you along with that power. I can only hope you use it for the goodness of the light, instead of the evil within the dark."

Kai stood still for a moment, disbelief clearly visible in his eyes, as he clutched the tiny box that Sanquinex had given to him. The four Dark Bladers watched with deep interest as to what the blue blader would do next. What he did shocked them all.

He smiled softly and said,

"Being dark doesn't mean you're evil, just... different. You can never know when someone is good or evil until they die..."

He walked away, and the Dark Bladers just let him go.

As Kai entered the elevator, he finished what he had started to tell the Dark Bladers in his head,

"_If a good person's last deed was evil, they died because of their treachery. If an evil person's last deed is good. They died because of their honorable sacrifice. That's all there is to it."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

GOB: Done! I know, you all hate me for having Bren captured too... Or do you people hate him? No one mentions him in his or her reviews...

Bren: I'm unloved...

Tea: Awww... I lurve you Bren-Kun! **Glomps**

Bren: -

Kai: ...

Akira: Review please!

GOB: And tell me which of my OC's you hate, or which one you like the least! Also, which one do you like the most?

Ria: BAI BAI ERRYWUN!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


End file.
